From The Dark
by yesterdays-angel
Summary: Where do you run when the enemy has you circled? Who do you turn to when you can’t tell anyone your secret? What happens when your past comes back to haunt you? “I have confirmation, 483 is here at Hogwarts.” HarryPotterXDarkAngel
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Harry Potter or Dark Angel they belong to JK Rowling and James Cameron

AN: Here's the deal. I wrote this on a spur of the moment thought and then my friends convinced me to put it up. This will only continue if it gets enough positive reviews. It won't be updated often because I don't have much time at the moment as I'm heading into exams at the end of the term and year 12 in about 10 weeks. I'm not sure where the story is going so if you have ideas tells me and they might end up being used.

One last thing I ask for no flames but constructive criticism is fine.

Things are about to get worse. I thought I'd left all that behind the night we ran away and it all came back in a second when I saw him in London. What he's doing here I don't know but hopefully it's not for me. All I have to do is last a few more weeks and then I'll be back at Hogwarts out of his reach. Who am I kidding if he knows where I am he's gonna find me and take me back to that place, that torture house…Manticore. If I go back there I don't know what they'll do…_if you get the shakes you're not sent to the basement with the anomalies. You're terminated._

You're probably wondering what I'm babbling on about. I was born X5-483, my family call me Az but I'm better known as Harry James Potter, Boy-Who-Lived. You see Lily and James Potter couldn't have kids naturally but they didn't want to tell anyone lest they were disappointed. Sirius so wanted a godchild. That was their first mistake, the second being trusting Doctor Lydecker (like he could pass as a doctor). Apparently mum read about some great new IVF clinic and talked dad into going to it. The only trouble was it just so happened to be in America. So my parents went there for an 'extended holiday' and came back with a bubbly bouncing baby boy. Only trouble was that baby was not me. From what me I've gathered the child that went home with my parents was some kind of special clone. It was set to die at two years old but Manticore never factored in an evil dark wizard known as Voldemort (scary huh?). One thing you need to know first due to my 'condition' I am slightly impervious to some magic, which is a pain in the ass at the worst of times. It was due to this that my clone survived the curse that night (for a while anyway). But for some reason I still ended up with the stupid scar, it must've been something to do with having the exact same DNA or something. As I was saying the killing cursed didn't kill my clone straight out, only speed up the time to when he was supposed to die. You know the rest of the story Voldemort became a spirit thing, Sirius went after Pettigrew, Dumbledore left 'me' with the Dursley's…blah, blah, blah. Thing is the child left with the Dursley's died soon after and they dumped the body somewhere probably in the river or dumpster, I don't know and I don't really care. So while all this was happening I grew up in hell. I was put through physical and mental training and torture until that night we decided to escape. It was Zack's idea that we should leave and 12 of us made it. The next part is a bit fuzzy. Before we escaped I got into some records and found out about my parents so the first chance I got when I was out I searched for them (which was hard since they had changed their last name). Finding they were in England made me so happy but getting there and finding them dead was horrible; my whole reason for leaving Manticore was gone. That was until I found my aunt and uncle and when I look back now I laugh at how funny their faces were when they realized their supposed dead nephew was alive. They had no choice really but to take me in unless those 'freaks' found out.

So for 2 years I grew up with them. I could've kicked Dudley's gangs asses and I could've made the Dursley's treat me better but all I wanted was to be normal and, honestly, I had no idea at the time how a real family treated each other. Then my 11th birthday came, as well as my first meeting with Hagrid. The rest of the tale you know. Keeping up pretenses was hard at first since I had to create this life I never had and pretend to be as normal as Harry Potter could get. It was difficult especially the first term when I found out some magic didn't work on me and I had to act out the effects. So here I am 16 years of age and just finished shopping with Hermione and the Weasleys, running from Manticore and just about to start my 6th year at Hogwarts. I'm in so much trouble…


	2. Zack aka when it all goes to hell

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter or Dark Angel; if I did I would be rich.

AN: So here's another chapter, I thought if I was going to do this I may as well do it properly. So please review (no flames) and tell your friends about the story. I would like to thank my BETA punk-princess5277. Oh and I forgot to say in my last chapter while Harry is going into 6th year Sirius did not die at the DoM.

I have exams next week and the week after but then I'm on holidays so I should get more time to write then. That is if inspiration hits me with a mallet.

_**Memories/dreams**_

_Thoughts_

**Chapter 1: Zack aka when it all goes to hell**

Emerald eyes pierced the darkness, searching for any signs of movement. Pinpointing where the guards were the boy climbed out of the window and jumped onto the roof with ease. With a last look at the ground he began jumping silently from roof to roof, checking every now and then that he wasn't being followed. Suddenly he stopped on the roof of an old abandoned factory, where he climbed inside from a smashed window.

The floor was covered in a thick layer of dust and even though his footsteps were hardly making a sound they echoed, the sound reverberating around the empty room.

_**A dull grey room. Kids doing martial Arts. Yah! **_

Shaking his head to get rid of the unwanted memories he moved to the centre of the room. There he closed his eyes waiting for midnight to come. Ding. Ding. Ding. The boy felt the air around him change slightly as a nearby church bell chimed twelve times signaling midnight had come. Turning round he caught the fist heading towards him. Eyeing the new arrival carefully he indicated the stranger to show him the back of his neck. Complying they turned around and flicked some of his blonde hair away from his neck clearly baring a barcode tattoo. After a few seconds he turned back around and motioned for the emerald eyed boy to do the same. Again a barcode tattoo. Satisfied with what he saw the blonde smirked before looking serious again and addressing the boy in front of him, "some things never change do they? You're still as paranoid as ever, Az"

"Why haven't you contacted me before now, Zach? I thought I was the only one! And then when I'd just begin forgetting and moving on I see Lydecker here _and_ I get a mysterious note from you!" Az was fuming his emerald eyes reflecting anger and longing.

"The same reason I didn't contact Max.." Zack began before Az cut him off.

"Max! Max escaped! What reason was that?"

"Because you're a liability! You're too brash and you never consider the consequences! Plus, coming to England and living with your relatives, I couldn't risk telling you incase Manticore found you." He replied

"So what makes now any different?" Az hissed at him.

"You're position has been compromised…No. Don't say anything. Just listen. A few weeks ago Manticore got me. I killed somebody and Max was blamed for it. It was her or me and I would die before I saw one of you guys go back there. I was tortured. I didn't tell them anything though. I forgot everything, you know like Lydecker taught us. I wouldn't talk that way so they set up an escape. A doctor helped me but I was bugged. When Max came to help I told her where everyone was to try and remember again but Manticore recorded it all. We removed the bug when we realized and got Max's boyfriend Logan to send out a broadcast telling everyone that they had been compromised but it didn't reach here so I had to come myself. That's why I'm here and that's why Lydecker is here."

His story finished Zack looked to Az for an answer but didn't receive one.

"Here. Take it. I figure you're not going to leave here with me. I've seen you with the red-headed family and at school. I know you won't leave them behind. I know because you and Max are so similar and she didn't leave. It has all our numbers in it, but only use it when it's an emergency and then get me first. Ok. Keep it hidden and if someone finds it get it to self destruct. Oh, and it'll work at that school you go to. I made sure." Zack continues handing Az a mobile phone.

"Why?" was his only reply.

"Because I'm your big brother and I'm always there to watch out for you." Zack went to leave, leaving a silent Az in his wake.

"If and when you do contact me, call me Harry, Harry Potter otherwise they'll get suspicious. Ok, bro" he said

"Yeah, ok. Watch out for Brin. She's one of them again," the blonde replied before slipping outside into the darkness.

Harry had a lot to thing about as he roof jumped home. Until now he thought he was the only one that had escaped that day. Then Zack shows up telling him that their positions had been comprised, that Brin was one of them and gives him a phone with contact numbers of all his lost brothers and sisters. He was so caught up in his thoughts that he didn't notice the group of people waiting for him in his room as he jumped in and closed the window silently. Turning around he came face to face with the one of the last people he wanted to see. Severus Snape.

"Forget we were picking you up tonight, Potter?" he sneered. _OH SHIT!_ Kept running through Harry's mind until his train of thought was interrupted by the portions master demanding an answer. "So are you going to tell us? We get sent here to guard you and keep you safe and here you are sneaking off in the middle of the night! You're lucky you're not at school because I would've taken off so many points that Gryffindor would be making up points for the next decade, Potter!"

"I, uh…" but Harry was saved from answering by Remus Lupin. "Severus leave him alone. I'm sure we can discuss this later on." Leaving no time for an answer Lupin took out his wand, packed everything up and took it and Harry outside. Snape went to follow but noticed a piece of paper fall to the ground as they walked away. Picking it up he placed it in his pocket to read over later.

Outside stood a pink-haired Tonks and Kingsley Shaklebot. After nodding to each other to make sure it was all clear Kingsley took a feather out of his pocket and motioned for everyone to touch it. Three, Two, One. Harry felt the tell tale pull on his navel as the portkey activated. Not feeling up to dropping on the ground Harry landed gracefully on his feet when they appeared in Grimauld Place, hoping that no one took much notice.

"Go and take your luggage upstairs okay Harry. We have to go attend an order meeting now. Okay?" Lupin asked. Harry just nodded before running off. He didn't notice Snape's suspicious gaze.

"So, how did it go with young Harry?" Albus Dumbledore asked as the four order members walked in.

"Something is definitely up with him. We caught him sneaking into his room when we went to pick him up. It was obvious he had been out." Snape replied answered.

"Out? Did you question him about his whereabouts? No? Well we might have to do that tomorrow. Did you find anything that might give us a clue as to where he went and why we didn't notice his absence?" Dumbledore questioned.

"No…" Remus went to answer when Snape pulled the paper out of his pocket and handed it to Dumbledore. "Actually we do. This fell from his belongings when we left."

"X5-483,

000515. 2400. 0508.

X5-455

This note doesn't make any sense. What do all these numbers mean?" His twinkle dimmed as he concentrated on the riddle that had been given to him. "Do not mention this again for now. Until we can figure out what this note says no one is to ask Harry about this." With that said Dumbledore dismissed them all.

"What are you hiding from us Harry?"


	3. For A Lady

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Dark Angel or Harry Potter if I did I wouldn't have to defer university for a year to get Austudy.

AN: Sorry. I was going to get this up earlier but I'm lazy. Holidays are over and year 12 has begun so updates won't be regular. I would like to thank all of my reviews because you make me want to continue with this story. If you haven't reviewed please do. Again no flames please any constructive criticism is welcome. If you have any ideas or questions about the story and what I have written I will gladly think about and answer them.

Wolfprincess09: No, Harry will not go into heat. I would love to make that happen but male cats don't go into heat so I can't put that in. We will however see more brothers and sisters and possibly others from Harry's past.

DreamerwithaDancer'sHeart: Thanks for that. I accidentally put the wrong number in. It's all fixed now and I have learnt not to watch Dark Angel before writing a chapter.

_**Memories/dreams **_

_Thoughts_

o0line break0o (damn thing won't work)

**Chapter 2: For A Lady**

Sirius was worried. Out of the two years he had known his Godson he realised he knew next to nothing about him. And now when they needed him the most he couldn't help him. So trying to find out more about him and a way to help him he did a bit of digging, asking questions to Harry's friends and teachers but none of them could help. Harry was a mystery. No one, not even his best friends could tell Sirius much. They knew the basic facts but that was it. Harry didn't mention his childhood much and if it was brought up he gave vague, thoughtless answers. But there was one thing they all mentioned. He had an odd habit of having at least three glasses of milk a day; one in the morning, one in the afternoon and one at night. If he didn't, he panicked and would often miss classes because of it. But when asked about it he always mentioned something about calcium and it making his bones stronger. What he found out wasn't much but it was one step closer to unravelling the mystery that was his Godson. Perhaps it was time to think outside the box and talk to some of his housemates.

o0FTD0o

After his arrival at Grimauld Place, Harry slowly began to distance himself from the others. He stayed around just long enough for the Order and his friends didn't get suspicious. When he wasn't in his room staring at the phone Zack gad given him, he was in an empty room training. If Lydecker was in England he needed to be in top form. If this was a fact, combat was evident. All the sessions were the same; warm ups, gymnastics, martial arts, weapon training, cool down, shower. It was after one of these sessions that he walked into the kitchen for breakfast to find everyone who was awake crowded around a copy of the Daily Prophet. Walking around to a space at the back he read the headline: _Serial Killer Marks Another Victim_. He didn't get to read any further before Remus interrupted him.

"This killer has been terrorising muggles and wizards alike. He brands them with a barcode on the back of their neck before he kills them. Their bodies are displayed in the same way, with their neck and arms broken and all their…"

"teeth had been ripped out." Harry finished.

_**A roof. Pain. Teeth. The Blue Lady.**_

"Ben," Harry whispered to himself before leaving the room in a rush.

"Poor kid. That article really freaked him out." Tonks commented and the door shut behind him. Remus nodded his head in agreement but didn't really believe it. He had heard the name that Harry had said so quietly that even his werewolf hearing had trouble picking it up. He knew that Harry knew more about the murders then he was letting on. He would have to tell the Order at the meeting in two days time. He just hoped that the secret that Harry had was not dangerous. How wrong Remus was.

o0FTD0o

_Ben! Ben was here in England! But why was he murdering people? And Zack said I was a liability, at least I'm lying low…well as low as Harry Potter can get. Maybe Lydecker is here for Ben….Who am I kidding. He's probably trying to kill two birds with one stone. He gets two of us in one shot me and Ben._

Harry ran back into the room he shared with Ron. Thankfully his red-headed friend had already left and gone to breakfast.

_Or to visit Hermione. _

He sat down on his bed and pulled the mobile out of his pocket. He stared at it, unsure wether he should call Zack and tell him about Ben. He sat there for hours, forgetting he hadn't had any breakfast and had yet to show up for lunch. One of the adults must have explained what had happened that morning and told everyone to leave him alone. Harry was pulled out of his reverie when his hands started to shake. The phone slipped out of his grasped as the rest of his body followed.

_Damn I forgot to have some milk this morning at least then it wouldn't have been so bad._

Harry moved towards his trunk and with difficulty opened the lid and rummaged through until he pulled out a container of pills. Swallowing a couple he sat back against the wall waiting for the shakes to subside. While drinking milk everyday didn't get rid of the shakes they were less frequent and weren't as bad as normal.

As the shakes subsided, Harry made his decision.

_If he answers, I'll tell him. If he doesn't, I'll train hard tomorrow and Friday morning and Friday night I'll go after Ben. Zack's not the only one who is looking out for the others. _

With that in mind he picked up the phone and dialled Zack's number.

_beep beep beep beep_

The phone kept ringing until it got to Zack's message box. Ending the call Harry went down to join everyone for tea.

o0FTD0o

After going to bed the night before Harry had lay awake making sure everything was planned for today. From the training schedule to excuses, Harry had it all covered. He got up early and filled two bottles with milk and water and started warm ups before breakfast. After his glass of milk and toast with scrambled eggs he excused himself and began training. Routine after routine, punch after punch, kick after kick. He moved fluidly moving from one thing to another, subconsciouly checking each move. It had after all been imprinted in his brain after nine years of training at Manticore. He was so engrossed in his martial arts forms that he failed to notice two sets of eyes watching.

o0FTD0o

Ron and Hermione started to worry. They hadn't seen Harry since breakfast and he had yet to show up for lunch. Mrs Weasly too had noticed his absence and decided to do something about it.

"Ron, Hermione dears, can you please go check on Harry and tell him to come down for lunch." With a nod the two got up to look for their friend.

They looked everywhere they could think of for him but he was nowhere. Deciding to check the fourth floor which had yet to be cleaned they made their way past Buckbeak's room and up the stairs. Once at the top they could hear the faint noise of someone in the duelling room. Slowly so as not to make too much noise, they walked up to the door and opened it slightly so they could see through the gap. Inside was Harry. It looked like he was dancing but they soon realised he was kicking, punching and avoiding imaginary opponents. Their eyes widened at the power and ease of his moves. Never would they have suspected that their friend could do something like that. In a silent nod of agreement they closed the door and went back down the stairs. The awkward silence was broken when Hermione voiced the questions that were in both of their minds.

"When did Harry become a master at martial arts? Why didn't he tell us?"

"I don't know. But what we just saw looked powerful." Ron answered.

"We should tell the Headmaster and the Order. They should know."

"No! If Harry doesn't want them to know then we won't tell them. But if something happens we'll tell them." Ron cut off the conversation as they reached the kitchen.

"So did you find him dears?" Mrs Weasly asked as they entered.

"Yeah. He was reading a book and didn't want to be disturbed. It was about Quiddich strategies and he wanted to finish it before we left for Hogwarts. He asked Miffy the new house elf to bring him up a few sandwiches." Hermione lied smoothly. Sitting down the two friends began to contemplating about Harry Potter and how well they really knew him.

o0FTD0o

At 7 o'clock Harry walked freshly showered into the kitchen for tea. Dudley's clothes sufficiently covered his toned body that Ron and Hermione had seen earlier making him look scrawny. Everyone went silent as he walked in. It was broken by Mrs Weasly entering and putting food on the table.

"So Harry dear, did you finish the book you were reading?" Harry paused before answering. "Yeah, I did." From there conversations broke out as everyone grabbed something to eat. Harry ate fast making sure he looked and acted tired. After nearly choking on his potatoes Harry informed everyone he was tired and was going to bed.

Harry changed into a comfy pair of cargos and another T-Shirt and placed the ones he has worn on the end of the bed. He put the extra pillows he had stolen under the blanket to form a humanoid shape. It was the oldest trick in the book but hopefully Ron wouldn't take too much notice that his friend had all of a sudden become soft and shapeless. Putting the mobile into his pocket he climbed out of the window and jumped onto the ground. He was headed to one of the churches close to where Ben last killed, hopefully he would be there.

o0FTD0o

Ron walked up the staircase to bed. It was after midnight and he had spent most of the evening playing chess against Sirius and Remus whilst Hermione discussed helpful spells with Tonks. Suprisingly Sirius had been rather good at chess and nearly beat him in more than one game. Remus on the other hand was a pro and Ron had trouble trying to beat him. The room was quiet as he entered. Harry had left his clothes at the end of the bed and was sleeping soundly. Not wanting to wake his friend up Ron got changed quietly and slipped into bed. But something wasn't right, it was too quiet. He couldn't even hear Harry breathing. Alarmed he went over to his bed and shook what he thought was Harry's shoulder but his hand only sunk into it. Lifting the covers a bit all he saw were pillows.

o0FTD0o

Harry walked into the church. It was quiet. Only a few people were about after the 8 o'clock mass had finished. At the front stood a statue of the Blue Lady in all her glory. She looked so much more powerful then she did on the card one of the guards had given them at Manticore. She had been the mother they didn't have, she was their fairy godmother they didn't have, she had been the light. He walked up to the base of the statue and there wrapped up in a handkerchief were teeth. Wincing at the sight Harry turned around only to come face to face with Ben.

"Hey Ben."

"Hey to you to Az," was all he said before turning and sprinting out of the church. Harry sprinted after him following his every move. Suddenly Ben stopped in a deserted square.

"Why have you been killing these people Ben?"

"I remember watching him run off into the woods...how long it seemed for Lydecker to count down the seconds. And when he did and we completed the assignment we were what we were made to be soldiers, hunters…killers. Don't tell me you've forgotten that day, the exhilaration, the thrill of the kill."

"I've tried my hardest to forget it. I still don't get it Ben. You hunt them to relive that assignment from Manticore but why the tattoos?"

"They're soldiers. Worthy opponents. I like to sign my work." Silence followed Ben's statement.

"But I still don't get it Ben. Why?"

"We never should've left. Everything made sense there."

"You're mission is over Ben. Stop trying to recreate Manticore. Stop killing people and get out of the country. You'll be safer back in America where Zack can watch out for you and where Lydecker isn't." Emerald eyes bore into cold, hazel ones. Only fast reflexes stopped Ben's punch from connecting to his head. He grabbed Ben's hand and twisted his arm behind his back.

"Don't make me fight you Ben! I don't want to fight you. Please just leave. I really don't want to have to hand you over to Manticore." Harry's voiced was laced into sadness.

"You wouldn't do that, would you? Your own brother?"

"I bet he would love to know what went wrong with you. The teeth aren't going to keep the anomilies away anymore because you're one of them. A genetic mistake." Harry hissed before letting go of Ben.

"But I'm a good soldier. I try so hard." Ben whimpered.

"Go back home Ben. You were a great soldier but you're not one anymore and you don't need to try and be one." With that Harry turned his back to his brother hoping he would do the right thing. He sprinted out of the square hurrying to get back to Grimauld Place while Ben ran the other way towards the airport. Neither noticed the figure crouching on the roof of one of the store listening to their conversation intently.

o0FTD0o

Harry returned to his bedroom window and slowly opened it. Sliding back in he quietly changed into his pyjamas and chucked his clothes back into a hidden compartment in his trunk. He looked over at Ron to see his best friend sleeping soundly. He hopped into bed and for the first time in a long while fell asleep. Ron lay awake contemplating the meaning of Harry's return.

o0FTD0o

AN: So another brother had made an appearance. So you probably realised that Harry _missed _a lot of people watching him so my reason behind that is Harry has been so rapped up in what he has to do and his past catching up on him that he is not looking out as much as he was taught to. Anyway the third one wouldn't have been noticed by him or Ben either way wink wink.


	4. To Hogwarts We Will Go

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Dark Angel or Harry Potter if I did I wouldn't be writing fan fictions.

AN: Yay new chappie! I thought since I had been bugging my dear friend DarthDuckula to update I thought I better update but then life got busy and so here it is quite late. Also my Beta is going on holidays to a hole even smaller than the place she already lives in so I probably wont be able to update for a couple of weeks but I assure you I have the next chappie written and the one after that started so be prepared for a big update next time round.

(BETA: Gee thanx...sigh it's true...)

Oh and action is coming. Just be patient.

_**Memories/dreams **_

_Thoughts_

o0line break0o (damn thing won't work)

**Chapter 3: To Hogwarts We Will Go**

The room fell silent as Dumbledore stood up. The order faced the headmaster ready for the meeting to start. As he opened his mouth to speak, someone began knocking furiously on the kitchen door. They waited for the noise to stop but when it didn't Dumbledore waved his wand and the door flung open. There stood the source of the noise, Ron and Hermione.

"What do you two think you are doing? We are in a meeting and you know you are not allowed!" Mrs Weasley's voice bellowed above the murmurs of the rest of the Order. As they were about to be forced out of the room Ron made his voice heard.

"It's about Harry," silenced enveloped the room at this statement.

"Go on, Mr Weasley," Dumbledore encouraged.

"O-Ok. Well you see.." but Hermione cut him off.

"Did any of you know Harry knows martial arts?" Her question was answered with shakes of heads and perplexed looks.

"It's just that the other day when we went looking for him, we found him on the fourth floor….doing Karate," she trailed off and Ron picked up.

"We weren't going to tell you unless something happened that made us have to tell you-"

"and something happened. Didn't it?" Remus cut in Ron nodded in confirmation before continuing.

"Last night, when I went to bed, he wasn't there. He used pillows to make it look like he was sleeping. I don't think he counted on me looking too close. I stayed awake until he got back. He climbed in thought the window but I didn't get a good look at him because I closed my eyes pretending to be asleep. He didn't notice."

"There is something else." All heads turned to Remus.

"You remember a few days ago Harry ran out of the kitchen after hearing about the serial killings. He said something before he ran out. A name. Ben. It was so quiet I nearly didn't hear it."

"So who is Ben?" No one could answer Sirius' question but now it was official Harry was hiding something potentially dangerous.

o0FTD0o

"Harry! Ron! The OWL results have arrived!" Hermione screeched at the bedroom door. Harry groaned and shoved his head under the pillow hoping to drown out her voice. It was times like these that he wished he didn't have such sensitive hearing.

"Go away 'Mione" Ron grumbled from under the covers.

"Oh come on get up so we can read our OWL results together."

"Fine. Fine. I'm getting up. Harry, you coming?"

Harry mumbled a response to Ron's question.

"What was that I didn't get it?" Ron laughed at his friend's nonsensical answer.

"You go ahead. I'm staying in bed. I'll open mine later."  
"Ok, suit yourself," with that Ron got dressed and left Harry alone in the room. Harry turned around staring at the ceiling. He knew how he went in his OWL's and now he wished he had done differently. But it was before things had changed. It was before Lydecker had come. Now he had to put up with the consequences.

Sighing he got up and crept down the hall. He wouldn't put up it past Hermione or Sirius to take a peek at his results or to force him to open the letter in front of them. Checking that he had free passage he jumped down from the stairs, landing silently and avoiding anyone seeing him from the open kitchen door. On the table near the fire sat a letter addressed to him. He grabbed it and took another look around before running towards the staircase and jumping. He caught the top rail and pulled himself up with ease. No one in the kitchen had heard or seen anything.

_ORDINARY WIZARDING LEVL RESULTS_

_Pass Grades: Outstanding (O) Fail Grades: Poor (P)_

_Exceeds Expectations (E) Dreadful (D)_

_Acceptable (A) Troll (T)_

_HARRY JAMES POTTER HAS ACHIEVED:_

_**Astronomy: **Practical – O_

_**Care of Magical Creatures:** Theory – O_

_**Charms: **Practical – O_

_Theory – O_

_**Defence Against the Dark Arts: **Practical – O_

_Theory – O_

_**Divination: **Practical – O_

_**Herbology: **Practical – O_

_Theory – O_

_**History of Magic: **Theory – O_

_**Potions: **Practical – O_

_Theory – O_

_**Transfiguration: **Practical – O_

_Theory – O_

_Congratulations, you have achieved 14 out of a possible 14 OWL's and have received the highest result in your year._

"Damn it!" Harry scrunched up the letter and chucked it into his trunk at the end of his bed. Why had he thought that for the first time since the escape that he could be the best and use his _differences_ without there being any consequences. Even in Divination his uniqueness had come in handy. It was all a matter of logic and knowing the person. He should have known that even if Lydecker hadn't shown up questions would have been asked even though if they checked his records they wouldn't be surprised. If he was lucky it wouldn't be turned into a fiasco.

Thump. Thump. Thump.

"Come in guys."

Hermione scowled, "how did you know we were coming?"

Harry shrugged, "good hearing."

"I saw your OWL results were missing from down stairs. I figured you had gone down to grab it. How did you do?"

"Ok I guess."

"Ok as in 'ok I passed,' 'ok I did better than expected' or 'ok I didn't pass but I don't want to tell you'?"

"Ok I did better then expected."

"So what did you get mate? I got 10 OWL's! And Hermione here got 14. She didn't get highest in the year though…I wonder wh-"

"I did. I got the highest mark."

Hermione and Ron blinked not knowing what to say.

"Before you start talking I just want to say I didn't cheat. I actually did study, more than you realised. I had to do something during those sleepless nights…although Divination was a definite fluke." Harry's statement was met with silence.

"I just need some time Harry." Hermione left the room with not knowing what else to do.

"Don't worry mate she just needs time to accept she's not the smartest anymore and that you would open your OWL's without her there." Ron patted Harry's shoulder. "She'll come round."

o0FTD0o

The days until September first passed quickly. The Order had instructions to monitor Harry discreetly and his friends had promised to report anything strange. So far nothing had happened. He went about life like normal and spent a lot of time with his friends. So it didn't come as a surprise when he had a quick breakfast before running off and finishing to pack his bags before they were portkeyed to the train station.

"Now stay out of trouble and look out for one another. Ok." Mrs Weasley said as she hugged all four kids. The rest of the goodbyes were short as they ran to board the express at 10:59. The train left. They waved until they couldn't see Mrs Weasly or the other Order members anymore before going to find a seat.

They walked down the corridor looking for an empty compartment. It wasn't until the last carriage that they found Neville and Luna sitting alone. Walking in they put their luggage down before Ron and Hermione left for a prefect's meeting.

"So Harry, Ginny, how were your holidays?" Luna asked not removing her eyes from the latest edition of the Quibbler.

"Not much. Stayed with the Weasley's for a few weeks, played chess, homework, the usual." Harry answered. "So how are you guys doing after last years events? I never really got to thank you for that."

"It's ok really. Gran was so proud, she even got me a new wand" Neville beamed.

"Your welcome. Very well actually. Did you know that if we had had a Crinkleback Windsinger we could have warded the Death Eaters away with the smell…how is your godfather. It was lucky Professor Lupin summoned him before he went through the veil, wasn't it."

_Good old Luna straight to the point and never making complete sense._

"Yeah, he's fine. A bit shaken and more protective but still fine."

The rest of the trip was spent playing exploding snap. By the end of it Neville had a smouldering eyebrow and all of them had small burns covering their hands. Half way through Luna had joined in after finishing her magazine. Ron and Hermione had passed earlier saying they wouldn't be able to stay with them as all the prefects had to patrol and protect the train the whole trip. Luckily Draco was a prefect and had been assigned a different carriage so he couldn't come and taunt them. Of course everyone from the DA came to say hello and ask if Harry was going to continue with it. All left with the same answer, "only if we have a crappy teacher again," and the same question, "something is different about Harry, but what?"

Finally the train came to a stop. All dressed in their Hogwarts uniform the quartet climbed out and began looking for a spare horseless carriage. But Harry knew they were not really horseless. Looks can be deceiving and this was one of those times. The carriages were actually drawn by horse-like creatures called Thestrals, but you could only see them if you had seen someone die. They were extremely handy and had flown Harry and his friends to the Ministry of Magic at the end of the last year. He felt bad for not having thanked them for their help so he made sure to give them a pat as he walked past.

o0FTD0o

The sorting ceremony was boring. The hat gave a warning and once again the students whispered. Harry was not one of them. Already his senses were telling him something was up. There was a spare seat next to the new Defence Against the Dark Arts professor and McGonagall had yet to take the hat away. Dumbledore stood up. Harry did not like this at all.

"Welcome to another year. May I remind all students that the Forbidden Forest is exactly that. Forbidden. Mr Filch has also informed me that the banned items list now names 694 items including all Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes products. The list can be viewed on the door of his office. I would like to welcome back Professor Rubeus Hagrid as the Care of Magical Creatures teacher. I would also like to welcome Professor Orion Cane who will be taking over the defence position and Professor Donald Lydecker from America who will be taking a new compulsory defence class for fourth years up."

_He knows I'm here!_

Harry's eyes widened slightly at the mention of Lydecker.

_Lydecker is here at Hogwarts! I'm so screwed. And compulsory lessons! I'll be back at Manticore within a month!_

Harry was panicking on the inside but on the outside he tried to look as curious and interested as any other student who would be taking the class.

"As some of you have noticed the sorting hat is still here. I'm glad to welcome an American exchange student who will be joining the sixth years. She is also Professor Lydecker's niece. Brin Stevens."

Dumbledore's statement sent nerves through Harry. This couldn't be happening. Not only had Lydecker shown up but his sister had come also. He was so engrossed in his thoughts that he missed the hat call out which house she was in and Dumbledore announce dinner. He was snapped out of it when a hand was shoved into his face. He grabbed it and looked up.

"Hi I'm Brin Stevens," she said as she shook his hand.

"I'm Harry. Harry Potter."

"Oh, I know who you are." Harry didn't like the glint in her eyes.

_Make that one week._

o0FTD0o

AN: Not a very long chappie but I had to leave it there. See you next time.


	5. When Luck Runs Out

**Disclaimer: **Dark Angel and Harry Potter strictly belong their respective owners. I'm just a poor fan who wishes I owned them.

AN: Hmmm me thinks I should not write while trying to watch Pirates of the Caribbean 2 as I seem to not get very far but I eventually made it…..once the movie had finished. I have changed some facts in the first chapter but nothing too big, just some numbers, so you won't have to re read it if you don't want to. I thank my BETA because I know how much work she had when she got back from her holiday, between me and DarthDuckula she will be BETAing for a week.

**BETA: **awwwww blushes

Thanks to all my reviewers I love you all. To you who read, but don't review please do because I love to hear what you think and the more I get the faster the next chapter will be.

Kalistar: Thank you, I'm honoured. I know what you mean it's hard to find a good premise with the more unpopular crossovers. That's why I wrote my own so I could see happen what I wanted to see. Don't worry Harry won't be a pushover anymore but there is a limit to how much he can change at once…he doesn't need anymore suspicion placed on him.

BitterIcing: Another update! Now that school is out and I have 50 less 1000 word essays to write I have time to write. Of course I had to leave it there. I swear it wasn't on purpose ;) I just needed to send something to my BETA before she left for 3 weeks so I could post it.

DarthDuckula: Yes I quite like the Hermione incident myself. Only Hermione would get jealous and chuck a fit because she didn't have the highest grades or if she have frizzy permed hair and is nicknamed poodle. (like someone else we know!)

_**Memories/dreams **_

_Thoughts_

o0line break0o

**Chapter 4: When Luck Runs Out**

The sixth years stood outside the Defence room whispering excitedly to each other. News about the new Defence class had spread fast and everybody wanted to know if the rumours were true and Brin was refusing to answer any questions. Harry didn't care. He already knew all the answers already. Yes, Lydecker was a muggle. Yes, he used to be in the army. Yes, the class would be hard and Lydecker was here because he wanted him. The class would remind him about everything he had tried to run from all those years ago and now he had to face his past head on. This time he was trapped.

"I'm so nervous. This sounds like a really hard class. I've read all about martial arts but I'm not sure how well I'm going to do with the practical. How do you think you will do Harry?" Hermione chatted anxiously.

"Not sure. Probably really bad."

The door creaked open and everyone fell silent. Brin strode confidently into the room pulling them out of their stupor. Ron and Hermione walked in after the crowd with Harry reluctantly following.

Nobody made a sound as they entered the room and took their seats. All eyes stared intently at the front where Lydecker stood.

"As you all know I am Professor Lydecker and you will address me as such or as Sir. Before you start questioning me, yes I am a muggle. I was also a colonel in the army. That is all you need to know about me at this time. Now it is about you. We will go through the rows and you will each state your name so I know who you are."

After a slight hesitation Brin began. Lydecker didn't look say anything as people told him their names, he only wrote notes on a piece of paper. His silence was broken when they reached the last person.

"Last but not least. State your name."

_**331417 4185483**_

"Harry. Potter"

"Ok. Now before we begin anything you must know that this subject will not be easy and you will have to work hard. Every lesson will begin with warm ups, then training and we will end with warm downs. But, this will only happen after we have been through the rules of the classroom –"

Ring. Ring.

"Which we will do next lesson. Class dismissed."

Harry breathed a sigh of relief as he exited the classroom. Knowing Lydecker they wouldn't start practical for at least a week. So he was safe for now. He hoped.

o0FTD0o

"Snape. Is. So. Gahhh!" Harry punched out each word as he hit imaginary opponents.

"How. Dare. He. Accuse. Me. Of. Cheating."

First lesson of potions for the year and already Snape had started taunting and teasing him. Now rumours were flying around the school that he cheated on his OWL's. Knowing his luck an official investigation would probably be started and he would have to resit the exams.

"Damn it!" Harry gave the punching bag one last hit before dropping to the ground. A plate of sandwiches and a glass of milk appeared in front of him. Downing the milk he picked up the sandwiches and walked to the common room before dinner ended.

o0FTD0o

"Why wasn't Harry at dinner?" Brin had become instant friends with Hermione as soon as they had met. Brin's thirst for knowledge had caught Hermione's attention straight away and they had been inseparable for the past two days.

"He had a headache and decided to go to bed early."

"Does he get them often?"

"Every now and then. Pride and courage." Hermione answered as they entered the common room.

"Hey, have you seen Ron?"

"Yeah, he left with that nervous looking boy."

"Neville."

"That's the one. Oh, Harry. How are you feeling?"

Harry shifted uncomfortably in his seat. His eyes never looking directly at her.

"I'm feeling better thank you Brin."

"That's good. Well, I'm going to bed. Goodnight."

"Goodnight." Hermione glared at Harry as Brin walked up the stairs to the girls dormitory.

"Why can't you even try to be nice to her?"

"Why are we even having this conversation?"

"Because Harry, she is my friend and you haven't even tried to be nice to her."

"You've only known her for two days! How can you call her your friend?"

"You only knew Ron half a day and you were friends! So please tell me what's really wrong."

"I just get this bad feeling about her.."

"A feeling? Is that all?! It's not like she's a Death Eater so can you please try to be civil to her."

"I can't promise you anything, ok.. But I will try."

"Thanks Harry"

"That's what _friends_ are for."

o0FTD0o

Hermione crept into her dormitory trying not to wake any of the sleeping girls.

"Harry doesn't like me does he?"

Hermione gasped in surprise, taking her wand out from instinct she pointed it at the place the voice had come from.

"Whoa, Hermione. It's just me."

"Sorry Brin, you just startled me

"You haven't answered my question. Does Harry like me or not?"  
Well, you see…It's not that he doesn't like you, because he does….he just doesn't know you yet."

Brin nodded her head in understanding.

"Goodnight Hermione. Oh, and next time just say what you want. Babbling does not become of you." Brin laughed as she turned around to get into bed her pony tail following the momentum.

"Goodni- what's that on the back if your neck?"

Brin spun around her hand going to cover the back of her neck.

"Nothing. Just a bit of dirt. Nothing to worry about."

Hermione didn't get to say another word before Brin shut the curtain around her bed. She sighed. Her new friend was hiding something from her like why she had a tattoo on the back of her neck. I probably wasn't bad though…but why did she hide it. Maybe she didn't want her uncle to know because she did it without his knowledge. That had to be it. What was bugging her was what it was of. She didn't get a good look but she recognised it, she just couldn't place it. Yawning Hermione changed into some pyjamas and fell into a deep slumber.

o0FTD0o

"What do you mean she saw your barcode soldier?"

"I turned around and my hair moved exposing it, sir"

"Does she know what it was?"

"No, sir. I told her it was dirt."

"And she believed you?"

"Yes, sir."

"You're becoming too lax around people. You must remedy that. Any sign of the X5 yet?"

"No, sir"

"At ease soldier."

Brin's pose slackened, her feet moved apart and her arms went behind her back. Lydecker sat down before lifting up his glasses and rubbing the bridge of his nose.

"I have to see the headmaster to talk about starting practical next week. Keep a look out soldier. You may go. Oh and 784 do not make anymore mistakes."

"Yes, sir."

o0FTD0o

Harry,

Please come to my office after breakfast. The password is Caramello Koala.

Professor Dumbledore

Harry re read the letter that Professor McGonagall has given him at breakfast. He was reluctant to speak the password that would move the gargoyle and reveal the entrance to the Headmasters office. Last time he had been in there he had destroyed most of it. Taking a breath he said the password and began walking up the staircase.

"Enter Mr Potter. Enter."

How Dumbledore always knew someone was outside the door Harry would never know.

"You wanted to see me Headmaster."

"Yes, dear boy. Please take a seat."

"Sir about last yea-"

"No need to apologise. I deserved it. And nothing was broken that could not be fixed or replaced." The twinkle in Dumbledore's eyes dimmed slightly after the last statement.

"But that is not what I asked you here for. It is for a much graver reason. As you know rumours have been going around about your OWL scores. The school board has heard about this and are demanding that action be taken. I do not believe you cheated Mr Potter so I have been fighting them. I have convinced them that there is no way you could have cheated and they have agreed to drop the investigation."

"Thank you Professor."

"Just tell me boy, did you cheat?"

"No sir"

Dumbledore nodded as Harry stood up.

"Before you leave, this note was found in your room when you were picked up. Do you know what it means?"

"No. I've never seen it before. What do all the numbers mean?"

"We do not know. Thank you for your time. Second lesson is about to start so you better hurry and I do believe Professor Lydecker is wanting to talk to me."

Realising the time Harry ran out of the room. Dumbledore watched him run down the steps. Harry had shown no recognition of the note and seemed genuinely naïve about what ti said. Maybe he didn't know what it said and maybe he was an excellent actor.

"Hem Hem" Dumbledore was snapped out of his thoughts.

"I'm sorry Mr Lydecker. I seemed to have been lost in thought. Now, what can I do for you?"

"I wanted to discuss starting practicals next week."

"Ah, yes. I received your lesson plan and everything looks alright."

"The students are extremely unfit. They will have to complete a four week long fitness program where they will have to exercise everyday. I wanted to check with you if it was alright."

"That sounds fine to me. All the students know the rules and are fully aware of the consequences."

"Yes"

"All sounds well then. You may start next week."

"Thank you"

Lydecker shook Dumbledore's hand noticing a piece of paper on the table.

"X5-483

000515. 2400. 0508.

X5-455"  
"Excuse me Professor, what did you say?"

"Where did you get this?"

"We found it. Do you know who it belongs to or what it says?"

"No, I don't know who it belongs to but I do know what it says…the X5 part is probably a code name, 00515 is a set of coordinates, 2400 the time and 0508 the date."

"Interesting. Very interesting." Dumbledore mumbled to himself.

"Thank you Professor Lydecker."

Lydecker walked away leaving a pensive Dumbledore behind.

o0FTD0o

"Renfro, it's me Lydecker..."

"Yes, everything is going smoothly…"

"I have conformation, 483 is here at Hogwarts…"

"Yes…"

"Yes…"

"No, we don't know who yet…"  
"Yes, we'll bring him in as soon as possible..."


	6. Forsake Me Not

**Disclaimer:** I am neither JK Rowling nor James Cameron hence I do not own Harry Potter or Dark Angel

AN: I felt sorry for you so I'm uploading now and when I get the BETAed version back I will swap them over. First off thanks for all the reviews. If you have yet to review please do because I would love to hear what you think and it makes me update faster. Please no flames. Secondly, I am now back at school so I will have little time to write as I'm in my final year. However, I have up to chapter 9 written and a majority of the plot of the rest of the chapters worked out, so never fear I am well ahead. The thing that will take longest is getting my chappie back from my BETA as she is in the same boat as me. Oh, and I fixed chappie 4 as I missed one of Lydecker's lines when he is talking to Dumbledore. Sorry about that.

IMPORTANT NOTICE. I would like to thank kendis0 for bringing up several issues in her review, which are probably relevant for you now or in future chappies. First is the Sirius issue. I know he dies in the fifth book but I feel that after his death the books went downhill. I'm not the biggest Sirius fan and if he died in the books then he's dead. Nothing I can do about it. However, for the purpose of my story he is alive. If you do not agree with this then too bad because I'm not changing it. Who's to say that he wouldn't have fallen through even if Remus didn't 'summon' him? Secondly, about Lydecker being at Hogwarts. He's there because I said so. Pretty much my Dumbledore has brains and decided that the students need to learn how to fight with and without wands. Lydecker came along and was a perfect choice (this will be explained later). I chose not rewrite Harry's life because as I said in an earlier AN I'm in my final year of high school and don't have a lot of time for writing and doing this would take too much time. My thinking is why should I rewrite Harry's life if I can fit what I need and what into the story another way. Thirdly, I was going to address the timeline issue in this chappies AN anyway. I know the DA and HP timeline don't mesh but since when does DA have magic in it anyway? It doesn't. This is primarily a HP story with a DA background hence it is in the HP section. I will change the DA story to fit in with what I want and need. Yes, the DA world is different to the HP one but as far as I know only America was effected by the pulse, so England is still plain England. The difference will show in later chappies. Finally, I don't know why people think Harry as moronic. Yes, he is shy but moronic – I think not. He can't be a complete moron if he can ace DADA run Dumbledore's Army and fight Voldemort on a yearly basis. Luck will only work to a certain extent, so Harry has to have some kind of skill to pull these off. Remember people are not always who the seem on the outside. JK Rowling shows us Harry through a third person's view not a first so we don't get to see the real Harry (from the inside). My story is the same except the narrator knows Harry's darkest and most guarded secret. Just because JK Rowling wrote his adventures to sound like luck doesn't mean he didn't use skill because coincidently not many people have witnessed Harry's battles firsthand. Luck is used as an excuse to explain the unexplainable. I hope this answers any questions people have at the moment and if there are any more I would be happy to answer them. Just remember more then half the story is still left so many questions will be answered in them.

Realdarkangel: You will be happy. I have decided that there will be no parings in this story.

_**Memories/dreams **_

_Thoughts_

o0line break0o

**Chapter 5: Forsake Me Not**

Today was not a good day. Not only was everyone eyeing him suspiciously but Brin had started asking questions she should not. Questions that could connect to him. That and he was sitting through History of Magic lesson. The only facts that interested him were the tactics and strategies and that was only because of the soldier in him and Ulric the Oddball definitely didn't fall into that category. Unfortunately unlike Ron he didn't have the luxury to sleep anymore. If he fell asleep anything could happen and he wouldn't know. Luckily he didn't have to sleep. So Harry sat there staring off into space Professor Binn's voice barley registering in his brain. Ron was next to him his head on the table lightly snoring and Hermione was in front, her head bent over a piece of paper writing notes furiously.

Bzzzzz. Bzzzzz.

Harry's eyes widened as his hand went to his pants pocket. He could feel the phone Zack had given him vibrate. His eyes wandered to Bin knowing she would've heard it. She didn't move. It looked like she hadn't heard anything. The buzzing stopped. Nobody had noticed.

The bell rang waking those who fell asleep. Bleary eyed they filed out of the lesson. Harry was agitated. The call he had received 30 minutes before.

"Harry are you coming to lunch?"

"I'll be there in a little while. I'm busting to go." Harry walked away leaving Ron and Hermione to go to the great hall for lunch.

o0FTD0o

"What do you think you are doing?!"

"What were you thinking not telling me about Lydecker and Brin?"

"That has nothing to d-"

"Don't go there Az! Of course it has something to do with me. If you get caught everyone's position could be comprised!"

"Don't think I don't know that! No one will be compromised because I won't be caught."

"I order you to retreat. You're not safe there anymore."

"You're not my CO Zack and I don't have to do what you say. I'm staying."

"I –"

"And don't give me the I'm your big brother talk."

"Fine. If you going to be like that all connections between you and the others will be cut."

"Fine."

"Wait! If something does happen the phone will still send a signal to me."

"But won't that tell them your position?"

"Yes, but I can't leave you without any help if you're caught."  
"But you're cutting all connections between us."

"Only between you and the others and you won't be able to talk to me. I'm your big brother and I have to look out for you as well as the others."

"I guess this is bye then."

I just hope there will be no need for you to use the phone again."

"Me too. Bye."

Beeeeeeeeeeeeeep.

o0FTD0o

"Report."

"Someone had a phone in History of Magic today, sir."

"Really. Do you know who's it was?"

"No, sir. I couldn't compromise my position."

"Well done. Keep searching. You are dismissed."

o0FTD0o

ATTENTION PROFESSOR LYDECKER'S

6TH YEAR DEFENCE CLASS

All 6th year students are required to

wear sweat pants and either a t-shirt

or tank top to their Defence class

from now on.

Professor Donald Lydecker

o0FTD0o

"Thank you all for coming. To start things off, any news of Voldemort?" Dumbledore's question was met with a decidedly negative answer.

"Severus keep an eye on him. I have a feeling he might be planning something. Now, onto a more pressing issue, Harry. First I would like to say I am highly disappointed in you Severus for causing such trouble. As you would have heard there was an official investigation into Harry's OWL results after Severus accused him of cheating –"

"But the brat did cheat. Just because he thinks he is above everything else –"

"Now, now Severus calm down. As I was saying, Sirius did some investigating into his school records and I personally did some cheating charms on his exams. I found no sign of cheating. Sirius if you may."

"What I found was unusual. How many of you other than Snape remember marking any of his tests?

Well according to his records he has aced every test he has taken since first year. However, there were inconsistencies between them and normal class assignments. Either Harry held back purposefully, is really lucky or is a brilliant con artist. The only exceptions were in Divination which is a load or crap and Potions where if his tests had been marked fairly –"

"What are you trying to say about me?!"

"Severus!" Snape leaned back ad sulked in hi chair.

"Continue Sirius."

"Yes, sir. If his Potions tests had been marked fairly he would have aced those as well."

"Thank you. It was this evidence that convinced the board to drop the charges. What still surprises me is how we could've missed this. Minevra?"

"We don't often have tests as the major part of assessment is practical…I suppose we never really take muh notice of whose we are marking. We assume the highest is Miss Granger's and he next belongs to a student who actually studied for it."

"Very well. No news has come from Mr Weasley or Miss Granger yet so I assume everything is fine. I have found out what the note means." Dumbledore's statement was met with a barrage of questions. He lifted a hand and the order quietened.

"It was Donald Lydecker that was able to interpret it and told me its meaning. It was written in code. The recipient and the sender, a co ordinate, a time and a date. The time and date matches with when we went to pick up Harry and the co ordinate matches with a warehouse that had been broken into. However, Harry knew nothing about it and did not know what the note says..." Dumbledore trailed off.

"If you find something else bring it to me straight away. Is there any other news? No. The meeting is over. You may go."

The order left, leaving Dumbledore alone in his office. He put a Lemon Drop into his mouth savouring the sweet et sour taste of the candy. A smile formed on his lips when Fawkes appeared in a flash of flame in front of him.

"Did you get it my friend? Thank you."

Fawkes dropped a letter in his hand before flying over to the perch and falling asleep. Dumbledore opened the seal of the letter knowing what it would say already. His smile dropped leaving a frown of worry on his face.

"Oh my. This is not what I expected."

o0FTD0o

_Relax. In the Blue Lady's name 483 RELAX! Did I just call myself 483! Shit. Shit. Shit. He's coming._

Lydecker walked past the line of student assessing their build and what they would be good at. He was getting close to the end of the line and Harry. He didn't know what to dohis instinct was tellinghim to stand up straight, to look forward, to stand at command but his brain told him to relax, to slouch, to do anything but fall into old habits.

"Last but not least. Mr Potter."

Emerald met grey.

**_He was lying on a hard bed, his wrists and ankles were strapped down so he couldn't move. A bright light shone in his eyes broken up every now and than by people in hospital masks. He could hear and feel his bones being broken. The pain was not as bad as it would've been if he was fully human but it still hurt. He didn't cry out in fear of being punished. He heard the door open and footsteps walk towards him. Harry turned his head grey eyes met hazel-green. Lydecker has come to check on the doctor's progress._**

Harry was pulled out of his memories as Lydecker moved back to the front of the classroom.

"From what I have seen very few of you seem to be in any kind of shape. Now drop and give me 20."

Only the muggleborns and some half bloods knew what he meant and bent down to begin doing push ups. The others stared awkwardly at each other before copying everyone else. Everyone dropped to the floor in exhaustion after the first couple.

"Everybody up and run on the spot until I say stop. Ready. Start."

Groans could be heard from all the students as they pulled their body up and forced themselves to move.

"Stop! I see we have a lot of work to do before we start training. For the next four weeks you will do 20 push ups, 20 sit ups and run around the lake once a day and that will not include what we do here in class. I can not start training you until you are fitter then the average slug. Class dismissed. Brin can you please stay behind I need to talk to you."

The class walked out, Brin reassured Hermione she would see her at lunch before walking up to Lydecker.

"Any news on 483, soldier?"

"Not yet, sir."

" Keep a look out. Here's a list of suspects so far; watch and report to me any other names you think should be added or removed. You are dismissed."

o0FTD0o

The fluttering of wings drowned out the sound of the breakfast crowd. It had been two weeks since Lydecker had ordered them to train everyday. While everyone had improved Harry only felt himself returning to old habits. He fought it. So far he had managed to stay under Lydecker's radar. He hoped. How long that would last he didn't know. His musings were broken when a brown owl landed on his plate of bacon. He glared at it but it only stuck out its leg. Giving up Harry untied the letter and watch the owl fly away. He shook his head and took a good look at his mail. A frown formed on his face. The parchment looked slightly different and there was no name on the front. He opened it carefully in case it held a curse in it but he highly doubted it. A knot was beginning to form in his stomach, somehow he knew it was from Zack and that could never be good. He dropped it. Two words jumped out at him from the page. Those two words made him gasp and those two words ripped open his heart.

Ben's dead.


	7. Over The Edge

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing but JK Rowling and James Cameron do.

AN: First off soz for the long update wait. School has been pretty hectic this last term and it looks like it won't calm down for the next. I've had the next three chappies written since my last update and am halfway through the next after those. I wasn't gonna post this chappie till I got another written but I got a case of writers block and I have almost beaten it. This chappie isn't BETA'ed coz it won't let me into the file so soz for any mistakes. Also, this chapter is a bit angsty to start off with but don't worry it doesn't last.

Thanks to all my lovely reviews it was only because of you that I didn't wait longer to update and I promise it won't be this long for the next one. I have some special mentions:

**AnimeRebel1014 –** thanks I am glad you are enjoying it so much. Not my best work I admit as I find it easier to write original stories.

**BitterIcing – **I loved your two cents worth. I tried to hold my annoyance at it as much as I could. Who honestly writes a review like that when the story has only just started?!

**NATWEST – **To answer your two questions…Other DA cast members will be showing. I'm not completely sure who exactly but all most of the will be mentioned at some point. I like the DNA idea thing. I might use it if it will fit into what I have planned for the story.

You don't have long to wait until things begin adding up and getting very hairy for a few of our loved characters . I shall not say anymore. Onward to the story.

_**Memories/dreams **_

_Thoughts_

o0line break0o

**Chapter 6: Over The Edge**

A cold night breeze weaved its way through Harry's hair sending it back and stinging his face. The cold didn't particularly affect him; it would have to be at least -10º before he began feeling really cold. He ran a hand through his hair remembering a time when it had constantly been in an army style crew cut, ever since he had never had really short hair. A sigh escaped Harry's lips. He knew he was trying to avoid thinking about it. It had been a week since he had found out about Ben's death and every night he had come to sit on the roof of Gryffindor tower. Whenever he needed to think he came out here. Since his first year it had been his refuge but it was not helping this time. Ben's death had increased the hole in his heat joining with Eve's. It was one of their flaws. They were created to be more human than the others, to be able to think and feel and even years of training could not remove it, only reindoctrination and that was not an option. He just wanted the pain to stop. The halls had become cold and lonely and at every corner he could hear a gun shot and a thump as Eve fell to the ground dead. Other times he could hear Ben's scared voice as he wished he was back at Manticore. He hated it. He could kill without a second thought yet the death of his brother constantly ran through his mind. He wished he had never opened the letter but he knew it wouldn't have changed anything. He had loved his life in England, until his past had caught up with him. He didn't want to but he knew in his heart that if he never wanted to see Manticore again he would have to leave but he couldn't leave his friends behind.

Harry stood up getting ready to go back inside. He looked over the edge and chucked the ripped pieces of the note away. He would never stop wanting revenge on Manticore for pushing his brother over the edge but for now he had chucked away his grief over Ben's death. He couldn't do anything to change it so he saluted Ben; a fallen soldier, a fallen comrade, a fallen brother.

o0FTD0o

"You're looking much better today, Harry."

"Thanks 'Mione. That stomach bug really hit me hard."

"I still don't know why you refused to go to Madam Pomfrey."  
"How can our immune system ever strengthen when we are constantly curing ourselves with quick fix magical remedys? Before you know it you'll be reliant on those things. This way I won't get as sick as often."

"I guess bu-"

"You look better today, Harry."

"Thank you Brin." Harry looked at his watch. "Oh my, look at the time. I've forgotten my books in the tower. See you in class."

Brin sighed as he strode away. "He really doesn't like me."

"Don't take it personally. Since first year has tried to kill him every year and some of them were people he trusted. So you can see why he doesn't trust easily especially after last year…."

"What happened last year?"

"Nothing." Hermione said a little too quickly to be convincing. Brin studied her closely.

"How much do you know about Harry?"

"Well, I know he likes –"

"No. I mean really know him, about his childhood and all that."

"He lived with his aunt , uncle and cousin after his parents were murdered and….they didn't treat him well…and…." Hermione's eyes widened in surprise "….that's all I know."

Brin's eyes narrowed at the door Harry had left by.

_Stupid human. Now we have a new suspect._

o0FTD0o

"Very few witches and wizards have the ability and power to become an animagus. There is a potion which you will be making with Professor Snape that will be able to show you your form if you have one. If by chance one of you do you will have the choice of taking private lessons with me to complete the transformation…"

Harry tuned Professor McGonagall out. He knew that if he did have an animagus form it would be whatever feline Manticore had used to design him but because it was part of his DNA there was a chance there was already too animal to be able to change into one. Either way he didn't particularly, even if he didn't have a form he already had all the attributes. He closed his eyes and placed his head in his hands. He felt it. Slight tremors were running through his hands, worsening slowly. He pulled them under the table, his mind assessing all options and consequences. He hissed grasping his forehead.

"Harry are you alright? Is it you-know-who?" Ron asked. Harry nodded in conformation his face contorting in pain.

"Go see Madam Pomfrey or go lie down. I'll cover for you." Harry smiled at his friend in thanks and grabbed his books slipped out of the room one hand still clutching his scar.

Harry sighed in relief as he closed the door. Luckily they had Transfiguration with Ravenclaw, their constat questioning kept McGonagall busy, if it had been Slytherin they would've pointed him out to get him in trouble and without knowing it shipped him off to the closest Manticore facility. Moving fast he began walking towards the nearest and safest place he could go; Moaning Myrtle's bathroom. The shakes were wracking through his whole body making it hard for him to move.

"Well, well, well, look who it is. Pothead. What are you doing? Skipping class to cry over your pathetic excuse for a life or maybe the blood traitors you call your parents." Harry spun around not being able to handle Malfoy's petty remarks. Malfoy gasped. His nemesis was shaking uncontrollably and a thin sheet of sweat covered his forehead. He had moved like lightening and grabbed his throat. Malfoy was finding it increasingly harder to breathe as Harry's vice grip cut off his air supply. He felt his back hit the stone wall behind him, his feet gradually lifting off the ground as Harry held him up.

"I don't want to listen to your whiny voice anymore. I'm tired of it. If I hear one more word about my mom or dad come from your mouth again I swear I'll kill you. And for your information I left my class because I have a major headache. Now leave me alone!" Harry dropped Malfoy to the ground and left. Malfoy gulped, rooted to the spot. For those few seconds Harry had looked murderous…was murderous and he had no doubt that he would follow through with his threat. Harry's complete personality turn around had surprised Draco but what surprised him more was his transition from and English accent to an American.

o0FTD0o

The sink broke under Harry's grip. Water mixed with sweat dripped down his face. The bottle in his hands was shaking furiously making it hard for him to open it. The lid popped and fell to the floor. He brought the edge to his mouth swallowing three pills at once. He could see his reflection in the mirror, eyes glazed over in pain and a pasty white face.

_**They were all standing in line. A Sergent was walking along in front of them. A thump. Jack fell to the floor shaking. Two guards came in, lifting him up and taking him away. Max was the only one who dared look.**_

"_**Eyes to the front!"**_

_**Fear filled eyes snapped up to look ahead. It was the last time any of their eyes saw Jack again.**_

The mirror smashed, sending pieces of glass flying to the ground and cutting into Harry's fist. He leaned against the wall and slid down relieved for its cool surface on his skin. Hands cradled his face allowing blood to drip onto his uniform. While he did not need to sleep his lack of as starting to have an effect on him. The extra stress on his body from keeping him awake was leaving him more susceptible to more frequent and violent attacks. Slowly he began to stop shaking and regained enough strength to stand up. His robes were stained with blood and sweat, water dripped from the hem. He splashed water on his face wiping away the sticky sweat. His hands wrapped around to the back of his neck where they met in the centre of a tattoo. He turned around lifting the back of his hair exposing a barcode. The area around it was slightly red from it reappearing after having been lasered off. He sighed as he pulled out a container out if his bag as well as a make up sponge. Dabbing the sponge in the container he rubbed the substance where the tattoo was, slowly covering it up. After he finished he looked again, this time he saw an unblemished neck. Cleaning his robes with a quick spell he raced off to the dormitories so no one would know he didn't have a headache.

"Oooo. Isn't he so brave, getting a tattoo on his neck. Whatever it is it looks really cool…why is he hiding it though? Was he a naughty boy?" Myrtle giggled as she dove back into her toilet sending water flying across the bathroom floor.

o0FTD0o

"Whoa, mate you look like death."

"Thanks Ron." Harry rolled his eyes at his friends comment as he came down the dormitory stairs.

"So how's you scar?"

"Yeah, ok. Voldemort was a tad pissed…hey, do you know where Brin is?"

"She's in the library with 'Mione."

"Thanks." Harry walked out of the common room missing the questioning look on his best friends face.

o0FTD0o

Harry walked along the rows of bookshelves searching for his sister. He knew he was taking a risk, they might get close and he could slip up or she could take it as him staying under the radar. However, keeping things the way they were was certain to tip her off to who he was. He was lucky to have lasted this long. Spotting her on a table near the charms section he strode over and sat down.

"Hey, do you know where Hermione is?"

Brin's face dropped. "Yeah, she's looking for a book on healing charms. I've got to go anyway so I'll leave you two to talk." She went to leave but Harry stopped her.

"Wait. I actually wanted to talk to you. I just wanted to say sorry. I've acted like a real ass to you. It's just that now people generally have a tendency for wanting to kidnap or kill me but I realise that you and your uncle plan neither….hopefully. I can't promise to be best friends but can we start over?" A smile broke out on Brin's face as she extended her hand.

"Hi, I'm Brin." Harry took it.

"Harry Potter. Nice to meet you."

o0FTD0o

"Any news 784?"

"I have crossed the Longbottom and Zabini boy off the list, sir."

"Have you got any suspicions?"

Brin hesitated. "There is one…but I don't know, sir. His past is not well known but there is nothing else that would suggest he is 483."

"Who is it, soldier?"

"Harry Potter, sir."

"Hmmm, you could be onto something. Keep a watch on him and as soon as he slips up we will confirm and capture. Dismissed."

o0FTD0o

"I saw you talking to Harry in the library today."

"Yeah, look Hermione I really don't want to talk right now."

"What's wrong Brin?"

"It's nothing…Harry apologised to me and wants to be friends. It's just that this could change everything but it might not either. It's so confusing. I'm going to bed." Brin walked up to the girls dormitories leaving a confused Hermione behind.

"Did you understand any of that?"

"Not really." Ron walked out of the shadows.

"How could it change everything? It's not like they're going to date or anything…"

"You're right, Harry doesn't like Brin enough to go out with he-"

"Maybe it's something else…"

"What then?"

"I don't know but I plan to find out."


	8. Blast From The Past

**Disclaimer: **I own Harry Potter and Dark Angel…..in my dreams.

AN: A new chappie! I've finished writing chappie 9 or 10 (can't remember) so here's chappie 7. I hope you enjoy. Again, soz it's not BETA'd but my BETA is having trouble sending things to me to the point that she can't send me nots from psych!! Anyway enjoy the chappie and REVIEW!! The more reviews the faster I update!

Thanks to all my reviewers especially petites sorcieres (Don't get mad at Hermione…yet. She really doesn't mean any harm. You'll get have to keep reading to find out what happens with the three from Manticore. I can tell you not everything is as it seems…conspiracy dum dum dummmm), BitterIcing (thanks for that I hadn't realised it wasn't on blushes.), Touch of the Wind (thanks for the offer. If I get stuck again I will give you a ring…or PM) and finally DarthDuckula (because you reviewed ).

To the story thespians!

_**Memories/dreams **_

_Thoughts_

o0line break0o

**Chapter 7: Blast From The Past**

Whispers echoed through the silent halls. Lydecker's boots clicked on the stone floor as he led his sixth year Defence class through the great hall and outside. He dropped a box on the ground, turning to face his class. A smile played on his lips as they all fell silent... It was the thing he missed most about being a CO; the power over his kids, the power to control them, to make them silent in his presence.

"Today will be the last day of physical training and I have decided to do something different." He bent over, opening the box he pulled out a pair of bathers.

"We're going swimming. Find your size and get changed in the rooms provided."

The students surged forward scavenging through the box to find a pair that would fit them and then rushed off to get changed.

Harry's hand hovered above the handle of the change room door. He always wore baggy clothes and didn't shower with others for a reason. He could hide in them, hide who he really was. Now there was no place to hide. The board shorts exposed him for what he really was. He turned the handle and stepped outside. At first no one noticed as they began congregating at the edge of the lake but soon everyone started looking at each other nervously. Slowly people saw Harry and their eyes didn't move on. Girls' mouths hung open and guys looked on jealously. Harry stood there only in a pair of blue board shorts his lightly tanned skin had already begun to sweat in the unusually hot weather. The girls couldn't help but stare at his slightly muscled body and the outline of a potential six pack before travelling up to his glassless eyes. Harry shifted his feet nervously but soon grew annoyed.

"Unless you've failed to notice, the teacher and the lake are that way."

Everyone's eyes widened at the coldness of his voice and turned away looking towards the front where Harry's finger was pointing.

"Are there any questions before we begin?" Lydecker inwardly groaned. Why did he have to be landed with such weaklings?

"Yes, Mr Longbottom."

"Umm, w-what if….what we c-can't swim, Professor?"

"Then stick to the shallows. Everyone in."

The class made its way to the edge of the lake at Lydecker's command and walked in. Harry followed the others, his feet hitting the cool water and slightly sinking into the muddy bottom.

_**Water. Chains. Max. Zack. Jondy. Lydecker. He couldn't breathe. He couldn't move. Chains held him down as Lydecker watched, timing how long they cold hold their breath for. He felt the water move, turning his head he saw Jondy struggling to get to the surface and to air. His eyes met Max's and Zack's and then Lydecker's. He saw a frown form on his trainers face. Suddenly the chains loosened and Jondy shot to the top of the tank. He kicked up. Air.**_

Harry shook his head and dived into the deep water joining his friends.

o0FTD0o

It had taken him a while but finally he had found it. The England Manticore base. He had watched the place for a few days and had even managed to torture some information out of a guard. Of course it looked like a wolf or some other wild animal had attacked him. Unlike some of the others killing did not faze him too much. As Lydecker said death was a part of life and was sometimes necessary to reach your goals. However, he drew the line at innocents not involved with Manticore. The guard had served his purpose and the information he gave useful. The DNA lab had been moved here where there was less chance of discovery and damage. For now it would stay like that but if he had anything to do with it, the lab would go down with the rest of the operation and any bastard unlucky enough to get in the way. It was the only way to stay safe, to keep the others, his family safe and that is all that mattered.

o0FTD0o

Harry was nervous. They had finished physical training and today they were starting martial arts. In truth he didn't know what to expect. It had been eight years since he had been in one of Lydecker's training classes and even then they went through forms and had mock fights every lesson. Now everybody was starting out, weren't soldiers and how Lydecker would teach them was a mystery. The door opened and they entered.

"You will all form a circle around the room. I will the n pick one of you at a time to have a mock battle with Brin since she is the only one with experience to test your instincts and what skills you have."

Harry followed Hermione and Ron to a space at the back of the room where he was able to hide in shadow. All exists and potential dangers were noted, all outcomes were taken into consideration and a plan as fats forming in his mind. He saw Lydecker pick up the class roll and run his finger down it. Harry's heart missed a beat.

"Lavender Brown."

A sigh of relief escaped his lips.

"Lavender Brown, please come forward."

"Lavender hasn't been feeling very well and is in the hospital wing, sir."

"Thank you Miss Patil. Since Miss Brown seems to be indisposed we will continue with the next person." He paused.

"Harry Potter."

Harry took a breath and stepped forward. Ron and Hermione moved a bit to get a better view of the fight. Brin faced off her opponent.

"Stop! Under willing participation I don't have to fight and I don't want to."

"I was hired to teach you to fight so I think I deserve a reason, don't you, so why Mr Potter? Why do you refuse?"

"There was an accident. When I was younger my cousin took Karate lessons at a local dojo, I didn't participate but I used to watch every lesson. One day all the parents and the sensei went into another room to talk. Two of the older students started arguing and it broke into a fight. All I could see were kicks and punches but we all heard a crack, even the parents. One of the boys fell to the ground and the parents started rushing in. He didn't move. The guy he was fighting had kicked the back of his head pretty hard and had accidentally broken his neck. He never forgave himself for killing the other boy. I remember the pained cries and looks on the dead boy's parent's faces. They looked like they were dying inside. Since that day I swore off martial arts."

The class was silent at Harry's story. It had hit home how dangerous the class was. It could save their life but it could also take another's. No one saw the slight nod of Lydecker's head but they did see Brin move. Harry felt the air move behind me. He didn't have time to think as his instincts kicked in. He spun around, blocking Brin's punch as he did so. His eyes met Brin's then Lydecker's.

"Sit down in you seats. I believe we've done enough training today. We will continue to discuss Mr Potter's tale. Death happens. It is a part of life. You cannot be afraid of it or it will consume you and cloud your judgement. Sometimes it is the only option. Would you much rather die or your enemy?"

"But sir, what about innocents? Like in Harry's story? Is it right to kill them to?"

"If the need arise, then Miss Granger, yes it is."

Harry stood up at the answer. His eyes blazed with emerald fire, flashes of Manticore going through his mind.

"It is never right for innocents to be killed. Never." He picked up his bag and left not missing the smile that played on Lydecker's lips.

"Now, without any more interruptions, back to lesson….."

o0FTD0o

"Well done 784. I believe we have found 483."

"Harry Potter, sir?"

"Yes, we will make our move soon."

"We should spend some more time observing. Harry does not seem like an X5….sir."

"Why did you suggest him in the first place if he was an unlikely suspect?"

"Because…"

"Don't tell me you're getting soft soldier. Meet me here tomorrow night. You need to be reminded of your place. But you do have a point we will need solid proof of who he is. Dismissed."

o0FTD0o

"You better have good news for me Deck."

"Don't worry Renfro, I do. I think I've found 483."

"You think, but you're not positive. How is that? How has he escaped detection until now?"

"…"

"He is definitely one of yours Deck. Just hope for your sake that you have found him and he is back at the compound soon."

"Thank you. I will also be bringing in 784 tomorrow night. She needs a reminder of who she is."

"I'll have it ready."

Beeeeeeeep.

o0FTD

Brin sat up straight in the chair. Her wrists and ankles were tied down. Her eyes showed acceptance. She could not talk from the ball and wood covering blocking her mouth. A doctor came into her peripheral vision, holding a needle. He stuck it into her arm and injected a substance. She tensed slightly and felt her mind become fuzzy but clear at the same time. The covering was taken from her mouth and a red laser shot into her eye. All she knew was the voice.

"I hate to do this but you are forgetting your place 784. It is time to remedy that."

o0FTD0o

Harry walked towards the Great Hall, lines of worry marring his face. He had been on the roof of Gryffindor tower last night when he saw two people cross the grounds to the front gate. He focused in on them, their faces becoming closer and clearer. He shrunk down when he saw who they were; Brin and Lydecker. Feeling someone watching them Brin looked up but she was snapped away when Lydecker grabbed her shoulder and pulled her forward at a faster pace. Harry sighed with relief and had watched the grounds for the rest if the night to see when they got back. They didn't

Harry sat down in his usual spot on Gryffindor table; next to Ron and in front of Hermione. He began filling his plate with food and eating it his brows never uncreasing he constantly kept checking the head table. Dumbledore stood up and Harry's head snapped to the front.

"As you have probably noticed Professor Lydecker is currently missing from the head table. Unfortunately there has been a family emergency and the Professor and Brin had to leave for the day. All Defence classes we resume tomorrow."

Harry snorted at Lydecker's excuse.

_Family emergency. Manticore could hardly be considered family._

"Ah, it looks like the post has arrived."

Harry looked up into a mass of feathers, chaos and letters. Owls started diving towards the recipients of their letters they carried. A non discrepant barn owl dived for Harry a large envelope attached to its feet. He didn't like the feel of this. Something was wrong. Last time he received a letter from a strange owl he had found out his brother had died. The owl stuck out its foot waiting for Harry to take its burden away. He did. Ron and Hermione eyed the envelope and watched as Harry put it away.

"Who's it from? Aren't you going to open it?" Harry's eyes hardened and he glared at his bushy haired friend. He was already on edge from the letter and Hermione's prying was the last straw.

"Look, Hermione. I don't need to read my mail right here, right now and I definitely don't need to tell you who it's from or what it says. You're not my CO!" He stormed out of the Great Hall with a look that could kill. Once he was outside and had left the confines of the hall he punched a tree taking some of the wood along with it.

"Damn it." It couldn't be a coincidence that he had received a letter from an unknown source the day that Lydecker and Brin were away. To make matters worse he had blown up at Hermione and called her a CO. He had become too relaxed and now he was setting himself up for capture and suspicion. He was a soldier and what had happened shouldn't have. Maybe he should fall back on some of his old habits even though it was risky it was better then letting something else slip.

He slumped to the ground, leaning against the tree. He pulled out the letter. It had no markings on the front but the back was sealed with the Manticore emblem. Harry's breath got caught in his throat. He wanted to rip it apart and chuck it away but he was also curious. His curiosity won over and he ripped the seal open. He pulled out several pieces of paper on one of them was a note.

Did this man deserve to be killed by you? You can't fight what you are; a soldier, a hunter, a killer.

He turned the note over to show three pictures. One showed a picture of a bloodied body. The man's shirt was ripped open and torn in several places exposing a mauled and unidentifiable tattoo across hi heart. Not that Harry needed to see it to remember what is was. The others showed a group of kids, one was a close up…of him. Blood smeared all their face. Their poses were straight and tall, dirt and debris littered their army style hair huts. He stared at his younger self; short dark hair and what were then hazel eyes splashed with green. Drops of blood were scattered on his forehead and grey sweat suit. He could remember that day. It was about a year before the escape. It was for training. A hunt. A convict was sent into the woods where he tried to escape to gain his freedom. They waited in anticipation. This was what they were made for; to hunt, to kill. Instinct took over and adrenaline pounded through their veins as they ran after the man when Lydecker finished their countdown. This was their environment; they lithely jumped and climbed over rocks and trees. They could not be stopped and the man had no chance. He turned around, fear written across his face. They were catching up and fast. He was hit and they were onto him. His shirt was ripped open and a tattoo of a knife through a bleeding heart was exposed. An anomaly. They paused for a second at its sight but soon continued with fervour. They kicked and punched, mauling him to death. They felt nothing but the thrill of the kill. Grabbing the man's feet Zack and Ben dragged him back to the starting point. Standing at attention they waited for their next instructions from Lydecker.

Harry ripped the photos apart, anger and guilt clouded hiss vision. While they had been trained to not feel any emotions it was still in their DNA and living in the real world had removed most of that training. He pulled out his wand pointing it towards the photos, placing all his feelings into the spell.

"Incendio."

Harry lowered his wand drained of any emotions. The flames flickered reflecting in his eyes. It burned the photos into ash. Even if they wanted to no one would be able to repair them to see what horrors they held and the secrets that they told.


	9. The Night Sky Knows It All…And Luna

**Disclaimer: **Own Harry Potter and Dark Angel I do not.

AN: Sorry but it's another unBETA'd chappie. It's not long until things start heating up. Thanks for all the reviews especially petites sorcieres ( lol loved the review. CO is Chief Officer, so yeah kinda like mum in a weird twisted sort of way. A hint, Hermione won't do anything she wouldn't in the books), nait (this happens before Manticore is blown up, but, the storylines will cross at around that point) and BitterIcing (the photos were a trick from Deck to remind Harry of who and what he really was, a ploy to unsettle him).

Just finished reading Deathly Hallows a few hours ago (NO SPOILERS) and I must say that Jo did a really good job with it and I enjoyed it a lot more than Half Blood Prince. Although the ending was a tad anti-climactic, I actually burst out laughing when I read it. Hope you all enjoyed it as much as me and anted to slap Hermione as much as me…she was as bad as Cho at some points.

AN2: I'm starting to feel sorry for the trees in this story.

_**Memories/dreams **_

_Thoughts_

o0line break0o

**Chapter 8: The Night Sky Knows It All…And Luna**

Sirius shifted uncomfortably in his seat waiting for Dumbledore to arrive.

"Ahh, Sirius, hello my dear boy. Lemon drop?" Dumbledore said receiving a no at his offer for a candy.

"You're probably wondering why I have called you here early. I am sorry to say it is not for good news and I find it rather disturbing. It's about Harry…"

Sirius blanched. "Is he alright?"

"Yes, yes, he is fine. After the events of the past weeks I got some friends of mine to do some digging and the results were unsettling." Dumbledore handed Sirius a pile of paper. He looked through them, his brow increasingly dropping. He finally looked up from the papers, "where is the rest of it?"

"That is all there is."

"That can't be right. The only clues to Harry's existence are his Hogwarts records and a piece of paper at the ministry saying he is a wizard! Where are his birth records, past medical records, other school records? There is nothing to confirm that my godson is alive. Are you sure you looked everywhere in both magic and muggle records?"  
Dumbledore nodded sadly.

"If there are any records available, then they have been hidden somewhere we do not have access to –"

"So except for his Hogwarts records there is technically no Harry Potter?" Again his answer was a sad nod. Standing up he began to pace the room.  
"That can't be right! There has to be an explanation. Why haven't we notice this before?" He turned to Dumbledore.

"Are th-"

"Yes, I still have agents looking into it and if anything is found I will tell you straight away. We did not find out before because there was never any need to look at his records. Please have a Lemon drop." Sirius grabbed the sour candy from Dumbledore's hand and put it into his mouth. Instantly he felt himself calm down and his shoulders relax. He took a seat giving the old headmaster a half-hearted glare.

"You drugged the candy with a calming draft you barmy old coot. Now I won't ever look at candy in the same way ever again." Sirius said in mock hurt. Dumbledore laughed out loud, the twinkle returning to his eyes. It had been many years since he had seen the old Sirius Black but here he was sitting in front of him. While the man still had a lot to deal with at that moment his old self had pushed through for a few seconds. Maybe, just maybe he would push through everything and come out happy on the other side.

It was the sight of a laughing Dumbledore and a pouting Sirius that greeted Neville and Luna as they walked into the office.

"Y-You wanted to see us, Sir?"

"Ah, yes Mr Longbottom. Please take a seat. You too Miss Lovegood." Dumbledore said wiping a tear from his eye and conjuring two extra chairs.

"Lemon drop? No. I called you here today because both Sirius and I wanted to talk to you about Harry."

Neville looked at them quizzically. "What's wrong with Harry?"

"Alas, that is what we are trying to find out. We are asking because you worked quite closely with him last year. Mr Weasly and Miss Granger have so far come up with nothing. Have either of you noticed anything odd about Harry?"

Neville began to shake his head when a look of remembrance crossed his face.

"W-Well, he hasn't been sleeping much this year. I've woken a few times to see his bed empty and he wasn't in the common room when I checked. Once I saw him come in from the window but the only place he could've come from was the roof but I don't know how he would've got on their without his firebolt. I was half asleep at the time so I might've imagined it…"

"Does he seem tired in class?" Dumbledore asked.

"N-No, he acts like he slept through the whole night."

Very well then. Thank you Mr Longbottom. Miss Lovegood?"

Sirius was twitching in his seat, wanting to demand that Neville tell him more but a look from Dumbledore quietened him. Luna's eyes were staring into space her eyes the cloudy blue that they always were.

"He lives without living. A face without a name. The Greek beast follows to hold claim what he owns." Her eyes changed from cloudy to clear.

"His secrets are only his to tell." As fast as they had cleared her eyes clouded again.

"Sir, have you ever seen a Balckelhorn?" The room sat in silence at her change. Sirius looked ready to shake to get clear answers and not riddles. However, his eyes had widened, his brain making connections he didn't want it to. He didn't want it to be true.

"No, unfortunately I have not been lucky enough but if I do I will tell you. Thank you for your time."

Neville and Luna stood up as their chairs disappeared and began walking back to their common rooms. When they were out of earshot Sirius stood up, both his hands rested on the desk, a growl left his throat.

"Why? Why did you let her go?"

Dumbledore sighed, offering another Lemon drop.

"No! We could've found out what was going on with Harry but you let the answers walk out the door!"

"Please, Sirius. Since you refuse to have a Lemon drop can you sit down and try to calm yourself down."  
"How do you expect me to calm down?! Somehow she knows more about Harry then we do and you let her leave."

Dumbledore folded his hands, calmly placing them on the desk.

"We would not be able to get more out of her. Miss Lovegood is a sempath-"

"I thought they were extinct."

"Luna is the only known one. Not many people can recognise what she is."

"That's why she's always spaced out."

"Yes, she is able to see what is hidden, the unseen, and this overwhelms her conscious state especially when there is a lot of people around. Everyone should take more notice of what she says."

Sirius nodded his agreement, his anger earlier having dissipated with a plausible answer. He stood up, shaking Dumbledore's hand goodbye before leaving in a flash of green fire, a contemplative look on his face.

o0FTD0o

X5-474

Great Hall. 2400. Alone.

X5-483.

o0FTD0o

"483 has made contact, Sir."

"Has he now. What did he have to say?"

"He wants to me with me tonight in the Great Hall. What are my orders?"

"Go. Get as much information from him as you can. See if he slips. We need to bring him in as soon as possible. Dismissed."

o0FTD0o

RENFRO,

I NEED YOU TO SEND ME THE X5-48 FILES. WE WILL BE BRINGING HIM IN SOON. GET EVERYTHING READY, HE SHOULD BE THERE WITHIN A WEEK.

D.LYDECKER

o0FTD0o

The sixth years walked into their defence class and were surprise to find tables already set up. Sitting down they waited for Lydecker to tell them what was happening.

"I was asked if I was willing to share some information about my life with the class by two students earlier this week. It made me realise how rude it has been of me to not introduce myself properly so I will spend part of this lesson doing just that." Lydecker's eyes scanned the sea of students staring intently at him. Lavander and Pavarti were smiling widely as they got their wish.

"As you know I'm from America and my name is Donald Lydecker. I used to be a colonel in the army. My career was going fine until I watched my wife die in front of me, after that it all went down. I got depressed and began drinking, hoping to drown my sorrows away. What saved me were my kids." Lydecker's sober face brightened when he saw the reaction of the class. Many had their mouths hanging open in surprise at the thought that he had children of his own.

"No, I don't have kids myself, I just began helping at a local orphanage. The kids there were great and I soon thought of them as my own because the caretaker was a horrid women with no love for them. They were so brave, especially Ben, he used to tell the others stories every night…" Lydecker trailed off remembering the stories he had heard Ben telling the others when they thought they were alone.

"Yes, Miss Patil?" Pavarti tool a breath as she asked "Did you have a favourite?" Lydecker chuckled his eyes shining. How they reminded him of his kids, except they would dare not ask any questions let alone one such as that.

"I didn't have a favourite but I did have soft spot for Max and Az." Hermione's hand shot into the air trying to be noticed from the back of the room wanting to ask the question in all of the student's minds, including Harry's who was interested in how his life story was going to play out in Lydecker's alternate universe.

"I know what you're going to ask Miss Granger. You're all wondering what happened to them." The class nodded in anticipation but soon stopped and stared at each other as tears began forming in the corners of their teachers' eyes.

"I had only been there for about six months, a year at most, when they decided to run away. Some of them were caught before they could get too far and returned home safely but twelve escaped that night, and I've been trying to find them ever since."

The class sat in silence as Lydecker finished his story. Harry wanted to run up there and punch him, to scream at him that Manticore was never his home, that all that was held there were memories of pain, suffering and captivity, there was no love. He had only wanted 'his kids', his soldiers to be the best, and they were. Lydecker looked up at the class from the ground and stared each and every one of them in the eye and sighed.

"I think that is enough for today. I want you to begin writing an essay about the ethics of learning and using martial arts for the rest of the lesson. It is to be handed up at the beginning of next week." Lydecker ordered as he walked around his desk. Watching as the class got out paper and began writing; he opened the desk draw and pulled out a pile of pictures. They depicted his kids, his unit, standing in a row after they had been sent out hunting a convicted criminal. Blood splattered there face and dirt was smeared on their clothes and through their hair. A smile escaped his lips as he remembered that Day; he had been so proud of them. No matter what they thought, he loved them as his own children and he would reunite them someday.

o0FTD0o

Brin stood in the Great Hall waiting for her brother to show. Her eyes scanned the dark room reflecting white from her night vision She was clad in a Manticore issue uniform; blue grey t-shirt with blue army print cargos. A school robe hid it from any prying eyes that might pass through by accident or purpose. A figure walked in from the shadows, a hood hiding their identity. Brin's stance slackened slightly as she recognised who it was.

"Brother."

"Brin."

Her eyes widened in confusion and then realisation dawned in them. He had used a voice changing spell.

"Don't trust me, Az?"

"No."

"So why did you want to talk to me? Want to go home because I can arrange that."

"Over my dead body," Harry hissed.

"That can be arranged as well. So what do you want?"

"To leave me alone. Leave Hogwarts and go back to America. You're not wanted here."

"Hermione likes me and I know she would be sad to see me leave."

"Brining in a Hogwarts student into the argument, you're crossing the line Brin."

"No, we crossed that line years ago when we escaped. We don't belong here and you know it. Why else wouldn't you have told anybody who and what you are? Because deep down you know they won't be able to accept what you really are." Brin smiled as she saw his reaction. Already he had begun relying on what Manticore had taught him. Soon he would be there again.

"Come back home and everything will be alright."

Harry laughed. "Manticore never and will never be my home. They do nothing but use us. Whereas I am always home here."

Brin was beginning to get annoyed with her brothers petty banter. She had an assignment to complete and she was going to do it.

"We can do this several ways, Az. One: You can come with us willingly. Two: We can force you. Three: We can expose you. It's your pick either way you can kiss Hogwarts goodbye."

Harry smirked, "you would never expose me because then the entire operation is exposed."

"Is it?"

He didn't like the look on her face. He knew very well they could expose him without exposing themselves. His head turned as he heard a scraping on the stone ground followed by a squeak. A grin formed under his hood.

"Leave me alone Brin…you don't want to see the consequences. Now, I have a rat to catch." He began to move off but paused to hear what Brin said next.

"What consequences? You'll kill me? You can't deny it Az. You are a soldier, a killer and you can't hide from it. I assure you, you will be home soon."

He moved off again leaving Brin alone in the silent hall a knowing smile on her face.

_Don't worry my dear brother, you will be home before you know it._

With that last thought she slipped off to tell Lydecker of the conversation.

Harry scanned the empty corridor, removing his hood as he did so. He knew his prey was here somewhere. He closed his eyes and evened his breathing.

Click. Click. Shuffle

There. He spun to his right, his eyes snapped open and he focused in on a crack next to a rusted suit of armour. A slight glow could be seen from an artificial paw. Harry smirked. In a flash he had dived and caught the creature by its tail. It squirmed in his hand desperately trying to escape. The stupid rat had heard too much. Harry sighed knowing that even a voice changing spell couldn't stop the animal from sensing who he was. Now he couldn't hand him in and clear Sirius' name as the rat was sure to squeal.

"Look what you've done. Now I have to keep you prisoner until all this has blown over. Don't you try to change because I assure you, you won't get anywhere." Harry hissed, holding his prey up to his face. He got the desired effect as it stopped struggling. Pulling his hood back up, he placed the rat into his pocket and sealed it.

"It's times like these that I love to hate to be part feline." He added as an afterthought.

"And rats are scared of cats, aren't they Pettigrew."

o0FTD0o

Lydecker stared at the files in front of him. His brow furrowed further and further as his eyes ran down the page. The information didn't add up. The differences were subtle but they made a big difference. Enough to be unidentifiable. It had to be connected to the surrogates but how he didn't know. Magic definitely played a part and it had changed everything. It had changed one of his kids. He closed the file and massaged his temples. All he needed now was solid proof, a slip up. He was running out of time and he didn't want to see what the consequences were to one of his kids, him or anyone who got in the way of Manticore.

o0FTD0o

Harry growled as Collin and Dennis Creevy walked up to him, quickly making them walk back the direction they had come. He had been on edge for the past couple of days after his talk to Brin and _that_ defense lesson. Either both Lydecker and Brin were stupid or they were biding their time. They had not yet tried to take him back to Manticore. It didn't help that he had suffered another attack of the shakes the night before. People were fast learning to keep away from him today unless they wanted to be at the receiving end of his bad mood.

"Morning Harry," Hermione greeted cheerfully. Her only response was a low warning hiss.

"You sound like Crookshanks when he's annoyed," she joked.

"Yeah well, ask Manticore. You never know he might be my cousin." Harry mumbled under his breathe.

"What did you say?"

"Nothing."

Hermione glared at him. Harry sighed getting ready to feed her the lie that was his excuse for his mood.

"I just haven't been sleeping very well. I keep having this reoccurring nightmare –"

"About Voldemort! Why didn't you say something sooner? You should've said something!"

Harry's head snapped towards his friend, eyes smouldering with fury, power rolling off of him. His fellow Gryffindors who could feel his magic and see his expression moved away as fast as they could, their friends following their lead. They had never seen Harry this angry before. In fact they hardly ever saw him angry at all, pissed off and annoyed maybe but nor infuriated.

"Does it always have to be about Voldemort Hermione!? Because last time I checked my life doesn't revolve around him. I can dream and do whatever I want without him being involved." He walked out of the Great Hall leaving behind a stunned Hermione and a silent Gryffindor table.

Harry walked across the grounds towards the Forbidden Forest, the cold wind caressing his flushed face. He reached the edge of the tress and pulled his cloak off, hiding in the hollow of a tree. He ran into the forest blur to anyone or anything that saw him. He needed time to think about what had just happened. He wasn't angry at Hermione, he really wasn't. However, a lecture on Voldemort had snapped him back to reality. He had been ready to leave tonight. His bag was even packed but in one argument everything had changed. He had problems bigger then Manticore to worry about. Voldemort was still out there and still very much a threat. He couldn't just leave without knowing the Weasly's, Hermione, Sirius, Remus, the Order and Hogwarts were safe, even if it meant risking his freedom. The realisation hit him hard making him come to a stop. Bark sprayed from the tree to his right as his fist connected with it. It was either him or them and in the end they would probably win over. If he stayed at least he could keep an eye on them even if it was only for a short amount of time.

"That's some punch you have there Mr Potter."

Harry chose not to comment on that statement but continued with his line of thought.

"Who do I chose? Me and mine or them and theirs? Why does it have to be so hard Firenze?"

"I don't know what you talk about but perhaps I can shed some light on the situation. Follow your heart and if it is torn between the two that much let fate play out and it will send you in the right direction."

"That's what I'm scared about."  
"Do not dwell on the future or it will eat you alive." Firenze leaned over lightly brushing the hair away from the nape of Harry's neck making him stiffen.

"Do not worry Mr Potter, your secret is safe with me. The night sky does not reveal secrets of future and past lightly or to just anybody."

Harry turned around as the centaur trotted into the darkness of the forest. A smile played on his lips. He didn't know how much or what Firenze knew but for some reason it didn't faze him. The centaur didn't judge him on it and knew what it felt like to be only part human even if their circumstances were completely different. Harry knew he had found an ally and he was going to take his advice. The future would come and whatever it held would lead him down the path he needed to take. He ran back to the castle in a better mood then when he had left.


	10. Death Eaters, Port Keys and Confirmation

**Disclaimer: **If I owned Harry Potter and/or Dark Angel do you think seriously think I would be writing Fan Fiction.

AN:I'm so sorry for the wait between chapters but school took up much of my time since the last update. However, now I have finished and done my finals and officially graduated (yay, for me)! I did promise some people that I would have this chapter up earlier and for all purposes I was but then life decided to show us how cruel she could be and effectively gave us a heavy blow. But enough of that.

_FaeFolk:_ A sempath is in essence someone who can sense the hidden. It's a cross between a seer and an empath. I kinda imagined it as Luna can see these images racing around people that show her the person's secrets. Hope this clarifies it for you.

_Suzy:_ I hate Brin too, especially Manticore Brin because they pretty much turned her into nothing more than a puppet.

_TouchoftheWind:_ DE's won't play an important part in this story (although they do show up in this chapter) neither will Voldemort. If I write a sequel, the focus will turn to them. Harry will meet more of his siblings later on in the story as well, I couldn't bear to leave them out.

_Realdarkangel:_ I thought it was about time Harry gave it to them straight.

_Petitessorcieres:_ pretty much Harry is letting his emotions get to him and with the threat of Manticore very close by he is very tense and Hermione has a way to rub him the wrong way at the wrong times.

To all my other reviewers thank you so much. They really make me want to get another chapter out to you guys so much faster. To all those who have added me as an alert or favourite, I would love to hear your comments as well.

_**Memories/dreams **_

_Thoughts_

o0line break0o

**Chapter 9: Death Eaters, Port Keys and Confirmation, Oh My!**

HOGSMADE WEEKEND

THIS SATURDAY

THIRD TO SEVENTH YEARS ONLY

o0FTD0o

Snow crunched under the student's feet as they made their way towards Hogsmade. Harry walked slightly in front of his two best friends shielding them from the chill wind. They had had a fight that morning and Harry refused to be the patsy in the middle this time. It had been the stupidest fight. Hermione hadn't wanted to go because Brin wasn't feeling well but she wanted them to buy her a few books, a few being six. Of course Ron had blown up at her, why should he have to go into a book store when she could easily go herself? So there he was scowling at the lack of maturity they were showing. At least Hermione had insisted on accompanying Brin to Madam Pomphrey effectively incapacitating her. Entering the town he le his two silent friends towards one of his favourite shops, Honeydukes. Sugar wasn't allowed at Manticore. They had a strict diet they were made to follow and chocolate and lollies were not included. Harry lips lifted into a smile. He could only imagine the damage that would be done if the government had a hoard of hyperactive super-soldier children. It hadn't been until years after the escape that he had had his first taste of chocolate. His smile again widened. The Dursley's were hardly going to give him food that Dudley liked so he had to use some Manticore tricks to get a Mars Bar off of his fat cousin. The look on Dudley's face was priceless when hen realised that his treat had vanished mysteriously.

A bell chimed as the trio waked into Honeydukes. Splitting up they fought the sea of students to get to their favourite sweets. Half an hour later they walked out their hands full of sweets. Harry had a bag of Ice Mice and Chocolate Frogs and a Liquorice Wand, Hermione had chosen some Sugar Quills and Liquorice Wand while Ron had spent most of his money on Bertie Botts, Chocolate Frogs and a selection on new lollies. Not wanting to put up with either Ron or Hermione's whining he told them he would see them at the Three Broomsticks in fifteen minutes as he left them to go to Zonko's and the local book and supplies shop.

Harry walked into a post office hidden in a side alley on the edge of Hogsmade. It wasn't well known but they also wouldn't ask questions. They also carried some of the fastest delivery owls in England. Paying two sickles to the tender Harry checked that everything was in the leather pouch before attaching it to a mean looking horned owl. On the front he wrote a set of numbers and a name; X5-599. Zack. Sending the owl off he hoped his brother knew what to do with the package when he received it.

Exiting the store Harry could hear the sound of crunching feet and hushed voices coming from around the corner at the end of the alley. Two pops signalled the entrance of more people. His curiosity taking over Harry melted into the darkness and moved forward. Slipping around the corner he stayed within the circle of darkness cloaking the walls. Standing in front of him were seven Death Eaters. Not recognising any of their voices he figured they were new recruits sent on an initiation mission or something similar. The worst they could do was stun a few people, as of yet the killing curse was probably still too complex for them to do. Nothing a few town's people, aurors or order members couldn't handle. There was no need for him o get involved. Getting ready to leave the glow of a lumos shone on him. He was soon bent over in pain from a crucious curse. Laughing the Death Eaters ailed to notice Harry stand up straight, his emerald eyes darkening.

"That was pathetic. At least Voldemort's crucios's sting a little." Harry took this chance of surprise to go on auto pilot and punch the Death Eater closest to him into a wall. A sickening crunch echoed in the alley ripping the Death Eaters out of their stupor. Jumping over the group Harry landed cat-like, crouched on the other side. Standing up he pulled the closest Death Eater in front of him using his body as a shield to catch the spells thrown at him. Dropping the body Harry tutted.

"Look, as much as I would love to play a round of 'kill Potter' that right has been shot gunned by Voldemort and probably Manticore, so I'm gonna have to pass."

Blurring forward he rammed into a Death Eater spinning him round and forcing him into another and sending both into a piece of wood. Ducking he spun out his leg sweeping another's feet out from under him. Straightening Harry missed the stunner that was sent from behind him slamming him into a wall. He rubbed the back of his neck feigning hurt as the remaining Death Eater advanced slowly raising their wand. Harry blurred around him, his hands grabbing to cup his enemy's head, turning it he felt his neck twist to a wrong angle. The body fell and Harry looked at the scene before him, his eyes once again lightening. He blurred to the end of the alley where he began running, trying to escape the carnage he had caused and his past that seemed to be catching up to him faster than he liked. Leaving it to fate was not an option anymore. If Manticore didn't find him and take him away, Voldemort would surly try to kill him and reveal his secret, alerting Manticore t his presence. Either way he didn't like his chances. Tomorrow night he would leave Hogwarts and go on the run once again.

o0FTD0o

Brin walked out of the hospital wing, a frown marring her face. Hermione's insistence on escorting her there had set her back. Az was probably celebrating the fact that she was out of the way. He knew she would be held up with the school nurse and would be out of his way for the day. What he didn't expect was that she couldn't and wouldn't fail her mission, even if it meant rendering the nurse unconscious and removing her memory. Reaching the common room she changed into her Manticore uniform with a navy cloak over the top. Donning a blonde wig and some make up she blurred out of Hogwarts.

o0FTD0o

Lydecker pushed through the sea of students heading to Hogsmade for the day. How he hated this job. The students had nothing against his kids. Of course his kids were genetically engineered super soldiers but that didn't mean they had to be so undisciplined. The only reason he stayed was to get X5-483 and cut connections between Manticore and wizarding England. The only problem was the surrogates had given false names and without knowing who they were Manticore couldn't pinpoint who 483 was. Adding to that was the fact that he was one of Lydecker's kids, meaning he was one of the best. It had made his plans move slower and Renfro was not pleased, not to mention other sources. Pausing in front of a stone gargoyle he said "Peppermint Humbugs" before walking up the staircase into the Headmasters office.

Entering the office Lydecker cocked one eyebrow at all the strange objects humming and beeping. It got really annoying, in a short amount of time.

"You wanted to see me Albus?"

"Ah, yes, Donald. I have the portkey you requested here."

Lydecker smiled, he had been waiting for this since he had started working here.

"Your location has been checked and authorised. You know the rules, as I'm sure the Ministry went through them with you thoroughly."

"Yes, they did."

"That was all I needed to talk to you about. Would you care to accompany me to Hogsmade? It is a rather beautiful place at this time of year, that and I seem to have run out of lemon drops and need to re-stock."

"No thank you Albus. I think I will stay and get some work done." Lydecker said as he turned to leave, the portkey in his hand.

"Remember, do not tell anyone of that portkey and only use it when you really need to." Albus called of from his office. Not turning around Lydecker called back, "Yes Albus."

Lydecker chucked the ball from hand to hand. He had managed to convince the ministry to give him an unlimited portkey. It would allow him to travel from his office at Hogwarts to a clearing close to the Manticore facility in Wyoming whenever he needed. Of course he had a strict set of rules he had to follow, like not bringing any unauthorised persons with him, but as far as he was concerned he only answered to two people, Renfro and… he shuddered at the last thought. How he had gotten himself into this mess he didn't like to think about. The end result better be worth it. Pocketing the portkey he waited for Brin to report back to him.

o0FTD0o

Harry walked into the Three Broomsticks taking off his cloak at the wave of heat from inside the pub. Spotting his two best friends he made his way towards their table. Awaiting him as a bottle of warm Butterbeer.

"Thanks for the Butterbeer," he said as he took a swig. "Are you talking to each other again yet?"

"Sort of…"

"How can you sort of be talking to each other Ron?"

"Well, we still feel a bit sore about it."

Harry rolled his eyes at Ron's answer. He had seen Ron and Hermione talking animatedly before he had entered. They were obviously talking about him or about something they didn't want him to know about. Either way he didn't care as long as he didn't have to listen to their whining again.

"Did you want something to eat, Harry?" Hermione asked. "It's on me."

"It's ok, I'll pay."

"No Harry, you always pay. It's my turn this time."

"Fine." Harry relented. "I'll have a toasted chicken and vegetable focaccia with a side of fries."

"Ron?"

"Seeing as your offering, I'll have a cauldron pie and a bowl of fries with sauce."

Rolling her eyes Hermione went to grab some money out of her blue and brown stripped Roxy wallet. A noise escaped he lips as she accidentally dropped a gallon under the table. It rolled before stopping under Harry's chair.

"Harry can you please get that for me?" Hermione asked. "It might look a little suss if I try to get it."

Bending over his chair Harry groped for the coin underneath.

"Harry, what's that on your neck?"

Harry's eyes widened at Ron's question. Grabbing the coin he sat up as fast as was humanly possible. Rubbing the back of his neck he handed Hermione back her coin.

"Probably just dirt," Harry answered not seeing the slight frown marring Hermione's face as she walked towards the counter.

The rest of the afternoon went fast with light talk between the trio, even Draco didn't cause a scene when he walked in. Harry breathed a sigh o relief when the topic of his tattoo aka dirt on the back of his neck didn't come up. As four o'clock drew near the Hogwarts students slowly began returning to the school. Realising it was time to leave the trio grabbed their shopping from the day and left the Tree Broomsticks debating animatedly about what weird and dangerous creature Hagrid was going to present them in Care of Magical Creatures next lesson. So far the winner was a Runespoor, closely followed by a Kelpie and a Quintaped. As they walked out a blonde middle aged witch wearing a dark cloak followed before turning the opposite direction and melting into the shadows.

o0FTD0o

Brin stepped into Lydecker's office now dressed in her school uniform. Standing at attention she waited for Lydecker to look up from his laptop.

"Any news, soldier?' He asked.

"I have confirmation, sir."

A grin formed on Lydecker's face as his fingers began to furiously type.

We have conformation.

Be ready 0100 hours.

Deck.

Clicking the send button Lydecker rested his chin on his fists looking Brin in the eye. He hated what he had to do to her all thise weeks ago but he couldn't let Renfro suspect anything was wrong. But seeing one of his kids like that hurt him. She wasn't special anymore, she was just like the rest of the mindless soldiers who only did what they were told. He sighed.

"You know what to do?"

"Yes, sir."  
"Then you're dismissed."

o0FTD0o

Hermione sat cross legged on her bed, the curtains were closed and a small jewellery box was sitting open in front of her. A frown marred her face as she concentrated on the puzzle in front of her. Something was up, that much she knew for sure and she was almost 100 sure that Harry was connected to Brin and Lydecker somehow. But how or why, she didn't have a clue. Too many things didn't seem to add up while others fit perectly. First, Ron and she had seen Harry training at Grimmauld Place but when he got to defence class he refused, telling everyone about some boys but he had caught Brin's hand so fast that the exchange had been a blur. Then there was his aversion of Brin. Not to mention that it couldn't have been a coincidence that Harry got a letter saying Ben had died and there was a recently dead Ben in Lydecker's story. At least she had caught a glimpse of that letter, the second one he had received he had snapped at her before he had opened it. He had called her a CO? Wasn't that an army term? It had also arrived the day Brin and Lydecker were away. Then there was the thing on the back of their neck. Both had claimed it was dirt but she swore Brin's was a tattoo and Ron said that Harry's looked nothing like dirt. She wished she could remember what it had been of but she hd been half asleep when she had seen it.

Whatever happened it would happen soon. She could feel both sides agitation. Sighing she tidied her notes and put them in the box before closing it. She couldn't go to Dumbledore without proof because if she was wrong….she was never wrong! Opening her curtain she went down to the Common Room to meet Ron and Harry for dinner.

o0FTD0o

Chattering echoed around the Great Hall as the students entered. At the front the teachers sat whispering urgently between each other. Dumbledore stood up waiting for the students to quieten down.

"I am sorry to say, that Hogsmade trips will be cancelled for the rest of the year…" Dumbledore raised his hands at the students' cries of outrage at his statement. "I assure you, I would not do this unless I did not think you were safe. Only a short while ago a group of Death Eaters were found in a back alley in Hogsmade. All of them were dead, some in a brutal fashion. Until we know and capture the culprit it is not safe for you to leave the school grounds. We do not know if this person is on our side or not. On a lighter note the elves have cooked us a delicious dinner. Please, tuck in!"

The plates filled with food and cups filled with drink as Dumbledore finished his speech. The students broke out into discussion at what they had just heard. Many believed that the killer was against Voldemort. Why else would they have killed Death Eaters? Othe believed it was a fight that had broken out amongst the Death Eaters with one dominating. But many didn't know what to think.

"What do you think Harry?" Hermione asked.

"I just hope they're on our side." Hermione nodded in agreement. Seeing Ron she glared.

"Ron, chew! You're going to choke on something one day!"

"Aw domph carph. Burph bard!"

"You are so hopeless!" She said exasperated. Smiling at his friends' antics he took a sip of his pumpkin juice and piled his plate with chicken, fish and vegetables.

Harry's eyes widened at the sight of dessert; apple pie with custard. His vision blurred, doubling the pie. A lurching feeling crept into his stomach.

"Harry are you alright? You look a little pale." Harry mock glared at Hermione's statement before softening his gaze and answering.

"No, not really. I feel a bit sick. I might go to bed."

"I'll come with you," Ron offered.

"No, it's ok. You stay and have dessert. I'll be fine." Harry left before Hermione insisted on Ron going with him.

o0FTD0o

Lydecker sat listening to Dumbledore's speech, a smirk on his lips. He has seen the scene of the attack and he was sure that it had been the work of one of his kids. The only name left on the list that could've possibly done it was Az. A surge of pride went through him. This was what his kids had been made for, all the time he spent training them to be the best they could be and they were the best. His grey eyes scanned the crowd of students and landed on Az. Sources had confirmed the magic theory. Just like too much magic could suffocate technology, too much technology could suffocate magic. The problem was that Az had gained some very distinct features with the reintroduction of magic. How it had happened did not matter, the only thing that mattered was that he completed his assignment. He grinned. Yes, Az was behind the attack. His eyes shone in recognition and his posture stiffened. Az had become slack and was being way too obvious about his knowledge. He would just have to fix that.

o0FTD0o

Blurring Harry got three quarters of the way to Gryffindor Tower before he stopped. He couldn't move faster. The walls moved as his vision blurred again. He staggered the rest of the way to the Fat Lady, clutching to the wall for support.

"All for one and one for all"

Walking into the Common Room and up the staircase to the boy's dormitory. Harry slumped down onto his bed, his head spinning as it hit the pillow, his eyes closing against the pain. Black spots edged their way across his eyes before he saw no more.


	11. Missing Moments: Interlude

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything you recognise.

AN: I know you were wanting to find out what happens next in From the Dark but I'm mean and have decided to put an interlude right here. There are a lot of questions that need answering and I was going to place these missing moments in the story somewhere but I've decided to place them all in one tiny package in this chapter. I found this made them clearer and easier to understand and explain. Enjoy.

I had to rewrite part of this chapter after reading Deathly Hallows. Up until then I always thought that Godric's Hollow was the name of the house they lived in rather then the town. Not only that but she gave us a detailed account of how the place was set out and what it looked like. Anyway, I can't remember exact details of where everything was, so I just put them where they fit.

By the way I have no idea why some people have magic or not but I'm guessing it's something to do with DNA or cells in the body. I don't do biology and have never really liked it coz insides make me squirm. Whatever I write is probably no where near how one would go about a process like this so just go with it and hopefully it makes some kind of sense.

Sorry about the lateness of this chapter but my only excuse is pure laziness and lack of motivation to write. So really there is no excuse. Also sorry about the first file, I accidentally uploaded the wrong one in my haste.

To all my reviewers I love you! Reviews make my world go round…or rather encourage me to write faster!

_Devilblondie: _Thanks for all the love and the very nice review.

_Touchofthewind: _Voldemort has no connection to Manticore at all. So no he is neither serving Lydecker and he is not Sanderman. As for your other questions, you'll just have to wait and see.

o0line break0o

**Missing Moments: Interlude**

_8 years ago, X5-483/Az, Manticore Headquarters, Gillette, Wyoming_

X5-483 or Az to his regiment walked around the complex on patrol. It was Manticore's way of giving them their first assignment by themselves without sending them out into the field. It was his first patrol by himself and it was a great privilege. His orders were to check that all the other X-series were in bed, asleep. It offered him some freedom, even if it was just for a little while. He didn't understand it. He and his siblings seemed to be different then the others. None of the others had feelings or free thought. Lydecker always told them they were special, that they would be the first of the best soldiers ever produced. Why, his CO never said.

He neared the end of the X-6 corridor and his patrol. Walking towards the control room to sign off his shift he noticed that it was empty. His brow furrowed, the control room was never empty or left open unattended. The control room held cameras watching the X-series quarters and corridors and held a copy of all the files on the main computer. Glancing around X5-483 slipped into the room. He had always been too curious for his own good but he was willing to take the consequences of breaking rules if he found out the information he wanted. Heading straight for the computer he prayed that whoever was meant to be guarding had forgotten to log off as well. Bingo. He quickly found what he was looking for; the files on all the transgenics. Going to the search option and typed in his designation. With the number of transgenics, the operators needed to have fast and easy access to everything, so of course everything would be labelled under their designation numbers. Clicking on the file that came up in his search, a folder opened showing him several options. Choosing the birth document he looked on hopefully. Maybe, just maybe he would find out who his parents were.

**Manticore Birth Records**

**Series Number: X5**

**Full Designation: 331417 4185483**

**Short Designation: X5-483**

**Date of Birth: July 31, 1980**

**Surrogate Father: James Michael Prewett**

**Surrogate Mother: Lily Marie Prewett**

**Surrogates Place of Residence: Godric's Hollow, England**

X5-483 had only read a part of the document before he heard footsteps coming towards the office. Shutting down the program he blurred to stand next to the door, looking straight ahead, as if he had been standing there waiting for that nights supervisor to return. As the man entered he looked from the computer to X5-483 and back again. Grunting in satisfaction he dismissed the boy soldier before sitting, sipping his coffee and turning on baseball.

Arriving back to the room he shared with his brothers and sisters, his fellow soldiers, he fell asleep dreaming of the life he might have had and maybe one day could have. Fist he had to get out. But what of his family here at Manticore? They would have to escape together. Smiling a plan slowly began forming in the soldiers head.

o0FTD0o

_7 years ago, Az, America to England_

It had all gone wrong, the escape. They had had to split a now Az didn't know what had happened to the others and he feared for their safety. He had only been out in the real world for two weeks and it frightened him. Everything was so different to Manticore, everybody acted different and no matter how much training he had been given he was not ready to face the masses of humans, the ordinaries. He left Wyoming soon after the escape, hiding from the Manticore agents sent out to retrieve them. He had slipped onto a plane without anyone noticing, making his way to England and hopefully his parents.

England was so different to America. He soon learned to change the way he spoke so he didn't stand out and slept in the deserted ally's at night, as he couldn't risk hiding out in buildings in case he was caught, especially so soon after escaping. During the day he went to the library to go through archives trying desperately to find his parents but they were no where to be found. None of the birth or marriage records showed a James or Lily Prewett, it was as if they had never existed. He had almost given up when he remembered Godric's Hollow. If they were to be found it would be there. Going onto the net he found every possible place that could be the Godric's Hollow he wanted. It wasn't hard as there was only one recorded place with that name. He then continued on to his next problem; Manticore.It wouldn't be hard to track him if they found out he was in England. Using his knowledge from Hacking 101 he went through all the relevant sites and deleted anything to do with Godric's Hollow and anything to it's connections to the Prewetts. To ensure nobody tried to fix it he attached a virus to google to delete them automatically as they showed. Satisfied with his work he left the library to go and meet his parents.

Az jumped off of the moving bus as it drove through the small town of Godric's Hollow. Landing on all fours Az quickly ducked into the shadows before he was seen.

When he was sure it was safe he stepped out of an alley and walked through town questions flowing in an out of his mind. What if his parents didn't want him? What if they hated him? What if they gave him back to Manticore? Shaking his head he walked into the centre of the town. In the middle of the square stood a statue depicting a family; a male, a women and a baby boy. A bronze plaque was placed at the bottom of the sculpture. Starring transfixed Az made his way towards it. His eyes made it's way down, taking in all the features of the family depicted. Finally his eyes rested on the plaque.

**Lily Marie Evens-Potter**

**James Michael Potter**

**Little Harry James Potter**

**Together in death. Forever in our hearts.**

**RIP**

Harry. He like it. It felt good to have a name, a name given to him by real parents. He couldn't help but think about how beautiful his mum looked and how happy his dad seemed. But things didn't add up. How had they died? Why did they change their last name? Either they had been in a terrible accident or someone had killed them for something they knew. Az was leaning towards the latter as the feeling that it had something to do with him made it's way into his mind. At least he had the right name now and maybe he would be able to find a living relative. Taking one last look at the statue he made his way towards the edge of town where he had seen a bus stop.

o0FTD0o

Az breathed in deep. It had taken a while but finally he had found a relative. He didn't know that there could be so many people with the same name. He had filtered through two pages of Evan's in the birth records before he had found Lily's. From there he had been able to hack into the government system and find his mums sister Petunia and her husband. He had watched the house for a few days to make sure that Manticore wasn't waiting for him there. So there he was standing in front of the Dursley's door. Raising his hand he knocked. He could hear grunting come from inside and the sound of feet making there way towards the door. The lock clicked and the door swung open. Petunia stuck her head around the door and screamed.

o0FTD0o

_5 months ago, Donald Lydecker, Manticore Headquarters, Gillette, Wyoming_

Lydecker walked towards the director's office, sneering in disgust at having to talk to Renfro. How he hated the woman. She was pushing him to find the transgenics – his kids - that had escaped seven years ago, and if he didn't she would send out trackers with orders to kill. Nobody punished his kids but him. Taking a deep breath to calm down, he knocked on the metallic doors waiting to be told to enter.

"Come in, Deck." He rolled his eyes at her name for him. What did she think? That they were friends or something? Biting his tongue in retaliation he entered. He moved to stand in front of the director, looking questioning at Brin. The X5 had been one of the escapees and had recently been found and caught after developing progeria.

"This is obviously about one of the escaped X5's. You don't come to see me unless ordered otherwise, so I'm allowing 784 to listen as she _will_ be part of the retrieval team. So what do you have to say?"

How had she known that he had found one of the X5's? Refusing to look at the shell one of his kids had become he answered.

"I have information from an informant. They said that one of the X5's are hiding in England –"

"Of course….483…He must have found out about his parents. Continue."

"Yes, 483 has been spotted there. However, there is the problem that he seems to be attending a magical school."

"Magic? 483 is a wizard? So his surrogates were not completely truthful at their interview…This opens a new door. We had been told that it was impossible for one of them to have magic. But that was Sanderman that said that…"

"What do you suggest?"

"Simmons is a wizard, so we can get him to donate some blood and DNA. The scientists should hopefully have something within two months."

"What are you talking about Renfro?"

"Turning Brin into a witch of course. Simmons can use his contacts to get you into the school as a teacher despite not having magic yourself. I'll organise it. You just worry about trying to track 483. You may go."

Lydecker had to stop himself from staring at her with his mouth open, only years of training saved him from that embarrassment. Nodding he left the office. She knew way too much and was too quick to have things organised. Of course she had to be quick to think to have gotten the position in the first place, but it was uncanny at how fast this plan had formed. It was almost like she knew about it before he had worked in there. Almost as if she had been informed before him. Not liking where this train of thought was going Lydecker forced himself to stop. Whatever the director was up to he would find out soon enough, that's what his informant was for.

o0FTD0o

Renfro watched as Lydecker walked out before turning to Brin.

"You are to report to the lab first thing tomorrow morning to start testing the new formula. You are dismissed."

"Yes, ma'am."

As soon as the transgenic had left Renfro picked up the phone and dialled a number.

"Fenos'tol. This is Renfro. Lydecker has just come to me about 483 and everything is ready. The formula should work and Simmons has gotten his cousin Shacklebot to convince the headmaster to interview Lydecker for a defence job in two months."

"…"

"Yes, I understand. Fenos'tol." Hanging up the phone Renfro leaned back in her seat, her fingers entwined a smirk on her face.

o0FTD0o

_3 months ago, Donald Lydecker, Manticore Headquarters, Gillette, Wyoming_

Lydecker made his way once more to Renfro's office this time to report and hopefully get some answers. He couldn't believe it. Not only had the geneticists at Manticore been able to identify why someone had magic but they had also been able to replicate it. The result was a serum that allowed the transgenics to temporarily do magic. The serum was expected to last for about five months. Now Brin could enter the school as a witch. Lydecker still didn't know how they had done it. That wasn't the only thing that had developed quickly. Renfro's whole plan had been organised and put in place so fast that Lydecker's head span.

He knocked on the metallic door and entered. Renfro was expecting him. To the side he saw Simmons and Brin practising magic with the director looking on with glee.

"So how did the interview go Deck?"

"I have the job and Bri-784 has been accepted as a student…"

"Good."

"I have to be there a week before term starts on September first."

Opening a draw Renfro pulled out a folder and slid it across the desk towards Lydecker.

"Brin has been debriefed, I'm sure you don't need to. In that folder is everything you need to know about the plan and what to do if _anything_ should go wrong. Before you leave Simmons will provide you with a laptop that he was able to get from the wizarding government. It should allow you to use it despite the excessive amounts of magic in the air. Under no circumstances are you let anyone know about it, it is highly classified as it is still in the testing stages. Do you have any questions?" The director starred at Lydecker challenging him to ask any questions and ensuring that the answers wouldn't come without a price. He gave in.

"No director."  
"If that is all then you may leave. I'm sure you have a lot of reading and reading to do."

A sickly sweet smile marred her face making Lydecker want to slap her. Containing himself he nodded and left. The folder labelled confidential swinging in his hand.


	12. There Are Two Sides To Every Story

Disclaimer: If I owned Harry Potter I would have to age about 20 to 30 years, become British, dye my hair blonde and wear blue contacts

**Disclaimer: **I assure you if I owned Harry Potter, Deathly Hallows would have finished quite differently and Dark Angel would have gone on longer than two series.

AN: The chapter that you've all been waiting for! Sorry for the long wait and I really don't have any excuses this year, so let's put it down to laziness and lack of inspiration to write.

_**Memories/dreams **_

_Thoughts_

o0line break0o

**Chapter 10: There Are Two Sides To Every Story **

Harry opened his eyes, blinking away the sunlight that hit them. Groaning he swung his legs over the side of his bed and rubbed the sleep out of his eyes. He must have forgotten to close his curtains the night before. Scanning the room he saw all the other guys were still asleep. He paused on Ron's bed and sighed. He hated carrying this burden; his secret. Why couldn't things be easy? He knew that they knew something was up. A look of resolve crossed his face as he decided it was time that they knew the truth, they deserved to know and he would tell them today. He wasn't ashamed, he was proud of it and if Ron and Hermione were really his friends they would understand. The look of resolve that was on his face slowly turned to a sly smile. Creeping around his dorm mates beds he opened their curtains. Thankfully none of them were snoring at the moment. Reaching the window he braced himself. Flinging the curtain open, he blurred out of the room while the others couldn't see anything but white spots.

Stepping into the Great Hall Harry began to make his way towards the Gryffindor table. Only a few people were down at breakfast at this time.

"Morning Hermione…Brin"

"Morning Harry," Hermione replied cocking one eyebrow at his choice of seat. He had never shown much liking for Brin, in fact she and Ron knew that he went out of his way to avoid her, yet this morning he had knowingly sat next to her. Seeing him shrug nonchalantly she sighed. He _had_ tried to befriend Brin before, maybe he was getting over whatever he had against her and was trying again or maybe there was more to the picture than she knew or could see. Hermione shook her head to clear her mind. It was too complicated even for her. She was brought out of her reverie as her seat sagged slightly signalling someone had sat next to her. Turning she couldn't help but laugh.

"It's not funny," Ron groaned. His normally tame red hair sat unruly on his head and the bags underneath his eyes suggested he was about to fall asleep where he sat.

"What happened to you this morning?" Still laughing Hermione saw that the rest of the sixth year boys had shown. "All of you?" she added.

"Someone opened the curtains to wake us all up," Ron replied sending a glance towards Harry.

"Don't look at me. I've been up for hours," lying through his teeth Harry put his hands up in resistance, his face the epitome of innocence. Ron grumbled at his food, not able to find the energy needed to get his best friend to confess. Ignoring the senseless babble Harry and Brin turned their heads up, hearing the noise of incoming mail. Seconds later hundreds of owls burst into the hall looking fir the recipient of their package. A black owl dove for Harry, stopping it looked around again before dropping the envelope in front of him.

"What was up with that owl?" Hermione asked suspiciously.

"Dunno, maybe some form of bird Alzheimer's disease," Harry replied reading the message. A sombre look crossed his face as the message sunk in.

AZ. GET OUT NOW. MANTICORE KNOWS.

_This is not good._

Pretending to put the note in his pocket, it passed from his hands. Hermione didn't get time to ask about it before Harry cut in, "let's head to defence."

Walking out of the Great Hall Harry turned around feeling someone stating at him. Meeting cloudy blue eyes Harry smiled at Luna's far away look before continuing to his class.

o0FTD0o

The sixth year defence class was silent as they stood around the centre of the classroom. In the middle if the circle stood Lydecker, his face a blank mask. Minutes ticked by slowly as he faced each of the students, his eyes lingering longest on Harry.

"Miss Stevens, Mr Potter, please come forward," the class jumped slightly at the sudden break in silence. Whispers broke out as Harry walked forward, wondering what would happen. A sharp glare sent at them by Lydecker shut them up quickly.

"You know the rules. You may begin."

Brin and Harry pivoted from their spot in the centre of the circle and bowed to Lydecker before turning and bowing to each other. Finishing the formalities they got into a fighting stance. The class held their breath, waiting for the first mood and wondering what had changed Harry's mind about fighting. Brin moved first. Her fist shot towards Harry's face only to be pushed away by a block. Taking advantage of the situation Harry wrapped his hand around her wrist, twisting it to bring it behind her back.

"Give up," he whispered in her ear. Brin only smirked in answer as she brought her leg up from behind, catching Harry in the back and making his grip loosen. Twisting away from him she brought her foot up into a side kick, hitting him in the stomach. With her opponent doubled over in pain, Brin was sure she had won and let her guard drop a bit. It was the opportunity that Harry had been waiting for. Racing forward he tackled her, sending her crashing into the wall and sending the students scampering away so as not to get hit. Harry held her there, one hand across the back of her neck, the other pinning her arms to her side, while he used one leg to hold her leges against the wall.

"You've gotten slack," he whispered into her ear.

"Bite me," she growled out.

"Enough!" Lydecker shouted. Letting go of Brin, Harry returned to the centre of the room, Brin followed slightly behind, wiping blood from her mouth after her encounter with the wall. Bowing to each other once more, acknowledging the end of the match and no grudges, they moved back to their places in the circle of students.

"That was a perfect example of what defence is. Continuity between moves. The instinctual flow of blocking and attacking. That is the standard you need to reach to truly master the art of defence. You may leave." The class left at Lydecker's command.

As soon as they stepped outside the room, the girls flocked around Brin to see of she was okay, occasionally sending glares towards Harry.

"I'm fine!" Brin yelled over their voices exasperated, pushing her way towards Harry.

"Hey, you okay?" he asked her, a smirk playing on his lips.

"I've been worse."

"You're still bleeding."

"That's strange, so I am. Did you wanna kiss it better?"

"Gladly."

The group of students had grown quite large by this time, with many stopping to see what the commotion was all about. They all gasped out loud as Harry leaned in and kissed Brin on the lips, licking away the left over blood.

o0FTD0o

Dumbledore sat in his office, his eyes never leaving the piece of paper sitting on his desk. An informant had given him the information to him half an hour ago and he hadn't moved since. The facts just didn't add up. According to the information Harry Potter had died 15 years ago, meaning he would have died not long after Voldemort had attacked that Halloween night. Frowning Dumbledore looked at the picture that had been included in the coronary report and there was no mistaking that it was the baby he had left on the Dursley's step that night. The lightening bolt shaped scar was there to prove it. Then again, Harry was there at Hogwarts, happy, healthy and clearly alive, contradicting the report in front of him. Deep creases formed on his forehead as he frowned in confusion. For once in his life Dumbledore did not have the answer to a problem and he did not like it one bit.

o0FTD0o

Harry glared at his two best friends as they cornered him the Charms corridor. He had managed to avoid them since Defence that morning, hoping to put off explaining things to them until later that night in the common room, but they had been waiting for him outside of the Charms room while he had been talking to Flitwick about an assignment. Hermione as tapping her foot impatiently, her arms crossed, expecting him to explain everything to her. On the contrary Ron was restraining from punching him. At the moment he would take Hermione over Ron.

"Ron. Hermione."

"What was that?" Harry held back a smirk at Hermione's question, choosing to play innocent instead to annoy her.

"What was what?"

"You know, this morning with Brin!" She growled exasperated. He grinned sheepishly.

"I was going to tell you…"

"When?!"

"Tonight! You see Brin and I, well, we-we're going out." An uncomfortable silence met Harry's statement.

"I thought you hated her, mate," Ron said breaking the silence.

"Well, I did. Then one day we got talking when doing homework in the library and we kinda hit it off…"

"And you didn't think it important enough to tell us?!" Hermione demanded.

"I wanted to, I really did but if Voldemort ever found out she would become a target, that and I worried about what everyone would think."

"One, we wouldn't have told You-Know-Who and two, it's okay if you like Brin and want to date her because it's your choice. We're happy for you, wee really are." Harry had the decency to look at ashamed at Hermione's comment. Her face softened at his look but quickly turned to one of horror.

"Oh my God! Ron, we were meant to be at History of Magic five minutes ago! Sorry Harry!" Hermione ran off dragging Ron behind her. Glad that their conversation had been cut short and that he hadn't chosen to take History of Magic this year, he gean to make his way towards the library.

o0FTD0o

Placing down his quill Harry stretched the cramps out of his fingers. Quills were just so awkward; he didn't understand why the wizarding world wouldn't embrace the wonder that was known as the ink pen. Cracking his neck he looked back down at his potions essay, scanning it for any errors. Satisfied he placed it is his potions text so that it didn't crinkle. He smile, the essay should have taken him at least an hour but it had taken him half the time thanks to his abilities. It was times like these that he was thankful for the IQ boost that Manticore had given him. Looking up from bag he was startled to find himself face to face with Luna Lovegood.  
"Don't you have somewhere to be?" He asked rudely, hiding his surprise at not having felt her presence.

"You're Harry, but at the same time you're not," she said ignoring the question.

"What do you mean? I am and always have been Harry."

"On the outside, yes, but you feel different. Emptier." Cocking one eyebrow Harry tried to make sense of what she was saying.

"Are you sure you're okay?"

"Oh yes, but the question is whether you know who you are…Bye."

Harry shook his head at the blonde's antics. It was obvious that she was a few electrodes short of a stable mind, but what she had said had him on edge. It sounded like she knew more about him than she should. Only three others knew his secret and he was going to keep it that way. If the girl ever said anything again that suggested that she knew, he would take care of her.

o0FTD0o

Az groaned as he sat up. Instantly he found himself on his back again as his head hit metal, sending a wave of pain through his already throbbing head. Hearing laughter coming from above him he rolled off the mattress and braced himself as he landed on the floor on his back. A face came into view blocking the grey of the ceiling. His eyes widened as his mind cleared and he realised where he was and who was looking down at him.

"Ben?!" A frown formed on the males face.

"Another one? That's two of you in a month! He was the popular one wasn't he."  
"Who are you? Where am I? Please tell me it's not Manticore."

"X5-494 or as the other one called me, Alec. I would tell you otherwise, but that would be lying, so you _are_ at Manticore, home to transgenics and the world's craziest scientists." Az banged his head against the floor at the statement. Alec raised an eyebrow in amusement at the sight. Sitting up rapidly Az stared at the other X5, "What other one?"

"452. I believe you call her Max."

"How? Why?" Az asked, not believing that Max had been caught.

"Well, Max and a few of her friends decided to blow up the DNA lab and she got caught, not to mention shot in the process."

Falling back to the ground Az stared up at the ceiling, looking past Alec's head. His mind was putting the pieces of the puzzle together.

_Alec must be Ben's twin, clone, whatever they're called! But that would mean…_

Az didn't let that thought carry on. He had waited too long and now his past had caught up to him and there was nothing he could do about it. He doubted that Manticore would let him escape so easily a second time. The worst thing was Sirius, Ron, Hermione, nobody would know what happened to him and he would never see them again.


	13. The Beginning Of The End

**Disclaimer: **I have a dream that I….nope that's just too creepy even by my standards.

AN: Thank me being sick on this chapter, so it probably really sucks but my fuzzy mind can't care right at this point.

Kedava – as you can tell by now the last chap was not the end, I'm just slow, lazy and my inspiration has gone on holidays. If there is anything you are having difficulty understanding just leave a message in the reviews or PM me and I'll try to explain as well as possible as long as it gives nothing away.

BlueIceSpirit – As for how Manticore got Harry, they drugged his food. When he passed out they captured him and shipped him express post to America.

Touch of the Wind – the kiss was less about heat and more about show.

As for all my other reviewers THANKS. They helped me with inspiration when I had none. On another note I am now at uni! And living in a college so I will try to get as much writing done as possible between lectures, socialising and assignments. However, I already have the next chapter outline done so hopefully it won't take too long.

Please reviews they brighten my days and make me want to write.

_**Memories/dreams **_

_Thoughts_

o0line break0o

**Chapter 12: The Beginning Of The End**

_**Double tragedy hits the Wizarding community**_

_By Michael Baggleston_

In the late hours of last night tragedy befell the Wizarding community in the form of the murders of the much loved head of the Department of Sport, Ludo Bagman and the highly respected former Auror, Frank Longbottom. Brutally murdered through Muggle means the Head of the Department of Law Enforcement, Kingsley Shaklebot claims that "the likelihood of You-Know-Who's involvement is very slim as it is not his style." Due to the unique circumstances the Aurors are connecting the two deaths with a single person or group. However, no clues of the attacker have been found beside a name badge left by Ludo Bagman's body.

331417 4185483

One life for many.

Head Auror Kingsley Shaklebot asks that if anyone knows anything to contact the Ministry straight away and they can remain anonymous.

o0FTDo

Az's hand shot up as he grabbed hold of Alec's neck. Squeezing for only a few seconds he released his hold and turned on his bed so he faced the wall.

"Hey, what was that for? That hurt!" Alec protested as he rubbed his sore throat.

"Well, if you stopped leaning over me every few minutes maybe I wouldn't get pissed off enough to hurt you!" Az ground out.

"Sorry, for being the worried one then." Alec huffed. Az's eyes widened slightly as what the transgenic had said sunk in.

"You were worried about me?"

"What?! No, I wasn't worried about you….but seriously though ever since you got back from that mission you've been so mopey and depressed. I would almost go as far as saying that you've been defeated and Renfro has broken you…"

Az only grunted in reply, trying to force out the memory of his last meeting with Renfro.

"_**Congratulations on completing the assignment 483. Although I must say leaving the badge you used to murder the Ministry guy was pushing your boundaries a little bit."**_

"_**No congratulations are needed ma'am, I merely followed my orders." He could barely contain his rage at the thought of Renfro congratulating him on killing his friend's father. **_

"_**I see you still haven't learnt your lesson yet. Living on the outside has truly made you weak. The connections you created with those around you should never have been. Your loyalty lies only with Manticore. You will live or die by our rules, do I make myself clear!"**_

"_**Yes ma'am."**_

"_**You're far too stubborn for your own good 483. Until you can face me without any doubts about fulfilling your duties as a soldier you are useless to us. Therefore we will take the first step to get you back on the right path. In one weeks time you will report to psy ops in order to have your emotional attachment to killing removed. Now leave!" **_

_**Az didn't spare a look back as he walked out of the room in silent horror. There was no going back for him now.**_

"Az are you even listening to me?!"

"No."

Alec huffed indignantly at Az's reply, "I was saying that Max has found a way to escape and wants you to go with her."

Az took a moment to reply, "tell Max to go on without me. I have nothing left I can return to in the outside world. Renfro was right we never belonged with the ordinaries."

"Is this to do with those two people you killed?"

"I killed my friend's father. I had no right to take that from him. One life for many. I'm such a coward; I killed him not because she would've killed my friends but because she would've killed me. I was saving only my ass. So many empty threats were thrown around yet in the end…..I can't go with Max. My place is in Manticore where I can do no more harm to them."

"She's really done one on you hasn't she."

Az could say nothing to Alec's statement.

o0FTD0o

Neville kept his eyes down as he walked through the corridor, attempting to avoid the stares of pity from the students. Ever since the news of his fathers murder had reach the papers and in effect everyone in Hogwarts all he had received were words and glances of pity. How he hated it. He wanted to scream at them to tell them that they didn't know him or his father and that he didn't want their pity. But he didn't. He was too scared to tell others his true feelings, how he hated that too. He could feel himself on the edge and if the stares didn't stop soon he would explode. Now he knew how Harry felt most of the time and he didn't envy him at all. What he must have endured to be able to tune it all out and focus only on what those closest to him thought and felt.

Taking a deep breath he checked that the corridor he had walked down was clear before going into the Room of Requirements.

"Hi, Neville," he was greeted by Ron, Hermione and Ginny.

"Yes, hello Neville." Jumping in fright he turned around to find Luna standing behind him.

"Hi guys, hi Luna. Could you please not do that? It really creeps me out."

"Sure thing Neville," she replied, her characteristic spaced smile crossing her face.

"She's going to do it again isn't she?"

"Yep, and there's nothing you can do about it." Ron replied, laughing at Neville's expense. Crack.

"You can be so insensitive sometimes Ronald Weasly!" Hermione and Ginny shouted, slapping him on opposite cheeks at the same time.

"Ow, what was that for? It hurt!"

"Ronald I…"

"Please, stop it you guys. I know you're all worried about me but I'm fine, really."

"Neville we…"

"Listen Hermione, it's probably for the better this way. My father has only been half alive for the past 15 years. Ever since crucio was cast on him he's been nothing but a shell of a man." Neville clenched his fists as he tried to hold back a wave of tears.

"It sounds to me like your trying to convince yourself of that," Ginny said. "You can count on us, you know that Neville. We won't judge you…" She was cut off as Neville sank to the ground tears flowing freely for the first time since he had heard of his father's death.

"Why? Why did it have to be him? He did – could do nothing wrong. What was the point of his blood being shed? I hate them! Who ever did this I hate them! I swear I will become stronger and I will get revenge on my father's killer!" Neville felt an arm wrap around his shoulders as he ranted. Drained of energy he lay into the arms and cried for the loss of his father.

"Harry, can I please talk to you. Alone." Neville asked staring pointedly at Brin.

"Sure. Brin I'll be back soon, ok."

Neville led Harry up the staircase and into the boy's dormitory.

"What did you want to talk about?" Harry asked.

"Well, um – how did – how do you do it Harry? How do you continue on day after day?"

"Ummm, Neville you've lost me."

"With your parents, how do you deal with them being dead, with the stares of pity everyday? With the knowledge that you're an orphan and can never again touch them. How can you continue on with the visions of death sent to you through You-Know-Who knowing that all you could do is watch as you he kills them. I want to know how to make the pain go away." His eyes glistened with tears.

"I just don't care."

"Huh," Neville stared at Harry in surprise by his answer.

"I mean, I never knew my parents long enough to have memories of the voices, of how they looked and acted and how they smelt and felt. You can't miss what you never had. As for those I watch die at night in my sleep, I do the only thing I can – I distance myself from them. If I didn't I would go crazy. They're casualties in a war that they don't want. I can't save the world so I do what I can where I can. As for the stares, well you get used to them after a while. Is that all?"

"Yeah, thanks Harry."

With a nod Harry walked out of the room, stopping at the door, "the pain won't go away. Over time it will fade and become a distant memory but the wound is always there, ready to open at any time. All you can do is patch it up and forget it as soon as possible."

Neville stared open mouth at Harry's retreating back. Running to the balcony he opened it to let in Ron. The red head stared just as openly at the door Harry had left through.

"He sounded so cold. I've never heard someone speak with so little emotion."

"Harry – I didn't think he would do something like that. Why? Why would he tell me things wouldn't get better, to forget my father?"

"Neville, don't mention this to anyone else okay. Especially not to the girls, they don't need to hear something like this."

"Okay. But Ron. Who is he?"

"I wish I knew Neville. All I know is that he isn't the Harry that we know."

o0FTD0o

Az felt the leather straps around his wrists and ankles tighten. Moving them he tried to loosen them in order to regain blood flow.

"Stop moving about and relax," a soft voice said from his side. Compelled to listen he loosened his muscles and sank back into the chair.

"There, there now, isn't that better. Now open your mouth." Doing as the voice said he opened his mouth, feeling them push a rubber ball into it he opened his eyes in panic. Was he really able to lie there and do nothing as they changed him and tore his mind to shreds until he thought they way they wanted him to. He began to struggle against his restraints.

"Shhhhh, it's okay now. Everything will be fine. Stop moving and all of this will be over soon." The voice once again spoke, filling his mind with nothing but those words. Giving into the voice he calmed down and stopped moving as they pried open his left eye, holding it with a clamp so that it didn't close. His muddled thoughts became clear again as he heard the door to the room close and the lights went out. So this was it then. The head restraint meant he could do nothing else but look into the device in front of him. He heard the buzzing of the power being turned on before knowing nothing but red light.

o0FTD0o

Ron, Hermione and Neville sat in Rosmerta's sipping Butterbeer. None spoke as they let the liquid warm them up. The fire next to them danced, its light casting away the cold of winter. This was the last weekend before the holidays started; one more week of lessons before freedom could be attained.

"So where will you be staying for the holidays Neville?" Ron asked breaking the comfortable silence.

Neville shrugged, "I don't know. I normally stay with Gran but apparently she hasn't come out of her room since she heard of dad's death, so I guess I'll be staying at Hogwarts. But I'll have you guys right or are you going home?"

"Sorry Neville but we're both going home for Christmas…."

"Oh no Hermione, don't worry about me. I'll be fine. Harry will be there after all and maybe he'll be his old self with Brin away." Ron and Hermione glanced at each other. "He's going home with you guys for Christmas isn't he…"

"No. Actually he's going to America with Brin for the holidays." Hermione said a hint of resentment in her voice.

"Maybe you could stay with us. I'm sure we could convince my parents and Sirius and Dumbledore to let you stay." Ron said.

"Really, you would do that for me?! Thank you guys."

The three of them sank into an uncomfortable silence now that the topic of Harry had been brought up. All had been surprised when he had refused their invitation of spending the day in Hogsmeade with them saying he had a lot to organise before he left for America. Of course Brin had also declined when Harry said he wasn't going. Whatever was going of with Harry they weren't going to rest until they had found it and changed everything back the way it was. Truth was everyone, including the Slytherin's, had noticed the changes and nobody liked them.

o0FTD0o

Dumbledore didn't look up as his office fire turned green and Sirius stepped through. Finishing to sign the documents he was working on he placed them in the out tray and they disappeared with a small pop.

"You wanted to see me Albus?"

"Ah yes, Sirus, sit down. Lemon drop. No. I called you here today to talk about the holidays. I was approached by Mr Weasly and Miss Granger yesterday asking whether it would be possible for Neville to spend the holidays with them at Grimmauld Place."

"Sure, why not. I hear his Grandmother is having a rather difficult time dealing with Frank's death. It would do Neville good to spend time with friends. That is of course if you agree to give him the address."

"Sirius, I may be the secret keeper but Grimmauld is your place and you are welcome to invite who you want, when you want it."

Sirius smiled, "within reason of course."

"Within reason," Dumbledore replied with a slight smile. "I will inform him of the address over breakfast on Saturday morning."

"Sir…"

"Yes, Sirius."

"About Harry…"

"You don't want me to let him go to America do you?"

"You can't let him go! You don't know what they'll do to him! I don't want to lose him Albus, I can't lose him!" Sirius had stood up in his desperation to get his point across to Dumbledore.

"Sit down Sirius. I have already talked to both Harry and Lydecker about this and there is no chance in getting Harry to stay without forcibly restraining him. And that is an option I don't want to consider. So far I have been given no proof to believe that Harry will be anything but safe with them. As such there is nothing I can do."

"But you don't understand Albus. You don't…" Sirius trailed off his knuckles white as he clutched at the arm rests on his seat. "Harry. Why?" He whispered.

Dumbledore watched Sirius and for the first time he saw the man scared. Never before had Sirius shown his fear even when confronted with death. Something definitely had him spooked and it had to do with Harry.

"Sirius is there something you're not telling me? Some information that would shed some light on our situation?"

Glancing up Sirius took a deep breath, "No Albus, nothing at all. I've got to go, I'm meeting Remus soon. Goodbye."

"Goodbye Sirius." Dumbledore sighed as the man left through the fire. Rubbing his aching temples he got the feeling that things were going to get much more complicated than he ever believed possible and Sirius somehow knew more than he was letting on.

o0FTD0o

The platform swarmed with students pushing to make it onto the train first in order to grab the best seats. Only a small group standing near the entrance didn't move. An awkward silence had befallen them as they tried to work out the best way to say goodbye. A bell chimed signalling that the train would be leaving in five minutes.

"You should get on, the train will be leaving soon." Harry said.

"Bye Harry, Brin," Hermione said digging through her bag. "Hope you have a good Christmas. Here are your presents."

"Thank you," Harry and Brin said as they took the presents. "Here are ours to you."

"Thanks mate, Brin. We'll see you after Christmas, enjoy yourselves."

"Bye"

Hermione and Ron got onto the train and began looking for Neville.

"Well, that was awkward."

"It was like we haven't known him for over five years. I don't like it Ron, I don't like it at all."

"Me neither. But it'll turn out all right in the end, you'll see."

"I hope you're right."

Harry turned away from Ron and Hermione as soon as they stepped on the train.

"Let's get out of here 734, the stench of the ordinaries make me want to puke."

"I'm surprised you lasted this long out here without killing one of them 485. You are after all one of the most feared transgenics at Manticore."

"Just because I have a slight case of bloodlust…"

"You're an idiot you know that."

"I wasn't the one who decided to escape all those years ago." Brin didn't reply to Harry's comment. He didn't think she would, it was a low blow after all.

Woof. Woof.

Harry cursed as a black dog grabbed onto his trouser leg. Kicking it, he saw it fly into a tree with a sharp yelp.

"Damn dogs, I hate them."

"They hate you too, we do after all have feline in us."

Harry only grunted in reply, veering from the path towards Hogwarts. They were to meet Lydecker and Dumbledore in a clearing just inside of the Forbidden Forest where they would be taking a portkey to America. Brin watched Harry as they neared the forest. His features changed from stoic to innocent wonder and his body relaxed as his eyes widened with excitement. The act was on again.

"I can't wait to get to America. New people, new food, new experiences. I can't wait to meet the rest of your family either."

Brin rolled her eyes at the change as she joined in.

"Yeah, everyone is excited to meet you. You'll love Wyoming, its beauty is only matched by the scenery surrounding Hogwarts."

"Brin, Harry, come over here now. The key-thing is meant to be leaving in five minutes." Lydecker called prompting them to run over laughing excitedly.

"I see you've already swapped Christmas presents with your friends." Dumbledore stated.

"Yeah, we thought that the postal owls wouldn't like it if we made them fly across several continents."

Dumbledore chuckled at Harry's comment, "Yes, I'm sure they would find that task rather difficult. This is the portkey you will be taking, quick now grab on."

Lydecker, Harry and Brin each grabbed onto the gold chain that Dumbledore gave to them. Stepping away from them Dumbledore said goodbye and watched as they disappeared from the clearing.

"I hope you come back well, Harry."

Harry braced his knees as he landed in a clearing 10 kilometres from Manticore's Wyoming base. The only sound that reached his ears was the purr of the engines from the Hummer's parked 100 metres away on the road. Ripping off his school cloak he let the cool breeze play across his warm skin as he revealed the blue-grey Manticore issue uniform.

"Let's move out." Lydecker ordered as he walked in front of them, entering the tree line and heading towards their transport. Harry and Brin had no trouble making their way through the forest, their heightened senses and abilities allowing them to avoid the trappings of the undergrowth.

The sky opened up before them as they were greeted by three soldiers and a hummer. Without being told Harry and Brin got into the back of the vehicle as they waited for Lydecker and the soldiers to finished talking. A few seconds later the two front doors slammed shut and Lydecker and the third soldier entered the back with them.

The drive to the Manticore base was short and silent, with the Hummer only slowing to present identification at the gates to break the monotony. The vehicle came to a final stop outside of the main barracks and the door was opened by more soldiers. Getting out Harry and Brin followed Lydecker into the building non-perplexed by the welcome back party. They only had to walk a short distance before Lydecker stopped in front of their destination; Renfro's office. Pressing the buzzer to inform the Director of their presence they waited. The door slid open with a soft whoosh of air revealing the Director and a transgenic. Entering the room they were greeted by a grin from Renfro, "welcome back. Lydecker, 734 I know you've already met my guest, so 485, I would like you to meet 483."

The transgenic standing with her turned around. Green met green.

"Hello 483."

o0FTD0o

Zack couldn't help but smile proudly as he watched his sibling's converse. Despite all they had endured in their short lives they had come out of the other end decent people who contributed to American society. However, the missing presences weighed heavily on him. He had yet to inform the others of the fates of the six siblings not held at Manticore.

"Their dead aren't they." Jondy said coming up next to Zack. He only nodded in response, turning to look at her. Her once short hair now hung half way down her back in soft waves.

"We all know it but no one is brave enough to voice it until you confirm it."

Zack sighed, Jondy was one of those closest to him and one of only two that were able to know exactly what he was thinking and feeling.

"I –"

"Don't worry about it Zack. We all knew the dangers when we escaped and that you did your best to protect all of us once we had split up."

"Not good enough it seems. Ow."

Jondy punched him in the arm playfully, "nobody blames you Zack. So build a bridge and get over it so we can get this meeting finished and get out of here."

Smiling Zack whistled to get the others' attention as he moved back to the table.

"I hate you Jondy, you know that"

"Whatever you say big bro, whatever you say."

Taking his place at the head of the table, he composed himself as he returned to the role of leader.

"I know that it's been quite a while since we've all seen each other but a happy family reunion is going to have to wait. As I'm sure you've noticed our numbers have been greatly reduced from the original thirteen. However, we have also had Jace join us in freedom but due to pregnancy she cannot be with us." Zack paused as he let the news sink in. He knew no one would make a noise until after he was finished; they were too well trained for that. Taking a deep breath Zack continued.

"I regret to say that Ben, Tinga, Seth, Kye and Bell are dead, Brin is working for Manticore again and Max and Az are trapped at Manticore's Wyoming base. It is for this reason I have called you here tonight. It is far too dangerous to leave both Max and Az in the hands of Manticore. Both hold secrets in their genes that cannot be allowed to fall into the hands of the scientists because if we do we will not be safe from them any longer and in a matter of days we will be captured again. If you wish you can join me in helping them escape or you can walk away from here and return to your normal lives, I will not force your decision." There was a pregnant pause as he let them make their decision. His eyes landed on Jondy who was swinging perfectly balanced on the back feet of her chair, watching everyone with her hazel eyes before landing them on him.

"Do you really need to ask brother? You know we will follow you with whatever you have planned. It's not like we have had time to settle into another new life yet. Besides if we stick with you we'll probably get to meet our new nephew or niece once this is over." Jondy said smiling at the last bit. A murmur of agreement went through the rest of the group making the sides of Zacks mouth twitch up in happiness.

"Now that's settled I would like to hand out to you you're new assignments. Krit and Syl I want you to watch the Manticore base seeing as you already know the basic layout from our last venture. Jondy and Zane I am posting you to watch over Hogwarts and keep an eye on Az's twin..."

Jondy snorted, "Hogwarts! What kind of name is that?"

"The name of a wizarding school," Zack said, glaring at her for the interruption.

"Oh."

"Now that you grasp the entirety of our situation I can continue. I will talk to Max's _friend_ Logan to see what information I can get. Here are your assignment folders, in them you will find all the background information you need to know. Are we all clear?" The transgenics nodded in understanding. With a sharp hand signal from Zack they blurred out of the room, leaving nothing in their wake to indicate they had been there at all.

o0FTD0o

Christmas morning dawned bright and clear; the crisp winter wind failing to creep its way into Grimmauld Place and make its occupants cold. A banquet was spread across the dining table, courtesy of Mrs Weasly, and everyone was digging in. There was tension in the air as they all tried to ignore Harry's absence from the group. It was a futile effort, however, when the table had been cleared and presents had replaced the food. Giving a slight cough to break the silence Mr Weasly stood up and clapped his hands together.

"Why don't we get started with the presents? They won't open themselves after all!" The mood of the room quickly changed as the presents were passed round first to Hermione and Neville, then the Weasly's and finally Sirius and Remus. Excited chatter broke out as they thanked each other for the gifts that they received. There were the usual Weasly matriarch sweaters and cakes with a selection of new joke products from the twins. Bill, Charlie and Percy had collaborated to purchase some Dragon hide wand holsters. Remus had provided a selection of chocolates to last the rest of the year while Sirius had given a set of two way mirrors. Finally it came down to the last couple of presents. Sitting in front of Neville, Hermione and Ron were three identical boxes, wrapped in plain silver paper and gold ribbon, from Harry. Everyone watched on as they slowly unwrapped the gifts. Frowns crossed all three faces as they stared at their presents.

"What's wrong dears?" Mrs Weasly asked.

"Well, I already have a copy of Hogwarts: A History at home." Hermione said holding up a copy of said book for all to see.

"And I support the Chudley Canons, not the Tutshill Tornados. Harry knows that!" Ron stated.

"Ummm, Harry gave me this exact same Herbology book for my last birthday." Neville quietly added showing the group a copy of Exotik Plants for the Travelling Herbologist.

Everyone fell into an uncomfortable silence, nobody knowing what to make of the mismatched presents. Coughing Sirius stood up, "well, I don't know about you guys but I'm going to go for a walk. I'm not going to sit around all day moping and wondering about Harry when the weather is so fine. I would suggest heading out to the backyard and playing a game of Quidditch before you head out this afternoon. Christmas is after all a day to celebrate"

Taking Sirius' que the children got up to grab their brooms, their worries put on hold for a short time. Mrs Weasly stood up and began clearing the table while Mr Weasly picked up the torch and batteries that Hermione had given him and began studying them. Walking out of the room Sirius headed for the front door. Remus grabbed his hand as he reached for the doorknob.

"Sirius, you know you shouldn't leave the house. You might get recognised!"

"I'm sick of being cooped up here. I should be out there trying to help my godson! So Remus I'm sorry if not getting caught is at the bottom of things to do list. I'm sorry; I just need some fresh air."

Remus' eyes narrowed at his childhood friend but he brought his hand down and opened the door.

"Fine but I'm coming with you and making sure you don't get into trouble."

Sirius looked at him and gave a resigned nod.

Neville stood shaking as he looked down at his father's tombstone. He felt a hand rest and his left shoulder and turned to look at his friend, tears welling up in his eyes as he did so.

"Thanks guys for being here with me."

"It's okay Neville, that's what friends are for." Neville nodded at Hermione's comment and fell to his knees letting his tears fall onto the grave.

"Why? Why did he have die? I know he was in a bad state but....he didn't deserve this! There was so much I wanted to say to him, for him to know but I never did because he would never understand. Now...now I'll never be able to try to make him understand, even for a short time that I was his son and even if he couldn't remember me I still loved him." Warm arms wrapped around his torso as he talked. "The worst thing is, the one person who would be able to understand what I'm feeling doesn't seem to care about his friends at the moment." The arms holding him stiffened.

"Neville..." Ron's voice said warily.

"No don't defend him Ron because I know you feel the same way. You think Harry should be here with his friends not in America with some girl he only met this year. Even Hermione thinks I'm right. We-I needed him here but he's not and I hate him for that!" Standing up, Neville pushed his friend's arms off of him, his eyes full of anger.

"I'll find whoever did this and make him pay. I swear it!" With that last statement Neville stormed off towards the tree line where Mr Weasly waited with a portkey that would take them to their next destination: St Mungo's.

Neville opened the door to his mother's room carefully, taking a deep breath as he entered. His mum sat on her bed starring at the wall blankly as a nurse brushed her long hair. Noticing her charge had visitors, she whispered into her ear and left, a sad smile gracing her face as she passed the group. Neville approached his mum carefully, avoiding eye contact with the empty bed next to hers that his dad had occupied.

"Hello," he said warily.

"Hello. Maybe you can help me. There was a lovely man who used to sleep next to me. Do you know where he is? He was such nice company and I miss him very much." Alice Longbottom asked, no recognition of who she was talking to. Neville pushed the tears that threatened to fall again away as he took a deep breath to answer.

"He-he had to leave with a friend. I don't think he'll come back though."

"Okay, here maybe you can be my new friend." She replied handing him a bubblegum wrapper.

"I would love to." He chocked out. The two of them just sat next to each other in silence for ten minutes until Neville stood up to leave.

"You will come visit me again won't you?" Alice asked, fear creeping into her voice.

"Of course I will, I love you too much not to." Alice's eyes widened at Neville's statement before she covered her mouth with her hand and began giggling.

"You said you love me." She laughed.

Smiling slightly Neville said goodbye leaving the nurse to continue brushing his mum's hair and telling her stories.

o0FTD0o

Az lay on his bed, staring at the ceiling blankly. As Renfro had so kindly decided to remind him, today was Christmas. And instead of being with his friends, he was stuck at Manticore unable to give them presents and help Neville get through his first Christmas truly without his dad. Christmas had never been an important day for him until he had gone to Hogwarts - it wasn't celebrated at Manticore among the transgenics and the Dursley's had never given him a reason to enjoy it – and he found himself missing the joyous day filled with lots of food, presents and laughter. Although it wasn't like he was missing the present's part as Renfro was allowing Max to visit as 'a gift'. He sighed; he wanted to see Max as much as he didn't want to see her. Now that she had put her escape plan into action she would be trying to convince him to go with her despite his earlier declaration. If he left he would be on the run again and not only from Manticore but wizarding England as well, in his opinion he was better off – marginally – here. On the other hand he hadn't had a chance to properly talk to her since the escape all those years ago.

A slight whoosh of air broke him out of his thoughts as he sat up to see his visitor. In front of him stood Max, looking like she had the day they had sparred. She was clad in a Manticore issue uniform and her dark hair hang straight around her shoulders, framing a smooth tanned face.

"How are you, Az?" She asked walking up to him and hugging him.

"I'm okay, and you?"

"As good as a girl can be doing in a place that hasn't heard of razors." Max's statement caused Harry to smile.

With the pleasantries over they lapsed into an uncomfortable silence with year's worth of questions and a lack of time and privacy hanging between them.

"So are the rumours about you being a real wizard true?" Max asked breaking the silence. Az only nodded in reply.

"Really? You're not pulling my leg are you? Wow, that's kina cool in a you-being-here-is-a-really-bad-thing kind of way. The damage that this knowledge – that you being here could do is...inconceivable. It's all the more reason to-"

"No! Stop right there Max. It's not happening – it can't happen. There is no place out there for me anymore. Nowhere for me to go."

Max scowled at Az's interruption, "is that it. You're scared you don't have a place to go back to, that being back here has changed you so much that you won't be able to fit back in with your old friends and life. Well, I'm sorry to burst your bubble but we've never belonged. We put on a facade hoping that we'll become the mask. But we can't, underneath it all we're still soldiers, killers. And until we can finally tell those we love who and what we really are we're just hoping for the impossible." She stood up, anger blazing in her eyes. "The offers still open. And you're more than welcome to stay with me until you can find your place in the world again but don't come with that attitude." With the conversation over Max walked towards the door.

"You found someone you could be yourself with didn't you?"

"Yes."

"H-How does it feel?"

"It's the best feeling in the world. No worries, no explanations, a true friend and confidant that understands you." Max whispered before knocking on the door waiting for the guard to open it. Az watched as it slid shut behind her, leaving him to ponder their conversation. Could he forgive himself for killing Neville's dad and Bagman? Did he deserve a normal life now? Could he go back to living a normal – well, normal for Harry Potter – life. He lay down again, his thoughts a jumbled mess.

o0FTD0o

Jondy walked into Hogsmeade her hazel eyes scanning the surrounding area for danger. Not finding any she turned to look at the blonde curly haired teen next to her. Nodding in agreement they continued on into the wizarding town.

"So far not-so-much, hey Zane."

"Well besides from some of the crazy ass shops around here, the only time this town is going to be useful is during the day when the kids from the school are around, otherwise we'll be too conspicuous." The blonde answered.

"Not to mention wearing these weird clothes are far too restrictive if we're ambushed."

"So Hogsmeade is officially a no go." Jondy smiled at Zane's comment.

"I wouldn't say that, the lolly shop over there looks promising." Zane rolled his eyes at Jondy. It seemed his sister had developed a sweet tooth as well as a liking for beauty salons if her manicured nails were anything to go by.

"Come on, let's go take a look." She said grabbing his wrist and dragging him through the shop door, a smile playing on his lips.

o0FTD0o

Sirius sat in the kitchen of Grimmauld Place, a bottle of firewhisky resting between his hands. It had been only a couple of days since Ron, Hermione and Neville had gone back to Hogwarts and taken his distraction with them. Without having them around Harry was at the forefront of his thoughts. His behaviour over the holidays was unsettling and unfortunately conclusive.

"So are going to tell me what's bugging you?" Sirius jumped slightly at the sound of Remus' voice.

"Oh, it's only you Moony."

"No need to sound so happy." His smile faded, "so what's been eating at you Sirius? I can't remember seeing you like this, except for the time that...ok, not the time. But really, you've got me worried about you."

"It's all my fault Moony, all my fault. I should have seen it from the start but I didn't want to see what was right in front of me, so I ignored it. The whole situation was fishy from the start, with the unexplained trip to America and then the baby." Sirius growled out loud in frustration. "If only I had taken more notice sooner, then I wouldn't have needed some loopy sempath to tell me what was right in front of my eyes. Face without a name. Living without living. The Greek beast. It all points to Harry being...If the others knew how much of a fool I've been well I deserve more than...I'm such an idiot Moony, a huge blundering idiot who doesn't deserve to be a godfather!"

Remus stared worriedly at his friend, "what's the matter Sirius? What aren't you telling us? What is wrong with Harry? What do you deserve?"

"I've said too much," Sirius croaked out. Standing up he exited the kitchen, the bottle of firewhisky still in his hands.

Remus sighed, "what aren't you telling me Padfoot? What are you hiding?"

o0FTD0o

Az stepped into the room, his wet hair plastered to his face after being in the water chamber for testing. His eyes were drawn to a piece of paper laying on top if his pillow. Picking it up he immediately recognised Ben's - Alec's handwriting.

**Look outside the window.**

Az's eyebrows knitted together. Stepping up onto his bed, he jumped and lifted himself up to the window. He scanned the landscape outside looking for something he wasn't sure about. So far all he saw was a contingent of X7's. Letting out a sound of frustration at Alec's antics he made to get down when a movement out the corner of his eye caught his attention. Focusing in on it he realised it was Max, Alec and some kind of dog man.

"What does she think she's doing? And in broad daylight?" He growled out.

He saw Max run ahead as Alec and the dog man fought off a group of X7's that had seen them. He frowned. He hadn't known how caught up Alec had been in the escape. Alec never did anything that didn't benefit him. So what was he gaining? A feral growl ripped through his throat. He wouldn't! He grabbed onto the bars on the window and pulled hoping that he could pull them off. He screamed in frustration and slumped back up against the wall. A sharp pain went through his head as he banged it against the concrete. Whatever had happened to cause Max to pull an escape trick like this could only mean that something had caused her to panic. Not only that, but the ease of her escape meant that she was dancing to the strings that Renfro pulled. If his turning point had been killing Neville's dad, then this was surely hers. Az just hoped she would see through the ruse in time to stop herself doing something she regretted. As for Alec's part in the plan, he better hope to god that he wasn't placed in the same cell as him again.

o0FTD0o

Krit and Syl's heads snapped up as sounds of fighting reached their sensitive ears. This was no training session, the shouts and sound of bullet fire - not blank fire – confirmed that. They blurred to a designated spot 100 metres from the main fence line and climbed a tree to get a better view of the surrounding area. They saw Max take out an X7 before jumping the fence 500 metres from their current spot.

"Shit! What does she think she's doing? And why does she have one of Ben's twins with her?!" Snarled Zane.

"I'm not sure but we better tell Zack about this soon. I get the feeling the shit's about to hit the fan." Jondy sighed as she jumped down from the tree. Zane landed next to her with a soft thump.

"You like those ordinary phrases far too much, Jondy."

Jondy looked at him with mock hurt but couldn't stop the smile that spread across her face.

"Come on let's go. I'll race you," she proclaimed as she blurred, closely followed by Zane.

o0FTD0o

Zack swerved through the traffic, his motorbike purring loudly as he raced through the streets of Seattle. Behind his helmet his face was set in a frown. Only Max would be stupid enough to attempt an escape in broad daylight and with a potential enemy. There was only one place she would go straight to; Logan's. He cussed. What was she thinking leading Manticore straight to Eye's Only, granted he didn't like the guy but the work he was doing was vital. He stopped in front of an apartment building in the richer part of the city. Not giving too much notice to the surroundings he blurred to Logan's apartment and burst through the doors. The scene that met him, shocked him. Max sat above Logan, his head in her lap and worry filling her face. Logan was pale and sweating, red patches forming on his body. In the corner the Ben look-a-like was struggling to sit up, one hand holding his head where he had hit the wall. A gun lay on the ground in hand reach of Max.

He blurred towards the Ben-look-a-like pushing him up against the wall by his shirt. Blood pumped hard through his veins as he pushed back the desire to kill him right there. No on hurts his family and got away with it!

"Drop him, Zack," Max said, her voice unusually low. He let go reluctantly, glowering as a smirk crossed Alec's face and his chin lifted in victory. Zack stepped to the side as he felt a rush of air come up from behind him as Max pinned the look-a-like to the wall, wiping the smirk from his face.

"What did you do to him?"

"_I_ didn't do anything to him. I'm just here to make sure the real assassin did their job. That's you Maxie, you're the assassin."

"But how, I didn't do anything?"

"You touched him didn't you? Kissed him even. A retrovirus was placed inside you, programmed to attack a specified DNA on contact; Eye's Only. And I'm as surprised as you that it attacked _him_..." A crack was heard as Max slapped the smart ass transgenic.

"How do I stop it?" Max ground out.

"You can't. The only antidote is held in the Manticore labs." Max moved away from him now that she had an answer.

"Look when he's dead can I go home." Alec asked.

"There's not going to be one." Max replied as she moved towards Logan's computers.

"What are you doing Max?" Zack asked warily.

"Something that should have been done a long time ago."

Static crossed the screen for a second before it was replaced by a set of eyes framed by red bars proclaiming that it was an Eye's Only broadcast.

_Do not attempt to adjust your set. This is a streaming freedom video bulletin. Your location has been revealed. Your secret is out. And now Manticore will be held accountable for its crimes. Manticore's facility is located an hour southwest of Seattle..._

"We're going back to Manticore Zack. We're getting the anti-gen and releasing Az!"

"Why do I get the feeling that there's something you're not telling me Max, something very important? Anyway what are we going to do with him?" Zack asked inclining his head towards Alec.  
"We're leaving him here." She answered lifting Logan up into his wheelchair again and handing him the gun.

"Oh come on, you've got to be kidding me!"

"No Alec, I'm not and if you know what's good for you, you'll stay there and keep your mouth shut." Max sapped before descending down the staircase, Zack running to catch up with her.

"Just for the record I don't like this."

"You don't have to."


	14. To Walk The Plank Of A Sinking Ship

**Disclaimer: **Once more with feeling, I don't own the characters.

AN: Sorry for the late update but I lost my USB and it had the chapter on it, so I had to rewrite it in-between final assessments, procrastinating and studying for my exam. I hope you enjoy it!

Touch of the Wind: You got it all right with what Az was doing and what his twin was doing. I'm trying hard to keep the distinction between the two as clear as possible so you guys don't get confused with who is who. Az did kill Frank as well as Ludo. As for it being AlecAz...well, I don't have any plans for Az to have a relationship in this story and if I did Alec wouldn't be my first choice. I would need a lot of convincing to believe Alec and Az would work as a pairing and as it is I feel Alec is far too much of a ladies' man to be gay.

Now for a communal FAQ: I know I'm a slow updater but I promise you I have no intention of abandoning this story and if by some chance I do I will inform you guys about it. SO unless you hear it from me, I'm just being lazy. Reviews generally help for updates as between assignments and college life I sometime forget I have a story to write.

Also, I know that some things have been a little confusing in the last couple of chapters but everything will begin to make sense and get cleared up in the upcoming chapters (There's not many left! Probably about 4 or 5 more)

Thanks to all who reviewed! Cookies for all! Please continue to review as it just may convince me to write chapters instead of politics assignments...

Until next time!

_**Memories/dreams **_

_Thoughts_

o0line break0o

**Chapter 13: To walk the plank on a sinking ship**

Max clung to Zack as they zigzagged through the traffic of Seattle. She was anxious. Events had spiralled out of control since her second escape from Manticore. Her grip tightened. She hated leaving Logan behind with that two-timing bastard Alec, especially in his current condition. But she had no other choice unless she wanted Logan to die. She closed her eyes trying to push back her emotions. If she was going to save Logan and free Az she couldn't let her emotions cloud her vision.

Slowly the blur of the city lights gave way to darkness as they left the city boundaries leaving behind the wreckage of several checkpoints. Soon they would be back at Manticore, soon Az would be free once again – whether he liked it or not – and soon Logan would be cured. She hoped.

o0FTD0o

Az glared at Renfro, his fists clenching and unclenching in anticipation. How dare she do that to Max! He could deal with it when she made him hurt those close to him but he wouldn't allow her to ruin the lives of his siblings. He froze as he heard the cock of a gun behind him.

"I would relax if I were you, 483. Remember who is in control here."

"Why? Why did you do this?" He ground out.

"For the same reason I got you to kill those two wizards; for control. You're much easier to control when you're broken and you come with the added bonus of still retaining your ability to make quick decisions without authorisation." She smirked.

"You really get a kick out of tormenting us don't you?" Az's eyes narrowed as Renfro smiled and opened her mouth to answer. "It was rhetorical!"

Renfro's smile disappeared and a frown replaced it. "You're overstepping your boundaries 483. I do believe another session of reindoctrination will alleviate that."

Az hung his head in submission, "Yes, ma'am"

"I do believe..." Renfro was cut off as her phone rang. She put her hand up and signalled for silence.

"This is Renfro...

Yes, sir...

I understand...

Straightaway, sir..."

Renfro began tapping away at her computer as she hung up the phone. Looking up at the guards, she had a hardened look in her eyes.

"We've been compromised. Lock the barracks; we're razing the facility to the ground, with all the transgenics in it."

The guards nodded and ran out of the room to follow their orders.

"You can't do that!" Az shouted in disbelief. After all the trouble they went through to try to try and recapture a dozen escaped transgenics, they were just going to murder hundreds more without a second thought.

"I have my orders and I will follow them." Renfro answered, pulling a disk out of her hard drive. "All I need is this. This holds all the data contained in this Manticore facility. What you don't understand is you are dispensable; all we need is this information to start-up the program again. No one will miss you because you don't exist anywhere but in our systems and no one will suspect anything went on here because on paper this facility is a veteran's hospital."

Az took a step forward anger blazing in his eyes.

"Now, now 483. You've got nothing to worry about. You're too valuable to be destroyed. You're coming with me..." She trailed off again as the phone rang. She bent down to pick it up, her eyes never leaving Az and her aim never wavering.

"Renfro. What do you have for me?

Really? Now that is interesting...

No, don't do anything. I'll deal with it..."

Renfro smirked as she hung up. "Looks like we have guests. You're coming with me 483."

She pulled something out of her desk drawer and made her way to Az, gun still pointed at him. He felt a prick in his neck as she injected him with something. His vision clouded and his mind went fuzzy as the substance spread through his system.

"Follow me." Renfro's voice pierced his brain and he followed.

o0FTD0o

Max and Zack stood on top of the hill looking down at the Manticore facility. Even from where they stood they could hear the alarms blaring and see the red lights flashing in emergency.

"I'm going to get the antigen, you work on releasing Az. And Zack, they're going to burn this place to the ground, with all the transgenics inside. Please if you get the chance release them as well."

But Max...Ok," Zack relented at the look in his sister's eyes. Only Max and Jondy could ever get him to break his soldier persona and get him to do whatever they wanted. Signalling to her that it was time to go they blurred down the hill and jumped the fence in a single bound. They looked at each other one more time before nodding and blurring in opposite directions.

Zack couldn't believe how empty the base was. No one manned the halls and all the control rooms were empty. He starred at the screens in front of him, taking in the views of the transgenics trying to escape their cells and of the fire that had begun to rage at the eastern end of the compound. He couldn't believe Manticore could do this. The facility and its inhabitants were worth billions of dollars and they had not hesitated to flip the switch and destroy it all. It was ridiculous! Pushing his thoughts aside he searched the screens for Az but couldn't find any sign of him in the barracks. Changing views he began to search the halls and laboratories. He found him heading towards one of the many labs used to test and store viruses and their antigens, the same lab Max was heading to.

"Shit!"

He made to leave when he remembered his promise to Max. Cursing again he went back to the computer to hack into the system and hopefully save the other transgenics locked in the barracks.

_I have a bad feeling about this..._

Max slowed as she reached the lab she was looking for. Stepping carefully into the open room she scanned it for threats and froze as they landed on Renfro who help a test tube in one hand and a gun pointed at Az in the other.

"Are these what you were after 462?" Renfro asked coyly, indicating to Az and shaking the tube. Max's eyes widened as she realised what the tube must hold.

"You bitch!" Max spat out as she got ready to fight.

"Nah ah ah. I'll get the antigen to your boyfriends if you come with me quietly..."

"What about Az? Will you let him go?"

"Unfortunately I can't do that because like you he's too valuable to lose again."

Max and Renfro snapped their towards the door as a loud bang disrupted their battle of wills. A guard came running through the doorway, gun in hand aimed at Max's head.

"No!" Renfro screamed dropping her gun and allowing the tube of antigen to smash onto the floor. She ran for Max even before she heard the gun go off and felt the bullet rip into her chest as she fell to the ground. The world suddenly sharpened and her hearing became muffled as she felt hot sticky blood run out of the bullet hole.

"I won't tell if you don't." She heard Max say as she watched the scared guard run out of the room. Renfro looked up in surprise as she felt her head being raised and placed in a lap.

"Why? Why did you eat a bullet to save me?" Max asked.

"You're the one...the one we've been searching for."

A crash by the door caused Max to snap her head up ready and alert. She relaxed slightly when Zack walked through the door. She placed Renfro's head back on the ground, her sensitive hearing catching the last of the director's breaths.

"She's dead. She ate a bullet for me." Max informed her brother. Zack raised an eyebrow at her statement. "Something about me being the one they were looking for. I don't think I want to know either. Did you get the transgenics out?"

"They've scattered and while I want to know what happened here I suggest we follow their lead and get the hell out of here before the place blows."

Max nodded and stood up, making her way across the room to where Az stood staring ahead blankly and a small test tube which contained the antigen. Pocketing the vile she grabbed Az's hand and led him out of the room and away from the facility.

o0FTD0o

Logan blinked trying to chase away the dark spots that were threatening to consume his vision. His arms felt heavy as his strength dwindled and the retrovirus continued to attack his body. He was determined to keep the gun pointed at the transgenic in front of him. He was after all partially responsible for the present situation. Max. Max was alive! And now he was dying. He felt the gun slip from his hands, his arms fall and his body slump forward, the darkness consuming him.

Asha pushed open the door to Logan's apartment carefully pulling out her own gun as she did so. Logan never left his door open, ever. Stepping in silently she made her way to the back of the apartment. The sound of something hitting the floor startled her. She could hear someone stand up and mumble something about it being time that he died. Steeling her resolve she stepping into the doorway and pointed her gun at the person who was walking towards the unconscious form of Logan.

"Don't move!" She demanded.

Asha was surprised when a handsome man turned up to face her, a smirk playing on his lips.

"Fine, have it your way. I was just gonna put him out of his misery." He said and looked at her gun. "Nice piece."

Before Asha could retort he blurred towards her, knocking the gun out of her hands and pushing her into the wall. Not bothering to look back at her he ran out of the apartment and made his way back to the Manticore base.

o0FTD0o

Alec made his way to the top of the hill by foot, swearing as he went. The road to the facility had been blocked so he had to leave the ca he had stolen behind and go the rest of the way by foot. He didn't like the feeling that had been growing in his gut since he had seen the blockade. Something had to be wrong. His eyes widened as he reached the top of the hill. Manticore was in flames and transgenics were running wildly away from the burning building. Annoyance replaced surprise. While not always the most fun of places, Alec had had it pretty easy at Manticore. Food. Shelter. A bed. Not to mention the sweet deals he'd had with some of the staff. And now it was ruined and there were a couple hundred transgenics on the loose. A majority who had never been taught how to fit in with the ordinaries, let alone been outside of Manticore walls. This was going to get real messy, real fast. Focusing on the escaping transgenics he noticed a group of three making their way towards the forest. Max, Az and 455. No doubt the current predicament was their fault. Max had broadcast the location to the country and now she had let loose the transgenics. What an idiot. Alec's attention returned to the building as an explosion caused the rest of the unbroken windows to shatter. There was no going back now. Making his way back to the car he couldn't help but smirk. He knew how to make his way around the ordinaries world and with the use of his _special_ talents he had no doubt that freedom would suit him quite nicely.

o0FTD0o

Lydecker rubbed the sleep from his eyes and placed his glasses on. Groaning he picked up his mobile from the bedside table. Pressing the answer button he pushed himself up into a sitting position.

"What do you want Renfro, I was slee...."

"..."

"I understand."

Lydecker cradled his coffee in his hands, his eyes staring unseeing at the steam rising from it. The speed which everything had happened had caused a headache to form between his temples. He sighed. On one hand he was proud of what his kids had accomplished, on the other hand he couldn't help to think what a stupid move it was on their part. This was not what he had agreed to.

It had happened soon before he had been assigned to Hogwarts and ordered to find and capture 483 – Az. 455 - Zack had approached him with the offer soon after Tinga's death. He had been sitting in a Seattle bar staring intently at the glass of scotch in front of him. He hadn't had a drink for years, since he had been picked up by Manticore to help train transgenics. It had given him a goal in life, a reason to live again since she had died. At the time he had thought the work admirable, a necessity to bring America into the future and he was proud to say he was a part of it all. But he hadn't counted on them; his kids. He trained them to be the best and their escape only served to prove that was what they were. Sure he had been tough on them, putting the through trials that no ordinary person could survive but never would he do _that_ to them. Something was going on in Manticore. Something he was not cleared to know. His mind flashed back to the scene he had seen earlier that week. He had followed 455 and 452 to a building registered under one of the many names that Manticore used. That by itself was not alarming as Manticore owned many buildings, in many places and only the directors knew of them all and then only the ones signed under their area. But what he saw inside still haunted him and made him question the road Manticore was heading down. He had heard the glass shatter from outside the building and rushed in, barking orders to his men as he did so. Pushing the door open it took a few moments for the scene in front of him to register. Max was sitting in a pool of fluid, cradling the still form of Tinga. Broken cords still clung to Tinga's body and he lips were tinged blue. Max clung to her crying, begging for her not to be dead. He head his men come up from behind and registered that they had fired their taser guns, the claws latching onto Max. But he could do nothing but watched as Max twitched in pain from the electricity coursing through her body and stare at the body of one of his kids. She had told him that Tinga had escaped, that she didn't know where she was. That his kid was alive. Why had she lied to him? But he knew the answer; he would never have allowed this kind of experiment to be done on one of his kids. He saw red, cursing Renfro. His world and views shattered around him

The events that followed – his kidnapping of Max and her subsequent release – brought him to this spot in a Seattle bar with a drink in front of him.

"Why do you care so much?"

He was startled out of his reverie by the voice of a male that had sat down next to him while he had been thinking. Turning to ask if he knew him, he was surprised to see Zack staring at him, his back to the door.

"So, why do you?" The blonde asked again.

"How do you know I won't turn you over?"

"Because Max told me what happened when you captured her."

Lydecker chuckled darkly, "I see." Raising his glass he moved it towards Zack. "You want it?"

Taking the glass Zack downed it in one try and set it back down on the counter, "Are you going to answer my question?"

Lydecker sighed. "Why do I care so much, eh?" Another dark chuckle, "I care so much because you're my...kids. I trained you from the start to be the best and you are. Everything I did, I did for you. To make you stronger, faster, more resilient. I put my all into training you and making sure you would come out of everything assigned to you alive. All the pain and suffering I put you through - while Manticore standard – was all to help you. And somewhere along the line I grew to care for you and to see you as my own in a weird, sick, twisted sort of way."

"Glad you can admit it." The transgenic put in, passing him a glass of water.

Chuckling into the glass Lydecker continued, "when I saw what had been done to Tinga I was furious. It was one thing to do tests on her, it was another to have claimed her escape while hiding her in an abandoned building and doing tests that killed her. She didn't deserve that. Manticore is taking it too far, killing the undeserving..."

The two sat in uncomfortable silence for a while, the sound of the bar's other patrons drifting around them.

"Will you help us take them down?" Zack asked.

"What?"

"I'm proposing you help us take Manticore down. To put a stop or at least slow them down."  
"What will happen to the other transgenics?"

"We do not plan to have them harmed. We only want to stop them, not destroy everything with them."

"Okay, I'm in but how are we going to do this?"

"Blow up the DNA lab for now." A feral smile spread across Zack's face as he told him the plan.

"I'm in," Lydecker said as he grasped Zack's hand and sealed the deal.

"Is everything alright Donald?"

Lydecker blinked owlishly at Flitwick as the question slowly registered with his brain. "Alright? Oh, yes I'm fine, really. Just a bit tired. I didn't sleep very well last night."

"Okay, if you're sure. If you do need someone to talk to I have a set of very willing ears."

"Thank you."

As the conversation ended Lydecker went back to his now lukewarm coffee. Pushing it away e scanned the crowd of students who had chosen not to sleep in on a Saturday morning. Finding his charges he left the staff table to go talk to them.

Brin and Harry turned to look at Lydecker as they neared them, backs erect and eyes steady, they looked ready to pounce. Lydecker let out a sigh and his shoulders slumped slightly in disappointment. He was private, always hiding his true feeling and what Flitwick narrowed his eyes in thought. He was never one to pry into other people's lives; everyone after all had the tight to keep secrets but his instincts told him, screamed at him that the man was housing dangerous secrets. Turning his head discreetly he watched Lydecker leave the Great Hall, Brin and Harry following behind like soldiers. Hmm, now that was an interesting thought...

Lydecker sighed as he reached Brin and Harry. They stared at him expectantly; no snarky remarks, no quips, nothing. A constant reminder that they weren't one of his kids. Even before the escape his kids had had an attitude to them and he was missing the strong witty teens he had just begun to know again after so long.

"Come," he ordered, hot bothering to check if they were following as he turned and walked towards his office. The only sounds that could be heard were the soft thump of feet hitting the ground, leaving the uncomfortable silence to rein between steps. Relieved to finally reach his office and break the stillness, Lydecker slammed open the door and stalked to his desk leaving Brin to close the door behind her. Looking from Harry to Brin he coughed to clear his throat.

"The Manticore base has been compromised. The afore mentioned facility has been razed to the ground as per procedure, with all and any evidence with it." He paused, "However, due to unforeseen circumstances the transgenics have escaped. The transgenic problem is being dealt with as we speak. What concerns you is that you will stay here and continue the assignment. 483's escape is confirmed and as such a contingent of transgenics from one of our Australian facilities will be sent here to keep a look out for any sign of him. Keep acting like nothing had changed and is somehow a civilian here finds out about an alleged science facility you are to say nothing and act like you know nothing. I will keep you posted in any further developments. Now go."

"Sir, what will happen to us? After the mission?"

Lydecker blinked in surprise at Brin's question.

"Which facility will we be sent to?"

His jaw tightened. Not a question out of the ordinary for a transgenic under Manticore.

"I do not have an exact location but I suspect you will go to one of our other US facilities. Most likely the one situated outside of Washington."

With all explanations and questions dealt with Harry and Brin exited the room leaving Lydecker to his own thoughts.

o0FTD0o

Sirius made his way to the kitchen of Grimmauld Place, yawning and rubbing sleep from his eyes in case Remus as up. Noticing he wasn't, he stopped mid-yawn, no need to keep up pretences when there was no one around. The Sirius Black he created was never up early, something he now regretted as he was stuck in his room most days staring at the ceiling until it was a reasonably late hour. He made himself a cup of coffee and sat down to enjoy some toast for breakfast but was jolted out of his morning routine at the sight of a letter on the table addressed to him. His hand shook as he grabbed it, scared and anticipated that he had been contacted again. It couldn't be a good sign but he thirsted for news that could only be given to him by them. Opening the envelope he found two pieces of paper; one was an article from a tabloid magazine called 'New World Weekly' and an unsigned letter – not that Sirius needed a name to know who it was from. Steeling his resolve he unfolded the letter first.

'Recent and unforeseeable events have forced us to start playing our cards earlier than planned and as such even you as an exiled member will be required to be called upon when necessary. The humans have been informed of Manticore's existence, placing u sin a precarious position. The revealed location – while being razed to the ground – was infiltrated and the transgenic parasites freed. We have an agent within the organisation that will work on taking care of this particular problem. For now your assignment is to watch out for any that may make it out of America and dispose of them at sight...'

Sirius stopped reading and screwed up the letter in disgust, pointing his wand to it, he set it alight and watched it burn to ash. There was no way he was going to return back to the folds and there was even less of a chance that he was going to kill any of the escaped 'transgenic parasites' if he saw one. He glared at the magazine clipping. The letter had been very vague about the location of the compromised facility. The clipping could be the answer to his hopes or it could shatter them. Giving in, he picked it up.

Secret Government Facility Revealed

By Calvin Theodore

In a shocking revelation last night Eyes Only revealed the location of a secret science facility known as Manticore, not far outside our own city of Seattle. Before closer inspection could be taken, fire raged through what was registered as a veteran's hospital. The police have estimated the body count to be in the hundreds,

"Has Eye's Only finally lost it? Or is the government sweeping its dirty secrets under the rug..." Remus' voice cut through Sirius' brain, making him jump in surprise and drop the clipping.

"Why are you reading this junk? And how did you get this clipping?" Remus asked sitting down across from Sirius.

"I-I-I was sent it," he answered, settling on giving his friend the partial truth

Remus' eyes widened, "how did they know where you are?" Why did they send it? Are you in any danger?" His usually calm exterior was pierced by panic, the worry he had about his friends' safety and freedom.

Sirius sighed, "no, I'm not in trouble but as for the rest, well, it's nothing important."

"What are you hiding?"

Sirius growled in anger. "Nothing, okay. It-it doesn't really matter. I'm allowed to keep secrets aren't I?! Just leave it Remus, ok? Just leave it." He flopped back into his chair, glaring at his now cold beverage, wishing that it was hot again.

"Sirius, I'm sorry. I'm just worried about you okay. Ever since Harry's change you've had a look of-of defeat, regret, pain. I don't know what to do but I hate to see you like this." Remus said.

"I know Moony. I feel so helpless. I can't help Harry now; no one can...only he can help himself."

Remus looked at his friend puzzled, bursting to ask him more. But he held back knowing that Sirius would start to yell at him again if he pushed for answers. "Will he be okay?" He settled for asking.

"I don't know, I really don't know." Sirius answered.

o0FTD0o

Max watched as the blonde known as Asha administered the antigen to Logan. Her sensitive hearing picked up on the steadying of his breath and her shoulders sagged in relief.

"I don't know if..."

"He'll make it." Max stated cutting off Asha. The blonde left the room feeling that Max and Logan would need some time to talk by themselves.

"Thank you." Max whispered to her retreating back.

She didn't leave her spot by the window as she switched from watching the lights outside and Logan waking up. He groaned and put on his glasses, finally awake.

"You don't have to stand all the way over there. Come closer." He said as his strength returned.

"Better not risk it. We don't know how easy it is for me to reinfect you, and...that was the last of the antigen." Max said, refusing his offer, staring at both their reflections on the window pane.

"We're gonna find a way to beat this."

"Yeah. But you should concentrate on getting better. I gotta go." Max turned, looking at Logan properly for the first time. His hair was plastered to his scalp and his forehead was shiny from sweat but the red rash that had originally formed had completely disappeared. It was hard for her to see him knowing they would never be able to touch again. Sighing she turned to leave.

"You know, things are different now. Back when you first got out, it was just the thirteen of you. Now there's a lot more." Logan said stopping her in her tracks.

"If they're smart, they'll lay low."

"You don't want it getting around that you and yours are out in the world. People tend to get scared of things that are different. Keep your head down."

"I always do." Max said turning her back and leaving the apartment.

As she exited the building Max made her way towards where Zack and Az were waiting for her,

"How'd it go?" Zack asked.

"He's fine as long as I don't touch him, ever, again..."

"Max..."

"So where do we go from here? No doubt you have some big plan worked out." Max said cutting off Zack before he could say anything else about Logan.

He sighed, "yeah, I have to take care of a few things, inform the others about what's happened. I know you want to go back to you friends and I know I can't stop you. Just take Az with you please, he's still a bit out of it and if I run into trouble he'll just be a hindrance."

Max looked at Az fondly, he was blinking owlishly, shaking his head every now and then in an attempt to clear his mind of the drug that still clouded it.

"Sure. It'll give us more time to catch up." She answered, jumping onto the back of Zacks bike, holding Az between them so he wouldn't fall off.

Max stared at the door of her apartment, listening as the roar of Zack's bike faded. The corners of her mouth lifted into a small smile as she crouched, placing a pin into the key hole and picked the lock. Grabbing Az by the hand she pushed open the door and walked in. She stared around the room, feeling the familiar feeling of home wash over her. In the months she had been held at Manticore nothing had changed including her bike, her baby, still standing in the middle of the living area. Guiding Az to the couch she sat him down and begun a closer inspection of the vehicle. No scratches or dents. No adjustments. All the parts looked clean and in good condition. There was only one thing left to check, turning the key she started the ignition and the engine begun to purr as she revved. Everything was in working order.

"Max?!"

Looking up she smiled. There stood Original Cyndi in the sweats and t-shirt she used as pyjamas.

"Max! Thank God you're alive!" OC exclaimed as the shock of seeing her wore off, her black curls bouncing as she went to hug her friend.

"Hey, OC. How you been?"

"Worried sick 'bout you boo, don't you ever do that to OC again."

"I won't," Max promised as the scenes of what had happened that night flashed through her memory.

"Are you planning on telling OC who you brought home with you or is she gonna have to guess, hey."

Max laughed, "OC this is my bro Az, Manticore got him back too. He's kinda out of it at the mo, Manticore drugged him up before we got away, it should clear soon though."

OC watched Max closely through the exchange, noting the subtle nuances in her tone, the way her shoulders were slightly slumped forward and how sadness and weariness filled her eyes. She sighed as she stared at her best friend.

"What's got you down, boo?"

"There's..."

"Max!"

Max turned her head away so she was looking at Az. "I'll tell you as I clean Az up and have a bath myself."

Several hours later Max found herself sitting on the ground, shaving her legs and relishing in the feeling of being clean.

"I've been waiting to do this for months." She exclaimed.

"I see they don't let you do the nails up at Manticore, either." OC chuckled.

Max smiled up at her friend, realising she had missed her friend more than she thought. "No respect for the girly arts, that place. I had to torch it."

OC laughed, "no doubt. So Manticore and them got all irate 'cause Eyes Only put salt in their game. And then they sent you to take a brother out. But instead you burned the place and let everybody out."

Max shrugged, "I needed some get back."

"Right. So what's with this virus they put in you so that you and Logan can't touch?"

"They're just mean like that." Max said her voice getting quiet.

OC's eyes widened and she sat up straighter, understanding written on her face. "No, boo. I think they sent you to kill Logan 'cause he's Eyes Only. Straight up. Now it all makes sense! You two were always doin' stuff on the DL."

Max scoffed, "you've got it all wrong."

OC laughed, "sugar, don't front. You been creepin' with Eyes Only! Give me some." Holding out her fist she saw Max hesitate before laughing along and bumping her fist.

"You can't say anything, though." Max said in all seriousness.

"I already forgot. You got Original Cindy's word on that."

"A lot of people want him dead, and I almost got him killed." Her mood had turned sombre.

"It's gonna be all right. It's all good."

"It doesn't feel good. It doesn't even feel a little bit good."

"Somehow...some way...it's all gonna come correct.'Cause you and Logan just got it like that. Nothing can keep you two apart. You're home, you're safe, you're strong. You kicked Manticore to the curb for good. They can't hurt you anymore. They can't hurt _anyone_ anymore." OC said standing up to get some food ready and give Max some room. With OC gone Max took a deep breath, reigning in her emotions. Feeling better she decided it was time to check on Az.

"Hey Az," Max called out, "how you doin'?" She forgot her problems for a little while as she laughed at Az's incoherent mumble.

Az glared at the mirror as he heard Max laughing in the next room, his mind was still foggy from the drug and he couldn't work out what was so funny. He pulled his attention back to what he saw in the mirror. Staring back at him was an image that was both familiar and unfamiliar; his hair was no longer unruly but had been cropped shorter for easier management and was now a dull brown instead of black, his eyes had changed from a vibrant emerald green to an unimpressive muddy green but the biggest difference was the clear forehead, there was no lightning bolt shaped scar to be seen. This was X5-483 not Harry Potter and not Az, it was someone in between. He sighed. Everything had been so much simpler before this year, before the lines between Harry and Az had started to blur and meld together. No longer two separate identities; he wasn't sure who he was or what he wanted anymore.

"It'll get easier, you know." Max said from where she leaned against the doorway, razor twirling in hand.

"Where's your friend...Cindy?"

"Just call her OC, everyone else does, and she's gone to pick up some extra stuff. Look Az..."

"Don't you sometimes wish that we didn't escape, that we were as brainless as the others?" Az burst out, turning to face Max, his hands still using the basin behind him for support.

"No. Do you?"

"No....Yes....No, I guess not." He hung his head. "What I...I don't want my friends caught up in this. I don't want them believing that imposter is Harry – me!"

Max put her arm around his shoulders. "You'll figure it out once your head clears. Don't worry about it for now, Zack's got a plan, he'll work it out, he always does. Everything will work out in the end, for all of us."

o0FTD0o

Zane cracked his neck as he stood up from the tree limb ne he been crouched on and stretched.

"Do have to do that? It's a disgusting ordinary habit." Jondy said disgusted as she jumped down from the tree branch above.  
"Because biting your nails isn't?" He smirked back, ducking quickly to avoid Jondy's playful hit.

"We should probably do a sweep of the _Forbidden Forest_ now," Zane said, ending with an ominous tone.

"Will you finish with this 'Forbidden Forest' thing; it's getting annoying. Anyway, you're right, it's patrolling time."

They jumped from the branch they were perched on and landed softly, crouched. They made their way through the forest, swiftly blurring around trees and jumping over exposed roots. They began to slow as they reached a clearing close to the edge of the forest. Jondy held up her hand signalling for Zane to stop. An unnatural wind had picked up and a roar had filled the air. They looked up to see a black dot against the twilit sky, slowly getting bigger and bigger. Turning to each other, they formed a plan and moved closer to the edge of the clearing before climbing a tree and safety observing what was happening below. There were three people standing in the clearing watching the helicopter as it was landing; Lydecker, Brin and Az's twin. The copter landed, making Jondy and Zane shrink behind the tree as the front branches were forced back by the gushes of air coming off the rotors. They stayed that way, hidden from those in the clearing, until the helicopter took off again. As soon as was safe to do so, they crept back around to the original position.

Jondy gasped, "is that – us?"

"We need to call Zack," Zane whispered urgently, already climbing down the tree to get to a safe place to call their leader and get back to Seattle.


	15. A Crack In A Plastic Crown And A Throne

**Disclaimer: **If I owned either of these I would not be wondering how long it will take me to pay off my university fees.

AN: We start to see the Az we all know and love again and we get to see a side of him we haven't seen before.

Sorry for the long wait, I've actually had this chapter finished for awhile but haven't had a chance to post it but I have managed to get ahead in my writing and I'm currently writing _the_ big action chapter and I'm expecting it to take awhile as I'm not great at action scenes and I want to get it as right as possible. In the mean time enjoy this chapter and review your hearts out, all encouragement will be welcomed and hopefully I can finished the story before I go back and start my second year of uni.

Touch of the Wind: You are correct in all your assumptions. From now on all mentions of 'Harry' refer to the twin at Hogwarts while 'Az' is the real Harry Potter. I did this to provide more of a distinction between the two and I'm glad that it can be picked up on. As for Zack, he escaped along with Krit and Syl on that night and Max received a heart from one of her twins. Now he has rallied the others and is planning on breaking Az and Max out of Manticore again. Yes, Az did kill Frank and Ludo, if he didn't Renfro threatened to have all his friends killed and as we all know she would've done it to break him. Finally, sorry no this story will not be slash. I never really planned on having any pairings in this story, romance was never going to have a big part. I can assure you that any pairings that were a part of the canons are followed in this, except Harry/Ginny.

_**Memories/dreams **_

_Thoughts_

o0line break0o

**Chapter 14: A crack in a plastic crown and a throne of ice melting**

Draco was walking aimlessly around Hogwart's, contemplating the changes to the four houses and its source. Harry Potter. Draco shuddered. There was something wrong with his nemesis and it wasn't the sudden growing of balls. He got this feeling whenever he was near him, like the black haired boy was the predator and everyone else around him was prey. Even the mudblood and the weasel had trouble standing by his side anymore, not to mention the friendship seemed strained whenever they talked as if they had only just met and didn't know what to talk about. They weren't the only Griffindorks who felt uncomfortable around the golden boy now. Everyone in the house kept as much distance from him as possible without trying to draw attention to what they were doing. The Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws weren't much better. Where they once revered him, they now feared him. And why shouldn't they with the skills he kept showing off in Defence. He was deadly. Furthermore, the unthinkable had happened, the Slytherins had put away their pride for once and were siding with the rest of the school. There was something inherently wrong with Harry Potter and it was unsettling everyone. Except Brin, who seemed to emit the same predatory feeling, except more controlled than Potter. Draco shuddered once more at the memory of being pinned against the wall by the boy and being unable to breath. Harry could have killed him in that moment and Draco could have done nothing to stop it. The thought sent fear running through his veins. Through the year he had begrudgingly begun to accept that muggles, despite not having magic, were dangerous and should he lose his wand he wouldn't stand a chance. Not that he would admit that publicly.

He was pulled from his musings as the sound of voices coming from the other end of the corridor got closer. Steeling his gaze he went to meet the people he wanted to talk to. The only people that could do anything about Potter. And if they couldn't, well, Draco was inclined to believe that he had no hope. If it was one thing he didn't like, it was change.

"Oh, look what we have here a mudblood, a weasel and a wimp." He sneered, mentally berating himself for the hostile pleasantries when he actually wanted to talk to them civilly.

"What do you want Malfoy?" Ron grounded out.

Draco held his ground before getting rid of his pride, "I want your help?"

Stunned silence ensured.

"Don't think this means I want to be cosy and friends with you. It means that everyone knows there's something off with Potter and no one likes it. Everyone's scared and that's including us Slytherins.

I don't know what's wrong but I want you to do something. You're his best friends; you should know what's up with him and be able to snap him out of it."

Neville, Hermione and Ron looked at each other stunned. They were used to Malfoy acting as a spoilt brat but here he was swallowing his pride and asking on behalf of the school for them to do something.

"We can't," Hermione finally put in.

"What do you mean you can't? Of course you can do something, you're his best friends. Or haven't you seen the way he's slowly being isolated by everyone, including his own house. Even you guys don't look comfortable around him anymore!"

"What she means Malfoy is that we don't know what is wrong with Harry, in fact we don't know anything at all." Malfoy cocked a eyebrow, the only sign of surprise he showed at the Gryffindors sudden burst of confidence.

"Well, what are you doing about it? I find it hard to believe that Dumbledore would let his precious golden boy change so much without trying to find out why."

Ron glared at the Slytherin suspiciously, "why do you care so much? Do you know something we don't Malfoy? Because if you do you better tell us now!" The red-heads voiced rose as his tirade continued.

"Don't yell at me weasel! For your information I don't really care about what's wrong with Potter or what happens to him but I am worried about my safety –"

"What are you going on about?!" Ron ground out, worry slowly creeping into his anger and taking over.

"Well, if you would let me finish. Earlier this year he issued a rather convincing ultimatum and since then he has continued to get more dangerous and isolated. So sue me if I'm just a bit worried!"

"What did he say?" Hermione broke in, her eyes large and filled with worry.

"He said that if I mocked his family again he was going to kill me. He was murderous! It didn't help that he was shaking and sweating when he did it."

The three Gryffindors shared a look. They couldn't remember a time that Harry had appeared to be that sick. In fact, he hadn't needed to go to the hospital wing or complained about his scar for months. Their eyes widened even more before turning to look back at the Slytherin.

"Was there anything else weird with him that day?" Hermione asked tentatively.

"Other than him complaining about a headache, the only weird thing was his accent. It wasn't English, it was American. Why? I don't know." The blonde shrugged.

"Well, well, well what do we have here – a snake. I hope you're not being rude to my friends because I can't allow you to do that." Harry and Brin walked up behind Draco hand-in-hand. Draco shuddered in fear at the gleam in Harry's eyes that told him death awaited. Not wasting any time he ran, making his way to the common room as fast as possible, somehow knowing that if Harry wanted him dead and chased after him he wouldn't be able to escape. Like a mouse running from a cat. Due to this he missed the looks of disbelief on Ron, Hermione and Neville's faces that would've told him that they had come to the same realisation.

o0FTD0o

Lydecker watched in silence as the helicopter landed in the middle of the clearing. Things were worse than he thought if they were sending a contingent to guard the grounds. Not that the compromisation of a major facility and the subsequent escape of its subjects was a small problem. But to go as far as to send patrollers to Hogwarts meant that Az was more important than they were letting on. The situation felt off. He watched as the door opened and stifled a gasp as the contingent assigned to Hogwarts stepped out. Surprise soon turned to anger. How dare they do this to him! Someone was trying to make a point. Standing in front of him was one set of clones of his kids. They were keeping an eye one him as much as they were looking out for Az. By sending copies of his kids they were assured he would never hurt them but if Az were to come along he there was a big possibility he would mistake them as one of his escaped siblings. For now he would play along with their little game. For now he would lay low.

o0FTD0o

Az couldn't help but stare at his surroundings as he followed Max and OC to a place called Crash. The city was nothing like he remembered it. Buildings looked dilapidated, people kept their heads down and rubbish littered the street. He hadn't thought that things could've changed so drastically.

"It's changed hasn't it." Max said falling behind her friend to walk with him.

"I don't remember it all that well, but, yeah things have changed. And we thought we were the most dangerous thing out there." Az said smiling at the last remark.

"What you talking 'bout. We are the most dangerous thing out here. Now come on. That's Crash up there. We're gonna celebrate the end of Manticore!"

"I doubt it's the end of them."

Max frowned at Az's comment.

"Fine. Look smile, big smile. I'm happy. But I hate to tell you but I'm not old enough to go to a bar."

Max smirked knowingly. "For one they never check ID. Two I got a fake for you just in case."  
"But I don't," Az gulped at Max's look. "Happy face. See. Happy face."

"Good now come in and see everyone. It has only been what eight years since we saw each other." Max laughed pushing Az into the bar with a quick nod from the security guard. Spotting the others she guided to the back area where nine people were spread out. Some were lazing on couches, others playing pool and some looked like they had already had a bit to drink.

Max whistled, "Hey guys, as most of you know this is Az. Az you already know OC and most of the others, those two sitting at that table over there already drunk is Sketchy and Herbal. Go chat to some of them while I grab us some beer."

"Max-oomph" Az was cut off as a body pelted into him, knocking him off balance for a second.

"Oh, Az it's so good to see you!"

"Good to see you too, Jondy."

Jondy was bouncing up and down, her brown hair bouncing up with her. Deciding to get pleasantries out of way Az pried himself from his sister and made his way around the room to greet all of his siblings. Despite not having seen them for over eight years he knew exactly who each of them were. At some point Max had come by with a glass of beer and handed it to him. Before he knew it he was laughing along with his siblings as they told stories of what they had been doing since he escape, while managing not to bring Manticore into it. They all listened attentively when he told them about Hogwarts and magic. For once Harry felt truly at home. Yes, he thought of Hogwarts as home but his siblings weren't there and with them he could be who he really was. He couldn't help but be glad that he had escaped now. He still felt guilty for killing Frank and Ludo but here with those he loved he felt the guilt melt away. They understood him. They knew he didn't have a choice. For now he was content to get to know his siblings again knowing that Manticore couldn't get to him. Maybe just maybe he would be able to face the wizarding world again.

Max got the call at midnight. Logan was on the other end. He was informed of an unusual light flashing across the sky at intervals and asked her to check it out. Max gulped, fearing the worst. By this point only OC, Sketchy and Herbal were still talking. Standing up Max turned and walked outside knowing the others would follow. Nothing seemed out of place to begin with but a flashing soon caught the transgenics' attention.

"That's....!"

"Yeah, Zane. That's that rendezvous signal." Max said.

"But that means there's either another facility or..."

"Or they're disposing of the evidence." Max finished his sentenced. "Zack, we can't let this happen. It's our fault they're out in the world so we should be the ones to help them."

Zack looked torn for a moment before giving a final nod. "Fine. Max, you go to the rendezvous point and destroy the signal. Check for any transgenics in the area and get them to wherever they'll be safest."

"Right." Max nodded in confirmation before running off down the street, towards her apartment.

Zack turned to Az, 'Are you up for a job?"

Az nodded.

"I want you to scour the city and see if you can find anyone. If you do give them what help you can. If possible get them out of the city and over the border."

Az nodded once more before running off to check the streets. He finally had a chance to redeem himself, to save lives instead of taking them and he would everything in his power to do it. He never noticed the others give each other a worried glance before running off together.

o0FTD0o

Az ran down the Seattle streets taking note of each and every person he past. A majority of transgenics would be easy to find as they would still be wearing the Manticore issue uniform. Pulling to a stop as his eyes picked up on a small alcove reaching underneath and old apartment building. He could see the faint glow of a candle and the slightest flickering of shadow. Approaching cautiously he bent down and peered in. Two figures jumped up, one of them towered over the other one, a warning growl ripping from their throat. A third figure continued to sit on the ground, only turning to look at Az for a second.

Az jumped in and held up his hands, "It's okay guys, I'm X5 331417 4185483." He turned around and exposed the back of his neck. With his back turned, he took the opportunity to clench and unclench his jaw and let out a breath. Out of all the transgenics he had to find, he just had to find these ones. He turned back around to find the smaller of the two standing up standing to attention.

"Sir are we remobilising?"

Az took a deep breath, "First, tell me who you guys are."

The tallest of the group cocked his head and pointed to himself, "Joshua."

Az stared at the man in front of him. Long brown hair framed a dog-like face. His nose was flat and he had a cleft palate. Az raised his eyebrows in wonder. If he thought that the normal X series were messed up, it was nothing compared to what he presumed were the anomalies. He was thankful he hadn't turned out with whiskers or scales. Moving along his eyes fell on the one transgenic he wished wasn't there.

"X5-489, sir." The boy only looked to be around 8 years old. He had brown hair in the customary crew cut that all transgenics sported until their 10th year and muddy green eyes. Eyes that bore into him showing a naiveté he hadn't seen in them for 9 years; his eyes.

Az coughed, attempting to distract himself from his clone, "what about him? He's an X7 right."

"He no talk. Lots of him." The dog man named Joshua said.

Az made a sound of acknowledgement. "Look guys, you can't stay here, you're not safe. Manticore has been destroyed and all your orders are null and void. I'm gonna try to get you out of the city."

"But Sir, commands been re-established. We saw the signal go up earlier tonight. We were going to move to the rendezvous as soon as the sun rose."

Az sighed again, he really didn't have the time nor patience to be explaining the situation to them."Manticore was not attacked. They tried to barbecue us and are out to kill those that made it out. The signal's bogus. It's a trap."

His clone once again stepped in, "If I may, sir...That doesn't make sense. We're valuable military assets, representing billions of dollars in R&D. Why would they try to get rid of us?"

Az growled in frustration. He should've expected his clone to question his authority, it was after all a trait that he possessed in bucket loads; nine years following the commands of someone he didn't want to follow does that to people. It also happened to be one of the traits that he found hardest to hide while at Hogwarts. "What part of 'They're trying to kill you' are you having trouble understanding!"

"All respect, sir, but officers of rank superior to yours left orders to regroup when instructed to do so."

"Stop calling me Sir! Call me Az. That's my name. And fine, go to the rendezvous point for all I care. Why should it matter to me if you go and get yourself killed? In fact, you would probably be doing me a favour. One less me running around will make my life so much more easier."

Az had begun to yell as he let out his frustration of Manticore at the boy. As he finished he noticed Joshua had his hands over his ears whimpering and his clone had shrunk back against the wall. Taking a deep breath he calmed himself. How he hated seeing that look on others faces because of him. He had forgotten what it was like to only know of the Manticore compound, to be engulfed by freedom and not know where to go or who was safe to talk to.

"I'm sorry. But you have to believe me. If Manticore finds you, they _will_ kill you. I know that it's scary and I know that none of your training has prepared you for this but if you just follow me I will help you."

"Joshua go with Az."

Az nodded gratefully towards the dog man, "You?"

The clone nodded hesitantly.

"What about him?" Az motioned towards the X7 who hadn't moved from his spot on the floor yet besides turn his head to stare at him intently.

"He come with us." Joshua once again answered.

"Okay, first thing first, all your training goes out the window. Starting with your blind obedience to Manticore and all it represents. You have to stop thinking of yourselves as soldiers and start thinking of yourselves as people."

The clone opened his mouth and closed it again before confusedly saying, "But we _are_ soldiers."

Az rounded on his clone once more, knowing that the only way to get through to the boy was to be firmer with him. "You mouthing off to me? Cause I have zero tolerance for that."

The clone nodded again.

Harry turned to look at the X7, "Well, it doesn't look like you're going to speak up any time soon, so you're gonna be Sy. As it silent. And you?" Az turned to stare at his clone again. "Do you have any preferences?"

"Well, I heard someone call out Ry, soon after I got here."

Az groaned. Of course his clone would pick a nickname that derived from his other alias. Shaking his head to focus, he readied himself. Before they had left Max's apartment she had forced him to memorise a map of the city that she had marked with all the checkpoints.

"Okay guys. Let's move out before daylight, we'll have a better chance getting through checkpoints without being recognised or caught."

The others nodded in confirmation and followed Az out of their hiding spot and into the Seattle night.

o0FTD0o

Lydecker turned white as he read the newest message he had received. It was signed by who was according to the letter assigned to clean up. It stated that due to the escape of the transgenics from the Wyoming base they were being forced to lure them to the rendezvous point before killing them. Lydecker knew they would have no problem in eliminating a majority of them as they blindly followed instructions and they had been taught to watch for the rendezvous signal if something should ever happen. They didn't know that Manticore was planning to exterminate them. The only ones who would survive were those already on missions and those who were smart enough to realise what was going on, which were few and far between.

"Are you okay Lydecker? You look like you've just received bad news?" Flitwick asked in the chair next to him.

"No, it's okay, just a bit of a scare is all."

"If you're sure."

Problem was Lydecker wasn't sure at all. What Manticore was doing was murder. Yes, the transgenics weren't completely human but that was Manticore's fault and now they were going to be disposed of, like trash. Not even given the chance to be assimilated into another base after meeting at the rendezvous. While he approved of most of what went on inside Manticore walls, this was one of the few he disapproved of. Excusing himself from the table he returned to his office where he waited to inform the transgenics assigned to Hogwarts about the new development and to warn them not to step outside of its boundaries without a Manticore representative escort.

o0FTD0o

"Shit. Shit. Double shit!" Az hissed under his breath as he blurred through the streets of down town Seattle, trying to stick to avoid areas with too many ordinaries. He checked his peripheral vision to check if his clone was still keeping up with him. It had happened so quickly that Az barely had time to register it. They had managed to get past two checkpoints without too much hassle but it was at the third that things began going wrong. They were first alerted to their situation by the sound of gunfire coming from not only in front of them but behind them as well. Assessing the situation Az found the checkpoint patrol standing in front, guns pointed at them. He frowned, there were far too many to be a patrol. He swore. Manticore. If that didn't help matters then the contingent of X7's behind them made it even worse. He should've known not to trust the silent transgenic that followed without as much as a single complaint. Somehow they had managed to escape through the patrol in front of them and were being pursued by the X7's. He had run ahead pulling his clone as he went. If the boy had still carried event the slightest doubt about his claims that Manticore was trying to kill them, they had just been quashed. Through the confusion they had lost Joshua and Az hoped that he was able to make it out of this mess alive.

Az ducked his head as he heard more gunfire from behind them. He felt his clone trip momentarily before he pulled the boy down a side alley, through some water and into a sewer. He calmed his breathing as he waited as the sounds of their pursuers footsteps faded away. Turning beside him to check on his clone, his eyes widened. The boy was on his knees, his hands out in front of him, bracing himself. Az could see a hole in the boys jumper, blood slowly seeping from the bullet wound.

"Shit. Ry how are you feeling?" He asked with concern, surprising himself for how much he cared about what happened to the boy. All the answer he got was a couple of ragged breaths. Bending down beside his Az pulled out a switch blade he had been given by Max and cut away at the gray jumper hiding the full extent of the wound. He winced. The bullet had torn through Ry's left shoulder and by what Az could tell had hit an artery.

"How – How bad?" The boy asked, trying to hide the amount of pain he was in.

"I never was that good at field med..." Az trailed off.

"I'm not going to make it am I?"

"I'm sorry." Az snapped his head up in surprise. He felt defeated and sad that he could do nothing to stop the boy in front of him from bleeding to death. He felt where he shouldn't feel anything anymore. He frowned and shook his head. There was no time to contemplate Manticore's fading reindoctrination. He helped Ry pull off his jumper and he shredded it to make some bandages to help stop the flow. Finished he sat down next to him, leaning on the sewer wall for support.

"Az. Can you tell me about...the world? Please."

Az sighed, closing his eyes. "It's great. There's so much to see and do and no one to tell you how to live your life. You don't have to do anything you don't want to and the rules are nothing compared to those at Manticore. You don't need to be afraid if you make a mistake and if you're lucky enough you can even find people who will love you and be your friends and family."

"Do you have friends and family?"

"Yeah, I do." Az replied, feeling an ache in his chest to see his friends and family again, that he thought had been wiped away.

"What are they like?"

"Well, first there's Sirius, he's my godfather. He's stubborn and a bit of a prankster. At times he's really overly protective of me but that's ok because I've never been loved by someone as much as him before and he needs me as much as I need him. Then there's Remus, he's kinda like an honorary godfather. He's a bit serious but there are times where you can catch a glimpse of his mischievous side. The Weasley's are like family to me as well. There's nine of them and they all have flaming red hair. Ron is the youngest male and he's my best friend. He has a bit of a temper but so do the others. If you cross them, you better watch out because they are scary when pissed. Other than Molly, Ginny is the only other female. She's also a good friend of mine. They live in this awesome house that would probably fall down if not for magic. My other best friend is called Hermione. She's such a nerd, she'd probably freak if she found out that my IQ would leave her looking ignorant. But she's always there when we need her. I never was one for research and that's where she specialises. There are so many others as well who have stood by me and they're all important to me..."

"Why don't you go back to them?"

"I had to murder one of my good friends father in order to keep them safe from Manticore. I thought that was why I couldn't go back to them, because I couldn't face them after what I had done. The truth I just realised is that I'm scared that they will hate me and shun me for what I am and for lying to them about it. Thing is Manticore has soldiers posted near them and I won't be able to go back without exposing my true self to them." Az stopped, turning towards Ry and letting a tear fall at the transgenics still form. He wasn't able to protect Ry from Manticore but maybe, just maybe he would be able save his friends. Even if they couldn't accept him for what he was or what he had done at least he would've tried and he wouldn't spend the rest of his life wondering about 'what if's'. Closing Ry's lids he said a quick prayer to the blue lady and crawled out of his hiding spot to go find his siblings.

Az made it back to Crash without running into any more stray transgenics or Manticore soldiers. He found all his siblings minus Max sitting at the rear of the establishment and ran over to them, eyes blazing with determination.

"We're going to save Hogwarts. I don't care about the dangers; I can't live the rest of my life wondering about what could've been. Plus it's a good opportunity to take down Lydecker, Brin and my twin."

The others grinned up at him and his eyes narrowed.

"You already had all this planned hadn't you?"

Zack nodded his face grave, "We had but there has been a minor complication. It's not too bad, it just means we have to split our forces differently. A contingent from an Australian base has been sent to stop anyone from interfering there and they just happen to be our twins." He grinned wickedly, "I'm looking forward to taking myself down. It should be quite an experience."

The others nodded in agreement, their faces ablaze with smiles at the thought of a challenge, especially a challenge that involved fighting. Az couldn't help himself from smiling either, he had wanted to kick his twins ass since he had seen him at Manticore. He was surprised to find he wasn't ashamed at this thought. For years he had been hiding and denying what he really was, a fighter, and it felt good to be able to do it again. _From now on,_ he promised himself,_ I won't hide who I really. I seem to have more fun this way and if they can't accept me like that maybe I wasn't meant to be with them._

Az grinned, his smile giving off a predator gleam, "So, what's the plan?"

o0FTD0o

Snape sat at his desk, hands clasped in front of him in thought. The Potter brat had been getting on his nerves lately, more so than ever. Ever since they had found that strange note in his room during the holidays there had been a number of unexplainable occurrences. It was pissing him off! His mood wasn't helped by the fact that the Gryffindors and Slytherins would be coming for Potions any minute now. As if they had heard his thoughts he began to hear the sounds of footsteps thumping on the dungeon stairs and the voices of chattering students. Standing up Snape waved his wand and instructions for the day's class appeared on the board. The students were meant to be putting the finishing touches on their animagus potion today but he highly doubted that many would complete it properly. A smirk plastered his face as he opened the door and let the students in. Why hadn't he thought of it before? All he needed was to get the Potter brat alone and then he could use legilimancy on him. Of course Dumbledore would greatly disapprove of his actions but if he got some kind of insight into what was going on, he was sure he would be forgiven.

"Potter!" He barked, silencing the class. "Detention. With me tonight for disturbing the class." Snape glared. All the Gryffindors were causing a ruckus about how unfair the detention was but Potter just sat there, nodding and taking it without complaint. His eyes narrowed, Potter never took anything from him without complaint. It was unnatural. He raised an eyebrow at that thought. Potter felt unnatural, like he was inhuman, as if he shouldn't exist. Snape gave his head a subtle shake to clear his thoughts. That was ridiculous. He may hate the Potter boy but that didn't mean he was unnatural, he hadn't always felt this about the boy. Unfortunately Snape was unable to get rid of the knot in his stomach that told him he was right and that Potter was all of a sudden more dangerous.

Eight o'clock came and Snape watched as Potter walked into his office without the slightest hint that he hated Snape for everything bad that had happened in his life.

"Potter, you will wash all those cauldrons by the sink without magic. I expect them to be spotless and I don't want to hear a peep. Got it?" He barked.

"Yes, Sir." Potter replied before moving towards the sinks in the side room where twenty cauldrons awaited to be cleaned. Snape sat at his desk marking essays for 15 minutes until his patience wore away and he moved to stand in the doorway, acting as if he was only checking up on Potter. Potter acted like he hadn't even noticed the professor had moved. Snape rolled his eyes that the boys incompetence. Discreetly he moved his hand so his wand was pointed at the door and whispered, "Legilimens."

_**A screen. DESERTER, COWARD, SNAKE, TRAITOR, PLAGUE, RAT, KILL. Photos of several children with crew cuts. DESERTER, COWARD, SNAKE, TRAITOR, PLAGUE, RAT, KILL. A room full of children who sported the same cut as those in the photos on the screen. DESERTER, COWARD, SNAKE, TRAITOR, PLAGUE, RAT, KILL. Two students were left in the chairs, they were now older. Photos flashed across the screen again of the same kids but they were now older. DESERTER, COWARD, SNAKE, TRAITOR, PLAGUE, RAT, KILL. Potter. DESERTER, COWARD, SNAKE, TRAITOR, PLAGUE, RAT, KILL. DESERTER, COWARD, SNAKE, TRAITOR, PLAGUE, RAT, KILL. DESERTER, COWARD, SNAKE, TRAITOR, PLAGUE, RAT, KILL.**_

Snape pulled out of the memory with a gasp.

"Are you okay sir?" The boy asked.

"Get out now! You're done for the night!" Snape yelled pointing towards the exit of his room. Once the boy had left Snape collapsed into his chair. The memories had come at him fast and jumbled. He had no idea what he had seen but it left him with the sick feeling in his gut. Taking a few deep breaths Snape took a moment to collect himself and make some sense of the memory. Potter - _DESERTER, COWARD, SNAKE, TRAITOR, PLAGUE, RAT, KILL_. He blinked as the feeling left him. What he had witnessed was no normal memory, let alone something that should've been planted in Potter's head. He shook his head again. That was wrong. For some reason the memory didn't feel like it was Potter's, he had seen the boy's image on the screen but at the same time he was Potter seeing a picture of Potter. Snape growled, all the images and feelings were jumbled and were quickly fading as if they didn't want to be viewed. It didn't make sense! Instead of finding answers all he had found was more questions.

o0FTD0o

Az hissed. It had been two days since the regroup signal had been broadcast and one since it had disappeared. Now Max stood in front of him with the last person he wanted to see.

"What is he doing here Max?!"

"Stop acting so territorial Az, this is my apartment and I can have whoever I want here." She replied coolly, not impressed by his actions.

"But Max, he's one of them."

"_He_ has a name remember. Nice to see you too Az."

"Shut up Alec!" Max growled, slapping a hand over Alec's mouth to stop him from talking. "I don't like it anymore than you do Az. I do know that he is partly responsible for what happened to Logon but I don't like leaving him to his own devices. That and an extra set of fists would be really helpful in our little project."

"So, you knew about it to?"

"Yes, I did. I was the one to convince Zack that something had to be done. It wasn't hard considering the circumstances."

"I am here you know! No need to talk about me like I'm not in the room and what makes you think that I'm gonna be willing to help you guys?!" Alec said pulling Max's hand from his mouth.

Max rounded on him glaring, "You will help because you know that if you don't we could be in big trouble. With the Wyoming compound destroyed, all it's transgenics are out in public and it's only capable magic user free it's not gonna give away the opportunity to get another magic user to test on! So that makes everyone at Az's school targets and if Manticore should get their hands on magic then we're done for! We may as well walk up to their front door and give ourselves up if that happens because we're not gonna be able to hide anymore. That is why Alec, I believe you will help us because you like being free and breathing and if you don't help us both will be taken away."

Alec looked at her with slanted eyes, "Fine, I'll help. But only to save my own ass. Don't expect me to help you with every little thing that needs fixing. Got it?"

Max rolled her eyes, "I wouldn't dream of it. It's not like I want you to hang around."

Az glared at his sister, "For the record, I don't like this one bit and if it blows up in our faces," he turned to Alec. "Well, let's just say Manticore will be the least of your problems got it." Alec took a step back as he felt the air around Az crackle with electricity. He looked at Max again, "So does Zack know or are you hoping he's gonna agree with you?"

"Actually, it was Zack's idea, so yes he knows and yes he agrees to it."

Az stormed out of the room, his magic and anger causing the air around his body to shimmer.

"As for you, you have until midnight to get anything together you need and to go through the plans. There have been some slight changes but you will find those out later. We will be leaving by portkey – whatever that it – then. Don't do anything stupid either, like run because I assure you it would be very bad for you health." Max said to Alec handing him a manila envelope before walking into another room in the apartment.

Alec sighed prying open the envelope. He wasn't stupid, not helping Max and Az jeopardised his life and that was the one thing he wasn't willing to give up yet. Not when he had just received freedom. He would follow along with their plans and once it was all done he would move to some place warm with lots of hot girls and where he could lose Manticore. Yes, he assured himself as he read through the plans, hot girls were definitely a must.

o0FTD0o

Do not attempt to adjust your set. This is a streaming freedom video bulletin. The cable hack will last exactly sixty seconds. It cannot be traced, it cannot be stopped, and it is the only free voice left in this city. Do not believe the lies the government has been feeding you to cover their tracks. Monday's fire in the mountains was not at a veteran's hospital as they are claiming but the reported Manticore facility. It was not the result of an arson attack of the S1W but the government's attempt at hiding the truth from you. They have killed their subjects in order to do this. Innocent people who could do nothing but sit and wait to die. They have further tried to hide their secret by luring any subjects that escaped to a supposed rendezvous point where they were shot down for no other reason than they lived. We cannot let them continue to do this without our knowledge. This has been a streaming freedom video bulletin.

o0FTD0o

Az glared at the transgenic next to him from behind his dark sunglasses. How he had ended up in this mess he didn't know. He swore the others were out to get him. They had had an evil glint in their eyes when they informed him that his job for the day was to go down Diagon Alley to make some purchases and that Alec was to accompany him. When he had protested they had smirked and informed him that he was only one that could go shopping for the items they needed and that since Alec had just joined their group of vigilantes he could be Az's bag bitch until they worked out a job for him. Alec hadn't liked that part to start with but he was currently practically bouncing around the alley like a kid in a candy store.

"Will you stop it Alec! We're not meant to draw attention to ourselves and you jumping around like you've never seen the place isn't helping. What happened to all your training?" Az growled pulling his companion away from Quality Qudditch Supplies.

"Do those brooms really fly?" He asked curiously.

"Yes, they do fly. No, you are not going to fly one!" Az snapped before the other transgenic could ask.

Alec pouted, "Let me have some fun will you! There's no Manticore here to capture us, so loosen up a bit."

Az sighed in defeat. He had gone through with the transgenic before they had come here that just because Manticore wasn't currently patrolling the Alley – according to Zack's source anyway – there were other dangers in the wizarding world, like Death Eaters.

"It's not like we couldn't handle a few of those Death Munchers that you mentioned."

Az choked down a laugh at that. Death Munchers; he liked it.

"Just shut up okay," Az said as they approached Madam Malkin's. "We don't need you to give us away."

Alec sobered up, "Fine. But I was only playing the role given to me by your leader."

Az frowned and with trepidation asked, "and what was that role?"

Alec smiled, "I'm your cousin of course and I only just learnt about the existence of magic last week when my sister received a letter to Pigwarts."

Az lent his head back wondering what he had done in a past life to deserve this kind of torture. "Just what I need to have people think I'm actually related to you. And it's Hogwarts not Pigwarts or any other variation."

"I resent that! You considered my twin family and we technically had the exact same genes not to mention that you and I probably share a few of the same DNA strands."

"Don't remind me," Az ground out as he opened the door to the robes store.

The old lady behind the counter was alerted to their entrance by the tinkle of the bell.

"How may I help you dearies?"

Ax stepped forward and handed the lady a piece of paper, "I need eight black hooded battle robes in these measurements."

The lady pursed her lips as she read through the list, "I should have these ready for you in about an hour."

Az nodded, "We'll pick them up then. Thank you." He grabbed Alec and pulled him out of the shop. "What do you know, you can keep your mouth shut." He smirked. It soon faded as Alec began to laugh.

"Wizards actually wear robes! First flying broomsticks and now robes, next you'll tell me you use magic wands with glittery stars attached to the ends."

Az rolled his eyes and with all seriousness said, "Actually we do use wands but the glittery star on the end is optional. I personally think the stars add a rather authentic touch to it."

Alec stopped and stared wide eyed, "You're messing with me, right?"

Az just shook his head in amazement, a genius IQ and they were still reduced to this. "Come on, let's go get some ice cream, I've been dying for one of Fortesque's Double choc caramel banana for ages."

The two transgenics sat outside of the ice cream store; Az watching passersby and Alec poking his mint cranberry ice cream with his spoon.

"Just eat it already!" Az said in annoyance as Alec glared at the treat in front of him like it was going to jump out of his plate and attack him. He glanced up at Az and quickly took a spoonful and put it in his mouth, his eyebrows rising in surprise as he swallowed.

"This – is – so – delicious!" Alec exclaimed through mouthfuls.

Az just rolled his eyes. It was nice to see that despite Manticore Alec was able to act his age for once – even though he claimed it was an act. It gave him hope that the others who escaped would be able to assimilate themselves into the community and live a relatively normal life. His body tensed and his eyes darted around the crowd until they fell on the source of his tension. Walking down Diagon Alley and right towards him were Remus and Tonks.

"Shit," he cussed underneath his breath.

Suddenly alert Alec looked up, "What's wrong?"

"There are two people walking this way that I know."

"You should be okay shouldn't you? It's not like you look like yourself." Alec had a point; with his hair still only dark brown and cropped short, dark sunglasses and clear forehead, it would hard for them to recognise who he was. Problem was, they weren't ordinary people.

"I wouldn't worry except that the female is the wizarding version of the FBI and the male...well, he's a werewolf. Which means he might be able to recognise my scent."

Scoffing down the last bit of his ice cream Alec stood up and said clearly, "Our robes should be ready to pick up now." Grabbing Az by the arm he pulled him up and begun to drag him through the crowd, however on their way Remus bumped into Az, making his glasses slide down slightly. Pushing them back onto his nose Az mumbled a quick apology and continued toward the robes store. Once inside they paid for and picked up their order before making a quick escape from the alley, hoping that they wouldn't cross paths with Remus and Tonks again and that the two Order members were none the wiser as to whom they had bumped into.

Remus walked down Diagon Alley with Tonks, scanning the crowd for anybody suspicious. Voldemort's inactivity was putting Dumbledore on edge, so he had placed Order members in public places to watch out for any possible attack. His eyes landed on two people sitting at a table outside Fortesque's; one was greedily eating an ice cream the other one was slightly tense and was staring intently at him for a second before turning to his friend. His friend stopped eating for a second as they had a quick conversation before he gulping down the rest in record time. He stood up and said, "Our robes should be ready to pick up now," before grabbing the other one by the arm and dragging him along.

"Tonks keep an eye on those boys as they walk past okay. Not only do they look like they should be in school but I'm getting a funny feeling from them..."

"Like they're a threat?" Tonks asked.

Remus' eyebrows bunched in concentration, "They don't feel like a threat to me, but the wolf inside me feels threatened by their dominance."

"Are they werewolves?" She asked in bewilderment.

"We find out soon..."

Remus veered slightly to the left so that their path crossed with the boys. He bumped into the one that was being dragged along and looked down at him.

"I'm sorry." Remus said.

"No, it's I'm who am sorry. I'll watch where I'm going." The unknown boy said quickly as he pushed his sunglasses back up onto his nose before walking away quickly. The boys were soon lost in the crowd.

"So," Tonks asked, "are they werewolves?"

"I don't know," Remus said carefully. "They don't smell like werewolves but they don't smell entirely human either. And that boy he felt familiar, his smell, his looks, but I swear I've never met him before."

Tonks looked worried, "Well if they're not werewolves and they're not entirely human and you don't recognise the smell, then what are they?"

Remus shook his head in confusion, "I don't know Tonks. I really don't know."

o0FTD0o

Max stood on the roof of the hotel they were staying at, her hair blowing being her by a breeze, watching the London night life. So much had happened in the past couple of weeks, the escape from Manticore – again- , the destruction of the Wyoming facility, Logan, magic and Lydecker. She had had a feeling the Lydecker was on their side, ever since he let her go after kidnapping her. Zack had confirmed he was his inside source tonight much to the surprise of all who were there. Az hadn't taken it well and had stormed off to cool down. Not that Max could blame him after all that Lydecker had put him through since September. She got the feeling when their plan went into action in a couple of day's time that if Lydecker got in the way – friend or foe – Az would take the opportunity to hit him. Hell, all of them would like that opportunity. But that thought brought up the worst of her worries, magic. Az had assured them that a majority of magic wouldn't work on them and that the spells that did were merely a nuisance and at worst would just slow them down for a short time. Max shivered. To think that Az held that kind of power was scary, she didn't want to contemplate what would've happened if he had turned into one of Manticore's puppets with no ability to make his own choices. It was bad enough that they had found a temporary solution that allowed Brin to access magic.

She sighed and looked up at the stars to rid herself of her troublesome thoughts. It only proved to be worse as she wondered how Logan was. It pained her to know that she would never be able to touch him again. Life was a bitch. It seemed that fate had something against transgenics; doomed to never be able to love or live a normal and safe life. Maybe it was because fate knew they were never meant to exist in the first place, that they went against all that was natural in the world. How she hated the night, there was always far too much time to think.


	16. Taking Back The City

**Disclaimer: **I wish.

AN: Sorry about the wait, there really is no excuse for the long update span as at one point life caught up and I totally forgot I had this chapter completed until I was going through my hard drive. So I apologise again, as for the next chapter it has been started for quite a while but again life happened and I lost inspiration for a while, so hopefully that can start coming along again. Hope you enjoy the chappie and thanks to 99.9% of reviewers. They really do keep me motivated. As for the 0.01% if you don't like it don't read it and don't flame if you can't provide constructive criticism.

And whoops just realised another cliff hanger, one you probably won't like :)

Original AN: I never realised it would be so hard to write a chapter the morning after pub crawl, but you can't choose when inspiration hits. I couldn't remember what floor the kitchen was located on so I just made it up, sorry. But, to make it all better not only is this a really long chapter but it also signals the beginning of the end of the story. I think there will only be two or three more chapters after this one and then it is done. Hope you enjoy!

_**Memories/dreams **_

_Thoughts_

o0line break0o

**Chapter 15: Taking back the city**

Az was tense. Zack had assured him that _they_ would be held up for an hour and a half. That was what Lydecker had promised but Az didn't trust Lydecker as far as he could throw him; which would be pretty far. When Zack had informed them who his inside source was Az was the only one who had had any real objections. The others all trusted Zack unwaveringly, except Max and Alec. But Max had witnessed Lydecker's change of heart and Alec, well, he didn't care either way. None of them had had their lives ripped apart and destroyed because of him. Of course that hadn't prevented Zack from forcing him into doing this. You wanted this he said, you're the only one who can do this he said. Az growled. What pissed him off the most though was that Zack was right; he was the one who wanted to chase Manticore out of Hogwarts and he was the only one who could walk into Hogwarts without arousing suspicion from either its ordinary or transgenic inhabitants while his clone was otherwise engaged.

Az sighed and relaxed himself, this part of the plan was vital, if they weren't able to identify the watch points of the reinforcements then he wouldn't be able to pull off the plan. He ran his hand through his long hair, making it messier than he previously had it. It was just his luck that it had grown back a few days ago, he had fallen asleep with a crew cut that was just beginning to grow out and woke up with his normal messy hair. At least he didn't have to wear a wig, they made his scalp itch like something crazy despite his ability to ignore and deal with such physical sensations. Shaking his thoughts out of his head he stepped out of the forbidden forest and began walking around the lake, making his entrance as inconspicuous as possible. He couldn't help but feel a wave of happiness flow through him as he stared up at Hogwarts, his first home. The only place he had been treated like a human, the only place he had a chance to be normal. But that time was over he reminded himself. A smile crossed his face. No longer would he hide and try to ignore his darker side. He opened the door and stepped into the main foyer with a renewed confidence and the hope that everyone would be able to forgive him.

"Hi Harry. It's nice to see you're back and safe."

"Er...hi Luna," Az said scratching the back of his head in worry. "Not sure what you're talking about though. It's not like I left or anything."

"Are you sure about that?"

Az narrowed his eyes, "I don't think you should be making accusations like that out in the open, do you?"

A smile graced Luna's lips maker her seem more spaced out than before. "There's no need to worry the Greek beasts eyes aren't watching at the moment."

Az tensed, Luna's ability to sense things unnerved him to no end, especially now when everything lay in the balance.

"Luna...Oh hi Harry."

Az's eyes widened, "Neville. Hi. Um, how are you?" Out of everyone to meet during his recon it had to be Neville. He could feel the guilt of killing his father creep into his heart and knew that he couldn't hide the pity that shone through his eyes.

"I'm good. Aren't you supposed to be in a meeting with Lydecker at the moment?" Neville asked, the accusation and resentment clear in his tone.

Az laughed awkwardly, "Ha, funny you should say something about that. I was just heading about to head there but I forgot something in the dorms and well I kinda forgot the password." A plan was quickly forming in his head.

Neville's eyes narrowed, "It's _dragons breath_. What are you doing in the entrance when Lydecker's office is on the fifth floor and the tower on the seventh?"

"Sleeping. Look I gotta go. Lydecker's gonna be annoyed as it is that I'm late. Bye. Thanks for the password by the way." Az ran away leaving Luna waving behind him and Neville looking of suspiciously.

"It was nice to see Harry again wasn't it Neville," Luna said wistfully. "I hope we'll get to see him again soon."

Neville sighed, "I don't get you sometimes Luna. What do you think is up with Harry? He seemed a bit flustered; it's the most normal that I've seen him in ages. Not only that, but for once he wasn't with Brin. Strange."

Luna just shrugged, "I'm sure we'll see him again soon enough. But whether he'll stay is yet to be seen. He yearns for acceptance but even if he gets it, the beast will probably prevent him from staying."

Neville blinked in confusion, "Sure Luna, whatever you say. Now what do you think about sneaking into the kitchens and getting some snacks with me before tea?"

Luna just nodded her head in approval. Neville lead Luna through the corridors and up the stairs heading towards the third floor where the entrance to the kitchen was located. Stepping off the stairs to the third floor Neville looked up in surprise, "Harry! Brin!"

Harry stared at Neville blankly, "Hi Neville."

"I thought you were going to see Lydecker."

"We just came from there. He just wanted to ask if we wanted to take more of a teaching role in Defence."

"Ah, but we –" Neville was cut off by Luna slapping her hand across his mouth to stop him from talking.

"We were just going to the kitchen. Did you want to join us?"

Brin looked at them both, her eyes searching for something. "No thank you. We're not hungry. Have fun."

When the two were out of earshot Luna pulled her hand from Neville's mouth.

"What was that for?" He ground out, rubbing his sore mouth.

"We have to keep Harry safe."

"But we saw him go towards the dorm just minutes ago and –" He stopped when he saw Luna's eyes. They were the clearest he had ever seen them.

"Trust me. Do not mention this to anyone. Harry must've gone straight to Lydecker so he didn't get in trouble and that was him coming from his office, okay."

Neville just nodded. If Luna thought it was important than he wouldn't mention it. Besides she was probably right. Too bad his heart didn't believe him.

Az made his way up to the seventh floor as quickly as possible, avoiding as many people as possible. He didn't want or need a repeat of what happened in the entrance. Reaching the Fat Lady he said the password and rushed into the dorm room only shouting a quick hello to those who were in the common room. He dived under his bed and his hands searched for the floorboard he had ripped up in order to hide his valuable possessions. Finding what he was looking for he pulled it out and replaced the piece of wood. Slipping out, he carefully folded the piece of parchment and tucked in into the inside of his robes. He ran down the stairs once more and left before anyone could stop and talk to him. Flying through the portrait he didn't stop to hear the Fat Lady's protests of how youth today had no manners or respect. He didn't know why he rushed. Something felt wrong and he wanted to get out of the castle as soon as possible. The phone is his pocket vibrated and he pulled to a stop. Searching the fourth floor he checked to see if anybody was coming. When he saw no one he pulled it out and pressed answer. Something had to be wrong if Zack was calling.

"Hit me."

"Az get out of there right now! Lydecker couldn't hold your twin or Brin any longer and they're walking around. If any one sees you, we're through."

"I know. I'll be out in a minute. I've got all the info we need. See you soon."

Az didn't wait to get an answer before he hung up. "Shit. Shit. Double shit. Why does this always have to happen to me?"

He knew there was no way he was going to be able to leave through the front entrance. It was too likely that someone would see both him and his twin in a short space of time or worse his twin or one of the reinforcements would see him. Focusing around him he checked if there were any signs of the transgenics watching over the place. A sigh of relief escaped his lips when he realised that not only had he not been seen by his twin or Brin on the way but that the corridor was free from people and transgenics alike.

"An hour and a half he said. That's the last time I trust that backstabbers promise."

He moved to the window next and checked the grounds. He was lucky that most people were in classes or other rooms at the moment studying. He jumped onto the window sill and readied himself to jump. He wasn't overly worried about the fall as he had landed from higher ones before. Thankfully cats always landed on their feet. Taking a breath he pushed himself out of the window. Air rushed around him as gravity took control and pushed him towards the ground. He pulled his body up so he would land correctly and not hurt himself. He landed with a thump, his knees only jarring slightly. He took one last look around to check no one had seen and blurred towards the forest. Happy that he had successfully completed his assignment without raising too much suspicion.

Draco noticed Potter before he saw him. Potter had a look of intense concentration on his face and after how he had been treating him lately Draco was loathe seeing him when no one else was around. Quickly seeing a room to his right he ducked into it. He kept the door slightly ajar in order to keep an eye on the corridor and placed a notice-me-not charm on it. He tensed when he heard Potter stop, scared that he had been noticed. However, when Potter started talking his eyebrows furrowed in confusion. He couldn't see anyone else in the corridor with Potter.

"I know. I'll be out in a minute. I've got all the info we need. See you soon."

Draco frowned as Harry pulled something away from his ear. It's looked like a muggle electronic thingy. However, Draco was sure they didn't work in Hogwarts. He wasn't sure what was going on.

"Shit. Shit. Double shit. Why does this always have to happen to me?"

Draco raised his eyebrows at that. He had never heard Potter swear like that before. More than that everything that Potter said was confusing and didn't seem to fit. He watched silently as Potter searched the corridor seemingly searching for something or someone. Content with his assessment he turned to the window and opened it, once again searching. Draco had a feeling he was checking that the coast was clear.

"An hour and a half he said. That's the last time I trust that backstabbers promise." Draco raised an eyebrow at that comment. Who was a backstabber? Why did he have an hour and a half?

He stifled a gasp when he saw Potter jump onto the window sill and jump out the window. He couldn't help himself as he ran out of the room and peered outside of the window. It wasn't that he cared whether Potter lived or died but there was some sick fascination in seeing his suicide attempt. But Potter didn't crash into the ground; he landed perfectly on his feet almost like a cat. Draco couldn't believe it, there was no way that Potter could've jumped and not hurt himself in the progress. He continued to watch as Potter ran away faster than he thought was possible. He turned his back to the window and slid down to the floor his hands rubbing his eyes. It had to be an illusion; there was no way that what he had just witnessed was real. He got up again and closed the window. He didn't like Potter and he didn't care what Potter did, so he was going to ignore the experience had ever happened. Besides if he ignored it, he could forget it and then in his mind it wouldn't have happened.

o0FTD0o

Harry and Brin filed into the Transfiguration classroom behind their classmates and the Slytherins took their usual seat at the back of the room.

"Now class, today we will be completing the next step in your animagus training. You have completed the animus revealo potion in Professor Snapes' class and today you will take it in order to see what your shape could be. Remember everyone has an animal but not many will have the power and the ability to transform into it. Please come up the front and grab your potion." Professor McGonagall informed the class. As they stood up and moved to the front of the room to grab their potions she waved her wand and banished the desks and chairs to the sides of the room.

"Once you have your potion please find a spare spot on the floor where there is enough room and take a seat. I will stand at the front of the class and note down everyone's animal when they are found. Everyone close your eyes. Ready, yes. You may now drink your potion."

Harry quickly downed the potion as soon as the Professor said he could. At first he didn't feel anything but soon noticed a presence in his mind and body, probing. Sweat broke out on his forehead as his nerves began to tingle become more and more painful. He could feel magic swirl around outside his body and in his mind's eye shapes started to form. First he saw a feline, its tail whipping about it dangerously in anger. It was soon followed by a shark, its jaws gnashing violently. It didn't stop there though and several other shapes took form behind them, none of them were clear though. The feline and the shark turned their heads towards him as if they could sense his presence in their domain. He screwed his eyes shut harder, the pain now tearing through his nerves with every breath. He felt the probe enter the space his consciousness was currently residing and the animals were bathed in light. The feline and shark charged at him and he moved into a fighting position. They were fast and were upon him before he realised what was happening. They jumped and he tensed ready to throw them off but he doubled over in pain as they passed into him. He felt like he was being ripped apart from the inside, as if the feline and the shark were trying to escape. He could feel his physical body twitch and shake in pain and couldn't help but let a whimper escape his lips. He should have known something would go wrong with the potion. It was designed to show a person's inner animal but in him the inner animal was a little more real and connected to his physical body than should be. The potion was trying to force his inner animal to project itself as an image around him but in order for his inner animal to escape it would have to remove itself from his body. White spots began creeping across his vision as he wrapped his arms around himself trying to lessen the pain. It soon became too much for him and he felt the potion come up as he vomited it out of his system before allowing himself to succumb to unconsciousness.

Brin knew something was wrong as soon as she downed the potion. She felt it course through her body trying to find something that wasn't there. Her magic had been given to her by a serum that Manticore had created. 485 had been lucky. His body already carried the genes necessary to do magic so all Manticore had to do was temporarily awaken them. Her body had no such genes and as such the serum she was given contained a fake set of genes that allowed her to use magic. But they could only take so much and her body was not equipped to have this type of magic flow through her. She could feel the potion searching her genes for her animal and was sucking up her magic in an attempt to enable her body enough power to reach them and use them. She could feel sweat drip down her face and her body tense in pain. She couldn't hold out much longer. Her mind's eye was filled with swirling magic pulling and tugging at her and a feline stepped out of the light. Other dark shapes moved behind trying to escape from the tornado of light. The feline ran towards her but stopped short. It sniffed her and pushed its nose closer as if testing something. Its nose touched her skin and Brin let out a cry of pain as the light faded and darkness took over her mind.

Professor McGonagall scanned the class as she waited for the first results to come through. Surprisingly Neville was one of the first ones to have his shape revealed. A golden Labrador materialised in front of him and sniffed him before touching his forehead and dissipating. Minerva smiled; the form fit the boy perfectly with his loyal manner. He opened his eyes and smiled widely.

"Come up here Mr Longbottom and grab a piece of chocolate while we wait for the others to finish. Congratulations on finding your form so fast."

"Thank you Professor."

Minerva returned to the class and was pleased to find several more students with apparitions of their animals in front of them. Ron was faced with a proud red fox who seemed content to run rings around him until Ron seemed to gain control in his mind and the small creature licked his hand and disappeared. Hermione had a look of intense concentration on her face as she tried to gain control of her form. A wolf was circling her body a few times before sitting in front of her and stared at her intently trying to judge her worthiness. Finally it snorted and shook its head, stepping up to the girl it curled up into her lap and vanished. Like the others Draco had his eyebrows knitted in confusion and concentration. He had let his proud facade fall and looked more vulnerable than anybody had ever seen him. His magic swirled in front of him constantly changing form as if it couldn't decide what best suited Draco. McGonagall frowned at this, the confusion his magic was showing was directly linked to who Draco knew and felt he was. Something was confusing the boy and he wasn't sure what or who he was and wanted to be. The struggle finally came to an end and the magic fell into a form. In front of Draco stood a stallion, proud and tall. It searched the room before lowering its head and nuzzled the boys neck dissipating as it did so. Motioning the students who had finished to the front of the room and towards the chocolate she scanned the rest of the room and let her eyes fall on Harry. She had been sure he would be one of the first to finish especially with such talented parents. Her brows knitted together. Harry's magic was swirling around him chaotically, sweat beaded on his face and he was shaking. His magic pulled close to him before yanking itself back again almost as if it was trying to rip his form out of his body. It was rapidly changing shapes, all of them were clear but they moved too fast to identify them. There were two that stuck out the most a feline of some sort and a shark. The magic split and the two forms looked at each other before combining into a human form and charging at Harry. As it moved towards him shadows of the feline and shark pulled away from the form and ran behind it. They ran and jumped at the boy entering him again. Harry snapped open his eyes and vomited on the floor before falling backwards unconscious. Ron, Hermione and Neville screamed his name before running towards him. A thump pulled McGonagall's eyes from the boy towards Brin who had also fainted.

"Mr Weasley and Miss Granger please take Mr Potter to the Hospital Wing. Mr Longbottom and Mr Malfoy please take Miss Stevens to the wing."

Draco and Neville looked towards Brin in surprise before moving to pick her up and follow Ron and Hermione to the Infirmary. McGonagall looked at her notes and crossed Brin's name off the list and placed a question mark next to Harry's. She had never seen anyone have the same reactions that those two had. She frowned. Odd. Very odd.

o0FTD0o

The Order quietened down as Dumbledore raised his hand. They were all curious as to why they had been called. They weren't scheduled to meet for another week.

"Thank you all for coming. I'm sure you're wondering why you have been called but there have been several incidents lately that need to be addressed as soon as possible. I get the feeling that things have been set in motion. Hogwarts has been tense lately; she can feel the storm brewing and knows that it will pour at her doors."

"What does that mean Albus? Is it You-Know-Who?" Molly asked worriedly.

"I'm afraid that I don't know. It's just a feeling but I am positive that it isn't Voldemort as Severus can contest to."

Everyone turned their heads towards Snape who just shook his head in agreement with Dumbledore.

"The Dark Lord is being very careful about handing out information about his plans but I can assure you that they will not come to fruition any time soon. He's planning something big and he doesn't want anything to go wrong."

"Thank you Severus. First, I would like Remus to talk."

Remus cleared his throat and began, "Tonks and I were patrolling Diagon Ally on the weekend and we came across two strange...people. They were teenagers and obviously should've been at school. One of them had short dark hair and was wearing dark glasses, while the other had lighter hair and blue eyes. The dark haired one didn't seem overly impressed by his companion; he was the one that caught my attention. He was staring at me and appeared to be extremely tense. When he noticed I saw him he quickly turned away and spoke to his friend.

I was receiving weird feelings from them. The werewolf in me is normally an alpha but I could feel him submit to these two teens. He knew they weren't a threat but he also knew they outranked him. At this point I wasn't sure if they were werewolves or not so I ignored the wolf and thought of them as a threat.

The light haired boy scoffed down the rest of the ice cream he was eating and grabbed his friend by his arm, claiming it was time to pick up some robes. I veered towards the boys and made sure I bumped into one of them, the dark haired one. He was very polite and moved on very quickly but it was enough for me to get their scents. They weren't werewolves but they weren't human either. I could smell power, danger and longing. They smelt familiar, one more than the other, like I've met him before. He smelt like...I can't put my hand on it but I felt like I knew him and knew he wasn't a threat.

We visited Madam Malkin's later that afternoon and asked if they had bought anything. She commented on what such lovely boys they were and informed us they had bought eight black hooded battle robes all in different measurements."

The room was silent; everyone wondering what two teenagers would need eight different sized battle robes for.

"Thank you Remus. I know we don't have much of a description of them but keep an eye out. If they're not human I want to know what they are and if they pose a threat to anyone. Now we have more news on Mr Potter. Minerva you first please."

"Today in class the sixth years took the animus revealo potion to reveal their inner animal –"

"I bet Harry was some kind of stag just like his father or maybe something majestic like a lion. He is in Gryffindor after all." Sirius put in.

"Do you mind Sirius, I'm trying to report," McGonagall said tersely enjoying the blush of embarrassment that crept across his cheeks.

"As I was saying before I was interrupted. An animal form will reveal itself even if a person does not have the ability to become an animagus. I've never seen anybody have such an adverse reaction to the potion once in my teaching career. In fact there shouldn't be an adverse reaction at all. To have two in one day is against the odds. It was Mr Potter and Miss Stevens. I don't know how to explain it. I didn't see Miss Stevens original reaction and only noticed something was wrong when I heard her faint. I was too busy watching Mr Potter, he appeared to be in a lot of pain. His magic could not decide what to land on and continued to change rapidly. There were two shapes that continuously came up though, a feline and a shark. They eventually settled into two separate forms before coming together into a humanoid shape. It moved towards the boy and the feline and shark separated from the main form and followed behind it. When they re-entered his body he vomited and fainted. He is still unconscious in the hospital wing."

Everyone turned to Sirius to see his reaction to the news. "Is he going to be okay?" He ground out.

Dumbledore answered for McGonnagall, "I do believe he will be."

Sirius just nodded his head in understanding, "I'm not going to be able to see him am I?"

"I'm sorry my boy."

"Just...what's next." Sirius managed to get out his knuckles white from clutching the tables edge.

"Finally I would like Severus to speak. First I must mention that I do not approve of his actions and I have already reprimanded him for it. So please do not interrupt him during his report or abuse him after the meeting. I will be severely disappointed in anyone that does so. Severus if you please."

"Last week I lost my patience with the boy's secrecy and decided to give him a detention. I got him to clean cauldrons and while he was busy with that I cast legilimens on him." Snape paused, his brows coming together as he tried to remember what he had seen.

"I – The memories are hazy. I was Potter, looking at a picture of Potter. While we were both Potter I knew we weren't the same as if...There were words as well, they flashed – "

_**DESERTER, COWARD, SNAKE, TRAITOR, PLAGUE, RAT, KILL. DESERTER, COWARD, SNAKE, TRAITOR, PLAGUE, RAT, KILL. DESERTER, COWARD, SNAKE, TRAITOR, PLAGUE, RAT, KILL.**_

Snape clutched his head in pain as the words ripped through his mind.

"Severus are you okay?" Dumbledore asked in worry.

Snape lifted his head and just looked at him blankly, "I'm fine Albus."

There was an awkward silence as everyone waited for Snape to continue but he seemed to be waiting for someone else to talk.

"Severus will you please continue your story."

Snape blinked, "What - ? I don't remember."

Sirius jumped up and hit the table and yelled, "First you violate his trust by going into his head and now you refuse to tell us what you saw. Tell me Snivillus, what did you see in Harry's head?"

_**DESERTER, COWARD, SNAKE, TRAITOR, PLAGUE, RAT, KILL.**_

"Deserter, coward, snake, traitor, plague, rat, kill." Snape murmured under his breath, head cocked to the side. He shook his head.

"I told you, you stupid mutt that I don't remember. If I did I would tell you. I was thrown from him mind after that anyway and I sent back to his common room."

Sirius huffed and stormed to the fire place and chucked in some floo powder before storming home.

"I'll go after him." Remus said warily, his eyes lying on Snape for a second longer before he left. He was sure he had been the only one to see Snape's eyes go blank and hear him mummer those words.

Dumbledore sighed in defeat, "That is all for tonight, I believe. Again thank you for coming."

No one said anything as they stood up and left. Everyone knew that Sirius had a temper but they had never seen him react so strongly before. He had been crazed. Something important had happened and no one knew what it was.

o0FTD0o

Sirius sat at the kitchen table nursing a bottle of fire whiskey. Remus had tried to lighten his mood after the Order meeting earlier in the morning but Sirius had heard what Snape had said and there was nothing that was going to make him happy.

"Deserter, coward, snake, traitor, plague, rat, kill. Reindocrination." He mumbled. Snape had seen a memory of Harry being reindoctrinated. No wonder he couldn't clearly remember what he had seen in Harry's head. In a way Snape had also received the same reindoctrination that he had viewed but to a much lesser extent. Sirius estimated that it might last a few weeks but no permanent damage would be done to Snape's mind.

Sirius jumped as he felt something buzz in his pocket. His heart began beating faster. There was only a handful of people who had his number and none of them he wanted to hear from. Pulling out his mobile he checked the caller ID. Amos White.

"Shit...Hello Amos. What do you want?"

"Hello to you too Sirius. I take it you're not too happy to hear from me."  
"What do you think?" Sirius snapped back.

"I'm hurt, really I am, but I didn't call to have a heart to heart. I'm sure you've heard about the current situation here in America. Well, it's migrated to England and as the head of the clean up team I'm ordering you to exterminate any transgenics on sight."

"You can't make me do that!" Sirius hissed. "How do you know that I'm gonna meet any of them to begin with?"

"Because one of them is one of the original escapees and he was recently recaptured at Hogwarts."

Sirius was speechless, so if Harry wasn't Harry who was he. "I left because I wanted nothing more to do with you guys and I refuse to kill for you again because you have lost Sandeman's pets."

"Sirius you will do what we ask or you will regret it," Amos threatened.

"Is that a threat? Well, let me return the gift. I will not hunt any of those transgenics and if you dare try to hurt me or my godson I will not hesitate to kill you. Got that?"

"I'm disappointed in you Sirius. This was your chance to redeem yourself and you've given it up." Amos left it at that and hung up.

Sirius chucked the phone at the wall and watched on in pleasure as it broke. He had never been privy to a lot of what went on among the familiars but he like everyone had heard of Sandeman. Sandeman had turned rogue and created a new, unnatural version of the familiars without permission. What had taken them hundreds of years to breed into human genes was done in a fraction of the time. Admittedly he had not been happy about it either but he had been young and stupid and didn't want anybody else to take the position of superior species. But that had all changed when he had gone to Hogwarts and met James, Remus, Lily and even Peter. He found a side of life that moved passed racial superiority and by the end of his seventh year he had cut all ties not only from his family but from the familiars as well. He had tried so hard to forget about his past and that side of him that when it had waltzed back into his life as a baby he didn't recognise it or refused to. Now he had lost his godson, and he might never see him again. The person masquerading as Harry didn't count either. But some transgenics had made their way to England and there were very few who had the ability to or would want to do that. He hoped he was correct in his assumption that Harry was returning to them soon.

Remus stepped around the corner and leaned against the door arms crossed on his chest.

"Are you going to tell me about it?"

"He's coming back Remus. He's really coming back. He won't be the same and he might not be able to stay but he's coming back."

"Who is Sirius?" Remus asked confused, "And who are you going to kill?"

Sirius just smiled wanly and stood up. "You'll see. I would tell you but then I'd have to kill you." With that he picked up the pieces of his phone and walked out the door, leaving behind an even more confused Remus.

o0FTD0o

Lydecker wiped the sleep from his eyes and yawned. He had been sitting in the hospital wing ever since Harry and Brin had fallen unconscious in Transfiguration earlier that day. He was worried. No one knew what had happened or why and that's what worried him the most. The nurse had said that it wasn't serious and that there shouldn't be any lasting damage. But they weren't taking into account that the two teenagers lying unconscious in the beds weren't normal, by wizard or human standards. How the potion affected them could be a lot more serious than they realised. He had already given Brin another injection of what had been dubbed liquid magic. He had figured by the account of what had happened that the potion had needed more magic than Brin possessed and had taken all that she had had. Harry on the other hand he wasn't sure of. 483 was born to magic parents, his twins were just clones born to surrogates and as such the genes that had been isolated as those that allowed someone to use magic lay dormant. Manticore had managed to find a way to awaken the gene but only for short periods of time but it varied. He had the serum that would awaken the gene again but he couldn't administer it unless it had gone dormant again, the consequences would be undesirable to say the least.

Lydecker looked up as he heard the sheets on the bed rustle. Harry sat up and shook his head.

"Sir?"

Lydecker sighed. The boys mind was a bit rattled but it shouldn't last too long he hoped. Either way as long as the charade held for another few days all would be good. He didn't believe that the conditioning could be broken that easily, it was after all the best and most advanced in the world.

"State your designation and current alias."

"X5-485...H-I cannot remember, sir."

"It's Harry Potter and don't worry about it. You were in an accident and your memories will be scrambled for a short while. If it has not corrected itself by the end of tomorrow I want you to tell me. Until then you are to stay in here and talk as little as possible. People are sure to get suspicious if you start acting like you don't know who you are."

"Yes, Sir."

"Pick up that wand on the side table and say _lumos_. If everything is okay it should light up." Lydecker ordered as he began prepping the magic serum, barely registering Harry saying the spell. He sighed when the wand stayed dormant. "Head down."

Harry lowered his head without complaint, sitting as still as a statue while Lydecker pushed the hair at the nape of his neck up, exposing his barcode. He felt a prick as Lydecker inserted the needle in the centre of his barcode and injected the serum.

"It'll take a short while for the serum to do its job, so don't try to perform any magic for at least an hour but for the rest of the day would be ideal."

"Yes, Sir."

Lydecker moved away from Harry knowing that the transgenic would do nothing and say nothing for the rest of the day. He leaned over Brin and checked her eyes, happy to see that she was awakening. Ten minutes later her eyes fluttered open and she slowly pushed herself into a sitting position.

"State your Designation and alias."

"X5-734. Brin."

"Good soldier. How are your memories?"

Brin blinked stupidly, "They are a bit jumbled, Sir. Am I required to see PsyOps?"

"No," Lydecker answered. "They should right themselves soon enough but until then you are not to leave this room and talk as little as possible. If you are still having trouble by the end of tomorrow you are to come straight to me. Do you understand?"

"Yes, Sir."

"Good. I have work to do and some reports to write. Bye."

o0FTD0o

Neville shifted uncomfortably as the members of the DA slowly filtered into the room of requirement. He had asked Hermione to call the meeting for him as he was unable to set a time and date through his coin. She had been suspicious at first, especially when he asked if she could block the call to Harry's coin. It had taken awhile but he had eventually convinced her to do it, under the promise that he would explain it all to her after the meeting. So, he stood here now in front of all the members wondering what had possessed him to think about doing this. A feeling, a niggling feeling that had been eating at him for three days. _It _was coming and when _it_ came everything was going to change. He shook his head to clear his thoughts. He wanted to think he was paranoid, that he was just making things up. But his instincts were telling him that Harry had something to do with this and lately where Harry was concerned anything could happen; including instant transportation within Hogwarts boundaries. Of course when he had asked Madam Pince for books of instant transportation all she could provide him with was information on apparition and that Hermione had informed him was impossible due to the wards. What he wanted, what he felt like he needed to do was to make sure the students, at least some of the students, could take charge and help the others if things went bad. That was why he had called the DA, he was going to make them ready, he was going to make sure that by the end of the meeting today they wouldn't be afraid to stand up and fight if need be. How, he wasn't sure. A cough by Hermione brought him out of his thoughts.

"W-Well, th-thank you, for coming at such sh-short notice," he said.

"Where's Harry?" Ginny asked.

"Well-" Neville was cut off as everyone else started asking questions about Harry and where he was and what was wrong with him and what had happened in Tranfiguration. Neville rubbed his temples as a headache started to form.

"Shut up and listen!" Neville smiled gratefully to Ron as he lowered his voice. "Neville called us here today, so if he doesn't want Harry here than it's his choice whether or not he tells us why. If he decides not to then don't hassle him and deal with it."

"Thanks Ron," Neville said as everyone grew quiet. "As I was saying I called you here today because – because something is about to happen. I don't know what, or why, or how. I just get this feeling. I just want you to be ready for it. Look I know you're used to listening to Harry but I just know that whatever is coming has to do with him." He took a breath and looked at their faces, knowing what they were thinking. "No, I don't think it involves You-Kno-Vo-Voldmort. I think it's something else. That's why I didn't invite him here. All of you have noticed that Harry hasn't been Harry lately and I don't know if we can trust him to tell us what is going on or if he knows anything about it. So, please trust me."

Silence followed Neville's speech before a cheer broke out and everyone followed in agreement.

"Tell us what to do!" Someone called out.

Neville smiled with confidence, "Well..."

Neville sat down after the meeting was finished exhausted. It had taken them most of the day but he was confident that everyone knew what they had to do if something did happen.

"Well done Neville, you did a good job," Hermione said beaming.

"It was all thanks to you guys. If you hadn't helped with all the planning I wouldn't have been able to do it."

They lapsed into a comfortable silence as they relaxed. Luna sat at the window humming a soft tune. It flowed over Neville, Hermione and Ron, filling their heads with words that weren't sung yet to them they were clear as day.

_Ring around the castle, manticore comes a bounding. Cats leave the hide and live to fight for freedom in morning. Ring around the garden, manticore comes a hunting. Two are one and one are two when they meet as the moon is falling._

"Hey, Nev. You owe us an explanation."

Luna cut off suddenly as Hermione talked to Neville. "You're not meant to tell Neville."

"Sorry Luna but I have to. They're his friends as well and I promised if they helped with the DA."

Luna spun around and sat back down near the window humming her tune again but more aggressively. This time it hurt their ears refusing to let them know its secrets.

"Neville?" Hermione asked worriedly.

Neville sighed, "Yeah, right. Three days ago Luna and I ran into Harry in the entrance hall. I don't think he was all too happy to see us though. He was meant to be in a meeting with Lydecker and Brin but apparently he was running a little late and had forgotten something in the dorm. Funny thing is though he had also forgotten the password. He has never forgotten a password ever. Anyway he ran off pretty quickly after that. We left after that to get food from the kitchens and we bumped into him again, this time with Brin. He said they had got out of the meeting early but there was no way that was possible we had just seen him minutes ago. Luna, Luna made me promise not to tell anyone. That's when I began to get this feeling. Something is about to happen and everything is going to change."

No one could say anything after that. There was nothing to say. So they just sat there and mulled over their own thoughts, listening to Luna's song wishing that it would let them back in again.

o0FTD0o

Draco flopped down on his bed, running his hand through his hair and shuddered. What he had seen and done tonight was wrong. Ever since he could remember his father had been preaching to him about the importance of being a pure blood and how anyone less than a pure blood wizard was to be despised and hated. Half breeds and mudbloods did not belong in the wizarding world and only made it weak by spreading their impure blood. He had taken it all in and trusted everything his father had said. He had been a child and his dad was his hero, all he wanted to do was make him proud. Then he had started telling him about the Dark Lord and how he had had high aspirations for the wizarding world. Lucius had created an image of a just saviour who would save the wizarding world from itself and Draco had trusted him, placing the Dark Lord on a pedestal and making him an idol. When he had first seen Potter he had hated him. How dare he have killed his idol! But Draco had soon realised that if he could get Potter close to his side he could get him when he least expected it. He hadn't planned on Potter befriending the Weasels and turning down his bid for friendship. He put his anger into his father's training and quickly became competent at the dark arts.

It wasn't until the end of fourth year that things began to change. The return of the Dark Lord had signalled changes within the Malfoy household. Lucius would often come home late at night spattered with blood and other nights he would return looking half dead. When Draco had questioned him about this, Lucius had replied that those who could not follow the Dark Lord's orders deserved to be punished. Draco hadn't liked this but he dutifully kept his mouth shut. The situation began getting worse as the years went on and his father continued to tailor him to be a Death Eather. Draco had begun to wonder what kind of leader the Dark Lord was if he punished his followers for any slight transgression. Not to mention that as purebloods they shouldn't have had to put up with it.

Draco's first meeting with the Dark Lord had been the clincher. There was no way he was going bow down to anyone, even the self-proclaimed Dark Lord. It went against everything his father had taught him, and yet Lucius bowed before him like some pitiful, powerless mudblood. So Draco made a promise to never place himself at someone else's mercy, to have to bow before them. He had hoped he would have more time to figure out how he was going to get out of this mess. But things had been accelerated tonight when he had been forced to help torture and watch the murder of a family of mudbloods. It was meant to be an initiation of sorts, so that the Dark Lord knew he was worthy of carrying his mark. Draco had only found himself feeling sick. As much as ne didn't like mudbloods, he didn't want to kill them.

Draco took a breath and shifted to lay on his side. He would just have to resign himself to being the Dark Lords' servant. There was no other option he could see. Yes, he could go to Dumbledore but then he would be indebted to the old coot. He sighed and let his eyes drift shut as he fell asleep. He would make a decision by the weekend's end, either way he was a wanted man.

o0FTD0o

Az landed on his feet as he jumped down the last few boulders of the mountain overlooking Hogwarts and Hogsmade. He and his siblings had set up camp in a cave, the same cave that Sirius had hidden in during Az's third and fourth years. Az had found markings on the wall where Sirius had counted the days. There were even old chicken bones and editions of the Prophet; the back wall had stories and photos of Az stuck to it. There had been another page, separated from the others, it was the article about the Weasleys using their winnings to go to Egypt. The picture of the family was covered with marks pointing at Scabbers the rat, proclaiming that it was Pettigrew and that he had to die. Az had pulled down the pages and hid them in his bag knowing that if he took the time to read through them properly he would get nostalgic and wouldn't be able to leave his old life, his old friends behind.

Az dropped the plastic bag he was holding and knelt down. The bag crinkled loudly in his ears as he finetuned his hearing so that no one could come up behind him unawares. His hands clamped down on a small cardboard box and he pulled it out. Az scrunched his nose in disgust, he hated contact lenses. He hated covering the one feature that was identifiable as Lily Evens-Potter, that between all the DNA manipulations he was still a real person, with a real family. Peeling back the covering he slid the lens out of the solution and placed it in his eyes, blinking to move them into the correct position. He blinked again as he placed the second lens in. Pulling out a mirror and foundation case, he made sure his eyes were completely blue before covering his scar with the concealer. Finally he pulled out a simple black robe and, a blue and silver scarf. While the chill wind didn't faze him, the robe and scarf identified him as a Hogwarts student. Hopefully no one looked closely enough to realise they didn't recognise the mysterious Ravenclaw student.

Az slid the bag behind a rock and stood up. Looking up he focused on the area around the cave. Like he suspected he could see no trace of a living being. It also meant that Zack had yet to notice that he had slipped away. The leader had gone security nazi on the group after Az's last recon mission to the castle a few days ago and had forbidden any of them to leave the hideout except for watch duty. He had managed to get the Saturday day shift, it seemed that even transgenics didn't like to work weekends, at least those who had lived free didn't. Furthermore, he had been lucky enough to be paired with Alec. His blasé nature had allowed Az to leave his post with the promise that he would cover for him. Az looked at his watch; an hour had passed since he had left his post. He estimated he had at least another two hours before someone else found out he had slipped away. He lifted his hand and moved to comb his hand though his hair. His hand stopped as it was met with a close crop rather than his usual messy mop. He sighed and clenched his fists at his sides in frustration both from that annoying _ordinary_ habit he couldn't seem to kick and that he had forgotten the impromptu cut he had given himself earlier for his disguise. Lucky for him it would be grown out by tomorrow morning. Pulling himself out of his reverie Az took a deep breath and entered Hogsmade.

Az strode confidently through Hogsmade, scanning the crowd as he went. He knew there would be no transgenics patrolling the town. He had finally swallowed his pride and contacted Lydecker who had promised him that he would keep them occupied for the day. Not that Az completely trusted him after the screw up at Hogwarts the other day that almost ended with him running into his twin. He couldn't shake the feeling that he was an outsider looking in as he watched the students in the street laughing and talking loudly, none of them glanced at him twice or greeted him. In a way it saddened him, but he had always known once Manticore entered his life again he wouldn't be able to return to the life of Harry Potter, Boy-Who-Lived. He chuckled darkly at that thought causing those near him to glare at him suspiciously. He hadn't even been normal in the wizarding world but he had found some sense of normality, friends, family. That was why he mused he could never slip back into it and act as if nothing happened. Harry Potter for the most part had been a lie, a facade to hide who he really was, the loathing he had felt for what he was. But that part of his life would always be a part of him and the people who he cared for would always be a part of his life, no matter how things turned out.

Az came to a stop in front of the Three Broomsticks and entered. He cringed slightly as his ears were assaulted by the heightened sounds of students and glassware. He switched hearing, his shoulders sagging in relief as the sound dimmed. Reaching the bar he bought a Butterbeer and took a seat in the corner of the room where he could see everyone in the room and anyone entering or leaving the bar. He took a sip of the drink and scanned the crowd, his eyes lingering on a table in the centre of the room. Ron and Hermione sat at it, accompanied by Ginny, Neville and Luna. A sad smile appeared at the sight of his two best friends, which he hadn't seen for months. He was glad they were happily talking and laughing, he hoped he could join them again someday. Az's face quickly turned to a scowl and he growled as an unsuspecting third year Hufflepuff stepping in front of him.

"Move. Now."

The Hufflepuff yelped in fright at the hostility suddenly aimed at them and quickly moved out of Az's way. Az cussed violently earning a few nasty glares from some older patrons sitting nearby. He only glared back at them. He knew he could cuss like a sailor; it's what happened when you grew up around soldiers and scientists. He stood up quickly and pushed thru the crowd to get to the door. The brief distraction had allowed his target to disappear and if Az didn't find them then the whole trip would be for nothing.

Az backed up as he spotted a flash of blonde hair among a throng of people five feet in front of him. Focusing on the person he identified it as his target: Draco Malfoy. Az tailed the Slytherin until he came to a stop at the fence surrounding the Shrieking Shack. The blonde leaned against the fence, letting his barriers fall in the solidarity of the moment. Az double checked the surroundings to make sure no one would see what was about to happen; thankfully everyone avoided going near the shack. When Az was sure there was no one around he made his way towards Draco, coming up behind the boy to avoid detection.

"Sorry, this is gonna hurt a little," he breathed out quietly before pinching a nerve in Draco's neck, knocking him out cold. Catching the boy as he fell, Az easily lifted him over his shoulder and jumped the fence making his way towards the shack.

Draco groaned as he begun to regain consciousness, thankful his eyes were met with semi-darkness. He lifted himself up from the mattress only to drop back down from the stiffness in his neck. He startled. Where was he? The last thing he remembered was staring out to the Shrieking Shack, a pain in his neck and then...nothing, he was waking up here, wherever here was. At least he knew he hadn't been taken by Death Eaters, they wouldn't have put him on a mattress, no matter how lumpy. He tried lifting himself up again, only to fail once more.

"I wouldn't try that just yet. Rub your neck, it should loosen up the muscle and alleviate the soreness a little."

Draco knitted his eyebrows together at the familiar voice, for some reason he couldn't remember who it belonged to. Not having any other option he followed the voices instructions. As soon as his fingers began kneading the sore spot on his neck he felt the ache ebb way. He tried to sit up once more, discovering he was now able to hold himself up.

"Sorry 'bout that, I got you a bit harder than I'd planned. You wanna drink?" The stranger held up a bottle of Butterbeer, "I hope you don't mind but I left to get a few while you were out of it."

Draco shook his head in response.

"Good, because I don't give a damn either way."

Draco stared at the boy in front of him; he was sitting casually on the window sill sipping a Butterbeer, he was clad in a pair of baggy jeans and a tight fitting grey t-shirt, a black robe and Ravenclaw scarf lay draped over a chair. Draco let out a breath of relief, the boy wasn't exactly the Death Eater type.

"Where am I?" Draco croaked out.

The stranger gave a short laugh and turned to look at him in the eyes, "What, don't you recognise this place? You're lying in a bed in the Shrieking Shack Malfoy."

Draco frowned at that. The boy knew his name, but he was sure he had never seen the blue eyed Ravenclaw before. His eyes widened as his brain caught up with him, the boy had an American accent. The only people on Hogwarts with that accent was Stevens and Lydecker. "Who are you?" He asked huskily, his Quidditch reflexes the only thing that managed to stop a bottle of Butterbeer from hitting him in the head.

"Drink," the stranger said. "I would've been disappointed if you had managed to figure out who I was. I did get trained by the best after all. Give me a minute."

Draco watched as the boy moved, cringing as he stuck his fingers into his eyes and pinched. He placed whatever he pulled out into a small container he took out of his pocket. He then grabbed a tissue and rubbed his forehead.

"Recognise me now blondie?"

Draco narrowed his eyes at the strangers change in appearance and accent. He felt stupid for not recognising who it was sooner, after all a change in accent, eye colour and hair style hardly changed his appearance.

"Yo, Malfoy, don't dwell on it too much, I am after all one of the best in the world."

"Potter. What have you done!"

"Tsk tsk Malfoy, I didn't think it was becoming of a pureblood to lose his temper." Az moved forward a smirk on his lips, it quickly faded as he watched Malfoy flinch back slightly in fright. "He's done a right old job on you hasn't he. Ha, who would've guessed I would actually want to thank the bastard for something."

"What-Who are you talking about, Potter?"

"Just an acquaintance..."

"So why the change and deception? Did you do something to get grounded by that girlfriend of yours?" Draco sneered and watched the boys face darken.

"Don't worry my hair'll be back before you know it and I won't remember a thing. You could say that the disguise was to avoid detection from her...among others. Enough about me, the reason I'm here is because of you. I know we haven't exactly been chummy in the past but I do know you don't want to be a DE."

Draco stiffened, "How do you know I'm not already one, just waiting for the chance to kill you."

Az tapped the scar on his forehead, "I know because this let me see the whole fiasco that happened two nights ago, besides an AK wouldn't do you much good unless you wanted to tickle me to death."

Draco opened his mouth to retort.

"I'm not saying you couldn't do it or the attempt would be so pitiful it was laughable, it just wouldn't work...it's the same reason I can't use a glamour." Az shrugged matter-of-factly. "Anyway, the clock's moving forward and I'm running out of time. What are you going to do about it? Tommy Boy that is."

Draco looked at him blankly mouth slightly ajar.

Az sighed, "Close your mouth. What are you going to do about You-Bloody-Know-Who?"

"I'm not sure."

"Well," Az began as he sat down and picked up the Butterbeer he had left on the sill." You've got three options as far as I can see. The first is out of the question as you've already shown you don't want to take the Dark Mark. The second option is only slightly better and one I'm sure you want to avoid as much as possible. Going to Dumbledore about this probably won't put you in a spot you want to be in, so that's out. Finally, your best option lies with me. No matter what you think you know about my allegiance, I am the Swiss, neutral. With me you get some of the best protection around and best of all there are no strings attached, no hidden agendas. A you help me and I help you kind of alliance. What's it to be Draco A, B or C?"

Draco raised an eyebrow, "You just called me by my first name?"

Az shrugged, "If we're to become friends than I should call you by your first name. Besides I'm not playing the part of Golden Boy now am I? I don't care what house you're in or who your family is."

"How do I know I can trust you? Everyone knows you've changed this year but not why. How did you jump out of a fourth floor corridor window last week and not die?"

Az stiffened, "You saw that did you?" He sighed as Draco nodded. "And here I thought I had done a half decent job of not getting caught. First Neville and Luna, then you. I really have lost my touch. Have you told anyone?" Draco shook his head in a negative. "Good. Look I can't tell you what has been happening or why but you will find out soon enough. I swear to you that my offer stands good. Protection, no strings, the works. I will not break it. So, what's your choice?"

Draco stared at the boy in front of him, thinking about his choice. Po-Harry had been right, there was no way he wanted to take the Dark Mark but Dumbledore was also a manipulative old fool. It helped that for once he was not scared of Harry. Yes he gave off a dangerous aura but Draco knew it was not aimed at him. The Dark Lord didn't stand a chance against the boy in front of him. He'd made his choice but...

"Why? Why me? Why do you want us to become allies?"

Az smirked, "Because I can recognise power when I see it. You're full of potential Draco and I want that on my side. I also need someone on the inside that I can trust and for some reason you're it. I know you'll give it to me straight up and you won't go gossiping."

Draco nodded, "I choose to side with you Harry."

Az smiled, "Good, good. First I have a favour to ask," he handed Draco a piece of paper. "I need you to make sure everyone is at dinner that day. Anyone not in the hall...well, let's just say they don't want to be roaming the halls. Next, onto the last bit of business." Az handed the blonde a galleon and a mobile. "I know you don't know how to use the phone but just to make it easy to call me just press the button with the green phone on it. It's to keep in contact with me. However, you are not to use it unless for an emergency. I want you to give me a call when the time and date on that coin changes, so don't spend it and keep it on you at all times. Don't worry about magical interference as it has been taken care of. I know it sounds weird getting you to call me when we could just meet but I need you to promise that under no circumstances will you talk to me. A, I won't remember this conversation, B, I won't exactly be myself and C, it would put a lot of people in jeopardy."

"Thank you Harry," Draco said putting the items in his pocket.

"No probs Dra-," Az stopped halfway through as his phone vibrated in his pocket. Pulling it out he checked caller ID. "So nazi boy, finally noticed I was missing." He answered, "Yeah Zack..." Az winced as the voice from the other end yelled at him. "Yeah yeah I know, I'm a bad boy, blah blah, can't follow orders, blah blah, putting everyone in danger, yadda yadda. Look can we do this after I get back? Bye"

Az ended the call and looked over to Draco who was looking at him curiously.  
"Well, that was his highness so I better get going before he decides to drag me back by the ear. Will you be ok?"

"Yeah, I'll be fine. I guess you're not going to tell me who the person on the other end was?"

Az smiled and rummaged through his pockets for his lenses and concealer. "No can do sorry, but you'll find out soon enough I'm sure." Throwing on his robe and scarf Az moved to jump out the window. "Remember don't talk to me in school. By the way be careful on your way down, the fifth step is unstable. Gotta blaze."

Draco ran to the window and watched as Az ran towards Hogsmade. He could feel a headache forming from the amount of information he had received. He knew there was something he should have picked up on but for the life of him he couldn't work it out.

"Does he not know how to use a door anymore?" He whispered in disbelief.

o0FTD0o

Az returned to the hideout to find Alec leaning against the entrance wall.

Alec whistled "Boss boy is not happy with you."

"Tell me something I don't know," Az retorted.

Alec just shrugged and followed him into the cave, the sound of the others talking echoed down the tunnel. So much for laying low. They entered the main cavern, their return bringing instant silence. When the occupants were sure they were not in danger they continued with what they had been doing; watching Jondy model and twirl about in the robes they had bought from Diagon Alley.

"How do I look Az?" She asked.

"Like a murdering psychopath," Jondy laughed and gave one last twirl before taking off the disguise.

Az looked towards Zack who was giving him a piercing stare. "Look Zack, I'm not going to apologise for what I did. Besides I checked that no transgenics were in the area and no one recognised me. No harm done."

Zack frowned, "It was stupid. You risked all our lives by doing what you did, but I'm not your jailer and as you said no harm done."

Az smirked, "Max told you to say that didn't she. Going soft in your old age are you?"

"Damn right I told him," Max said smacking the back of his head. "It's your past we're messing with here so if you wanna jeopardise that, than that's your choice."

Zack coughed, drawing everyone's attention from the current conversation. "Now that everyone's here we need to discuss how this is gonna go down." He pulled up a map and begun pointing at it. "According to Az's magic map we know transgenics are stationed in these three locations with a fourth stationed here during meal times. I think we're all agreed on taking out our twins?" After a nod from everyone he continued, "Az, you know where you'll attack, Alec will be with you to take out Brin. Max will be close by dealing with our clones and Lydecker. Jondy and Syl, you'll go to the left and meet your clones here. Zane and Krit, you'll head right towards this point. Try to keep up the disguises because that will be one of the easiest ways to tell ourselves apart, when you meet up with the others state your name and designation, and your secret word. We all clear? Good, now we train."

o0FTD0o

Draco startled at the feeling of something heating up in his pocket. He scanned the class, seeing that they were engrossed in their arithmacy exercises he pulled out the object. He cocked an eyebrow when he found the coin Harry had given to him. He had kept his promise and had stayed away from him, which was easier than expected as the boy had been acting even stranger lately. Harry would zone out at times and come back forgetting who and where he was.

"Professor Hector, may I go? I'm not feeling too good."

"Yes you may Mr Malfoy. Before you go remember complete the chapter for homework."

Draco nodded and slung his bag over his shoulder, exiting the classroom.

Draco sat on his bed in the sixth year Slytherin boys' dormitory staring at the phone in his hands. He had learnt about them in Muggle Studies but had never seen a real one. Harry told him that it would work, which went against everything that he knew and had learnt; elektrisity was not able to work at Hogwarts due to the saturation of magic. How had Harry managed to get it to work? Not even some of the wizarding world's greatest minds had been able to find a way around it. Draco mused, either Harry was bloody brilliant or he had been extremely lucky...or he had found out from someone else. Draco sighed, there was no point putting off what he and to do. He flipped open the phone and pressed dial.

"Hit me."

Draco frowned confused, "Umm Harry, I can't hit you, you are nowhere near me..."  
Az sighed on the other end, "I meant what's the DL, you know why are you calling."

"Ah-Oh right," Draco stopped at the sound of voices in the background asking someone called Az who he was talking to. Harry yelled at the other end telling them not too kindly to shut up.

"Sorry about that Draco."

"Who is Az?" Draco questioned.

Harry was silent for a few seconds, "Just someone from my past. Look, I'm kinda busy, what is it you're after?"

"You told me to call you when the coin changed."

"Right, I didn't expect it would change for another few days. Anyway, an hour after the time on the coin changes go to the fifth floor corridor. Half way down stop and think about Neville, Hermione, Ron and Luna. Don't talk! A door will appear, enter it and they should be on the other side. I know you don't like them but they will be able to get you into contact with someone who can help you when I can't."

Draco was annoyed, "Who is it that they can get to help me?"

"Sirius Black."

Draco breathed deeply, he entered this alliance with Harry willingly, no matter how much he hated them he would trust him. "Okay, I will. Anything else?"

"Yes. Get them to help you have everyone in the Great Hall on the date on that piece of paper."

"What's going to happen Harry?"

Draco could hear laughter from the other end of the line, reminding him of the evil conspiratory laughs of the evil villains from those old muggle films. He shook his head; he had been spending far too much time in Muggle Studies. "Harry?"

"Just know that Hogwarts will never be the same again...Bye Draco." Draco closed the phone and shivered. Harry's voice has scared him; the way that he had said that Hogwarts will never be the same, well, Draco believed every word he said and he felt sorry for whoever was at the receiving end of those laughs.

o0FTD0o

Draco stopped in front of the spot where Harry had said that the Room of Requirement would appear. He had followed the instructions by walking in front of the wall three times thinking of Harry's friends but still nothing had appeared. He was staring to get tired of waiting and allowed a gasp to escape when a door materialised in front of him. He hesitated before pushing open the door a little and peering inside. On the floor he could see Weasley, Granger and Longbottom, while the Lovegood girl sat on the window humming. The noise washed over him and he closed his eyes as it turned into words.

_Wee little kitty cat, runs through the grounds, upstairs downstairs fighting himself, don't try to stop him, fighting for his freedom, Hide little children in your beds? For witching hour comes_

"Malfoy!" Draco snapped his eyes open and plastered a glare on his face. The song had stopped as soon as Weasley opened his mouth.

"What are you doing here Malfoy? What do you want?"

Malfoy opened the door and stepped in closing it behind him. "Believe me Weasley I wouldn't talk to you if I didn't have to but we have a mutual friend who said you could help me."

"Harry sent you for the grim didn't he?" Luna said still staring out the window. "If Harry sent you, then we'll help."

"What? Yes. No. H-How did you know Harry sent me? There was definitely no grim involved in the deal." Draco said.

"The clouds told me and they definitely tell me he said to send you to the grim. I'm sure Mr Black will be happy to help if he knows Harry sent you."

"O-k. Like I said Potter sent me to get help from you. He said that you'll be able to get me into contact with Sirus Black who would be able to help me."

Weasley looked furious, "He told you that did you? Why would Harry tell a dirty Death Eater like you that we would help?"

"Because I'm not a Death Eater and I don't want to be one!" Draco yelled back before he looked away in anger at having spilled his secret to them.

"We'll help," Luna quipped in. "Besides Harry will want to remember again won't he."

The others in the room looked at her blankly.

"I suppose he doesn't want the other to find out about this so no telling Harry about Harry's plan," Luna giggled. "It would ruin the fun and mean that Harry can never be Harry again."

Draco blinked, "Yeah, what she said."

"I'm not sure what just happened here but if Harry told you to come to us and if Luna agrees...then I guess we have no choice but to help you." Hermione said tentatively.

"I'm with Hermione. That and Luna can be damn scary when we don't do as she tells us to." Neville agreed.

Ron still looked angry and was refusing to look away; he finally snapped his head to the side, "Fine."

Hermione stepped forward and handed Draco a piece of paper she had just written on. "Here is how to get into contact with Sirius."

Draco gritted his teeth, "Thank you Her-Granger. There was one more thing," Draco pulled out the piece of paper Harry had given him. "Harry wants us to make sure everyone is in the Great Hall on that date for dinner. He said anyone not there will be in danger but I have no idea what for."

Luna giggled again, "fun, fun, fun, freedom."

"Sure we'll help you with it. I don't need to tell you that if you betray us you will regret it," Hermione threatened.

"I know." Draco turned around and begun to leave. "Harry said no one was to talk to him about ir because he won't remember and it'll put people in danger. So don't go running to him, asking if I can be trusted or not, ok." With that he walked out to wait for his next set of instructions.

o0FTD0o

Az took one final look at himself in the mirror and sighed. He was nervous. It was time to show the world who he was and to blow Manticore out of the shadows of the closet. No more would they be the world's dirty secret, no more would that clone of his masquerade as him anymore.  
"You ready Az?" Max asked coming up behind him and placing a hand on his shoulder.

"I will be." Az ruffled his hair and moved his fringe away from his forehead, bearing his scar.

"Let's go." He spun around and headed to the head of the cave. He didn't stop to look to see if anyone else was following as he exited and begun jumping down the mountain. He stopped at the base and waited at the rest landed before he jumped onto the roof of the nearest Hogsmade house and ran across the rooves. Az could feel his heart pounding and the adrenaline course though his veins. He lived for the hunt and tonight he would hunt and come out the victor. A feral grin formed across his face. The sun was beginning to set and if everything was going as planned everyone would be down in the Great Hall having tea right now. The rooftops came to the end but Az's rhythm didn't change. He landed on the ground and blurred.

The scenery went past without Az really seeing it. It was bad of him to do it but he knew the others would alert him if any danger appeared. He couldn't get his mind off what was about to happen. The shit was about to hit the fan, big time. He smirked; the wizarding world wouldn't know what hit them. And best of all he didn't have to play golden boy anymore and Sirius could finally be free. Az pulled to a stop in front of the entrance to Hogwarts, staring up for what he knew to be the last time at its wooden door and stone gargoyles. Those creepy little stone imps still gave him the creeps, he was almost positive that Dumbledore used them as sentries and if that was the case...He turned to the others and made quick gestures with his hands, all replied positively. He pulled the hood up on his cloak, hearing the rustles of the others doing the same. Az pushed open the door as quietly as possible as moved in, the others following behind just as silently. When all of them were inside they quickly moved into formation.

"Let's do this," Az whispered knowing that all the others heard. He brought his foot up and kicked the door to the Great Hall, enjoying the slamming noise it made. He moved the forward into the hall. The screaming started.


End file.
